··Unlimited Sky··
by Underword
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo cielo

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del buen vivir. Un nuevo cielo.**

Los días soleados abrumaban con sus brillantes rayos dorados a la ciudad pacífica de Namimori. Las tonalidades del cielo cambiaron a matices mucho más claros llegando a ser un cielo azul pálido con nubes blancas que se arrastraban con lentitud en el aire, los pájaros cantaban alguna melodía extraña pero agradable poniendo a flote aquella música danzante incitando a quienes lo escuchaban a ponerse al máximo sus días de trabajos mientras que cada uno de los habitantes realizaban sus monótonas actividades diarias.

Entre uno de los barrios residenciales de Namimori, en una de las casas se encontraba una bonita chica de cabello castaño despertándose de su letargo sueño luego de haber apagado el alarma de su despertador, limpiándose un poco los párpados los abrió lentamente rebelando sus hermosas orbes tonos almendra.

Sí, esta chica es la protagonista de esta historia.

-_Hola, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, la verdad ni siquiera se el porqué mis padres me han puesto un nombre masculino cuando nací per eso no me tomaba tanta importancia debido a la costumbre. Pero todo el mundo me llaman "Tsuna", hace un tiempo en mi niñez, todos se burlaban de mí porque era sumamente inútil en todo lo que hacía inclusive aún andaba en bicicleta con cuatro ruedas. ¿Patética, no? –_saliendo del baño luego de ducharse, rebuscó en su armario el uniforme estándar femenino de su instituto- _Al crecer, he hecho todo lo posible para mejorar mis calificaciones tanto en materias como en los deportes además de mi conducta decidí cambiar luego de que mi padre haya abandonado a mi madre y a mí. _–una vez alistada, bajó al comedor para desayunar. Donde siempre esperaba su querida madre Nana Sawada con una animada sonrisa en su jovial rostro- _Ella es Nana, mi madre. A pesar de que mi padre se ha ido hace mucho y no haya regresado, tampoco que haya dejado un mensaje o que nos haya puesto en contacto, siempre sonríe como si todo transcurriera normal sin él. Desearía conseguir trabajo para no dejarla con toda la carga, pero no puedo porque soy menor de edad. Aunque lo viera bien, mi madre no parece tener problemas con los presupuestos de la casa. Aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en la escuela después de todo haría lo que fuera por ella_ –mirando el horario, tenía tiempo aún para la escuela. Al terminar el desayuno preparado, (Nana siempre preparaba desayuno occidental) limpió las vasijas usadas y cogió su bolso para irse, no sin antes despedirse de su madre y llevar su bento (bento= almuerzo para la escuela).

-Ittekimasu! (1) –saludó la pelicastaña.

-Itterashai, Tsuna-chan! (2) (Itterashai= es una palabra que se utiliza para devolver el saludo o al hacer saber que escuchó su despedida) –devolvió el saludo la pelicastaña mayor con una sonrisa.

-_Estudio en la escuela media Namimori, tengo actualmente 14 años. A diferencia de mis compañeras, mi cuerpo es un poco más desarrollado y he notado los grandes cambios de mis proporciones, pero prefiero ocultarlas para no llamar la atención de los estúpidos chicos de la escuela. De vez en cuando es difícil intentar ocultarlo. La mayoría me llaman Tsuna nada más, como dije soy una chica y sería muy raro que llamaran por mi nombre masculino; al pasar los años he logrado pulir mi imagen para que todo el mundo dejaran de llamarme Dame-Tsuna, también en los deportes no quiero mostrar lo buena que soy para no ganarme rivales o enemigos porque si así lo fuera traería problemas, sobre todo a mi madre y a mis amigas._

Las puertas de Namimori ingresaban todos los estudiantes de diferentes clases, chicos hablando de lo que habían hecho en los fines de semana o lo que harían para aprobar los exámenes que se avecinaba mientras las chicas tenían sus propias preocupaciones amorosas, preguntándose si sus amores platónicas llegaran a corresponderlas mientras otras tenían preocupaciones mucho más importantes que esas.

La mayoría se han callado, en cuanto se impuso la presencia del jefe del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyouya el más temible presidente que la escuela ha tenido. Para su suerte, Tsuna no tenía problemas con él; cumplía las reglas con el pie de la letra, no se metía en problemas con nadie y siempre era puntual a la hora de llegar.

Entrando al salón 1-A, Tsuna descansó por un momento en su asiento antes de que el profesor ingresara a clases pudo notar a sus amigas, las únicas que les agradaba más que el resto de sus compañeras. Ellas eran Kyôko Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa.

-Ohayo, Tsuna-chan! (3)

Hana saludó a la pelicastaña con un asentimiento.

-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan, Hana –devolvió el saludo.

Kyoko Sasagawa, es su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, se habían conocido cuando ambas estaban en jardín de infantes; ella fue la única de las niñas que nunca la vio como una perdedora y siempre la apoyó sin importar lo que opinaban los demás. Desde ese momento se había convertido en su única amiga, además de haberle conocido a su energético hermano mayor Ryôhei. Es conocida como la Idol, por lo bonita que es. Su cabello es naranja avellana con peinado corto pero femenino junto con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos miel. Para Tsuna, Kyoko podía ser algo ingenua pero era una chica muy agradable por su inocencia y amabilidad con los otros.

Hana Kurokawa, la había conocido cuando ella y Kyoko ingresaron juntas a Namimori-chuu (4). Pudo notar que era una chica mucho más madura que la mayoría de su edad además de su preferencia por los chicos mayores, por la madurez superior que los estúpidos chicos, que según ella eran "monos". A diferencia de Kyoko, Hana tenía cabello largo ondulado que caía de manera elegante color oscuro y ojos color azul cobalto.

-Oí que en la pastelería habrá un nuevo sabor de pasteles y los primeros clientes en comprarlo tendrá un descuento llevando también pastel de otro sabor –habló Kyoko con su voz cantarina acompañada de una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad e inocencia. Tsuna asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras Hana negaba con la cabeza, Kyoko nunca cambiaría por su amor por los pasteles.

-Tsuna-chan, vendrás algún día? Sabemos muy bien que Hana-chan no le gusta mucho los dulces –

-Sí, no estaría mal si le llevara uno para mi mamá –no podía rechazar la oferta de Kyoko, era tan linda que esa sonrisa era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera.

-Kyoko no obligues a Tsuna a hacer lo que no quiere –bromeó Hana sabiendo que debes en cuando su amiga pelicastaña suele estar ocupada ayudando en la casa.

-Por mí esta bien, Hana. La verdad, quisiera probar un poco hace mucho que no he ido a la pastelería.

-Ya se ve que Kyoko te está contagiando –bromeó Hana para luego poner atención a la llegada del profesor al salón.

Mientras la clase estaba inundada en un mar de silencio junto con algunos golpes leves de la tiza en el pizarrón y algunos lápices en marcha, la pelicastaña observaba con cierta añoranza al cielo azulado acompañado de pasajeras nubes algodonosas, dejó fluir por un momento sus pensamientos, sin importar ignorar por un momento las indicaciones del profesor escritas en el gran pizarrón.

Aunque las cosas hayan mejorado en su vida social y en la escuela, podía sentir hasta ahora que algo le faltaba.

¿Qué más podía dar? Se preguntó como siempre lo hacía.

Tal vez poner más empeño en la escuela? O hacer más amigos? Realizar otras actividades para mejorar su estado físico? Ayudar un poco más a su madre?

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

En los deportes había mejorado mucho, bueno mucho mejor comparando cuando era Dame; sabía nadar, golpear el balón, evadir los golpes, tenía que mejorar un poco su coordinación pero eso no sacaba que era una de las buenas estudiantes en deportes. En áreas escolares comenzó a subir las notas en sus tareas y exámenes, la mayoría eran entre 72 y 80 sus notas.

Su actitud había cambiado también, decidió que era mejor madurar y no seguir con la fachada de perdedora. Tanto que algunos ven que se ve más madura que el resto de las chicas de su edad, además de aprender a manejar habilidades físicas para defenderse de los que la molestaban.

¿Amigos?

Tener verdaderos amigos es más que suficiente para ella. Eran sólo Kyoko, Hana y Ryôhei. No necesitaba a nadie más.

En la casa, terminaba todo lo posible sus tareas para ayudar a su madre en la casa. Limpiaba, iba de compras, cocinaba y todo esos quehaceres.

Terminada su rutina escolar se había despedido de Kyoko y Hana con una sonrisa sincera (únicamente para ellas) y un "nos vemos mañana".

De camino a casa, aún seguía sus intentos de encontrar una respuesta, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y vueltas haciendo que fuera difícil su búsqueda.

Mirando el cielo ya teñida en un rojo atardecer anaranjado a lo alto de su visión, tal vez algún día esas respuestas las encontraría cueste lo que cueste.

-Tadaima! (5) –saludó la pelicastaña ingresando a su casa para luego encaminarse a su habitación, no hacía falta ir a la cocina para confirmar que su madre se encontraba o no. Después de todo ya era una rutina que después de la escuela viera a su madre en la cocina preparando la cena o en el baño limpiando la ropa.

Antes de hacer dicha acción, la voz animada de su madre la detuvo.

-Tsu-chan! Okaeri (6) –salió la pelicastaña mayor del comedor con una sonrisa- Adivina que, Tsu-chan. Tendrás un tutor privado –_ha, eso era. Espera ¿¡QUÉ!_- Además dejó una nota que dice "Haré que su hijo se convierta en jefe de la próxima generación. ¿no es genial? Y dice que como pago pide estadía de la casa, eso es algo económico y fácil –_Bueno, además de Kyoko mi madre también es un poco ingenua, pero cómo puede creer ante semejante ridiculez. _

-Ka-san eso suena a estafa, además me va muy bien en la escuela mis notas han mejorado junto con mis habilidades en deportes. No creo necesitar un katekyoshi (7) –_era verdad, si tenía que mejorar más lo haría yo misma sin necesidad de un tutor._

-Tsu-chan! No seas grosera además de que tu tutor está aquí –_Otra vez, ¿QUÉ?_

-Deja de ponerte de esa manera y saluda correctamente, niña –una voz agudamente infantil resonó en la casa, mejor dicho en la misma habitación que se encontraban las dos pelicastañas.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó curiosa la pelicastaña buscando al interlocutor de esa voz.

-Aquí mismo, Dame Tsuna –ese sobrenombre se retumbó como un tabú en la cabeza de aludida.

_Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de oír ese sobrenombre, quien sea el que me haya dicho eso, le diré de manera clara para…?_

Bajando su mirada avellana, frente a sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño bebé de grandes ojos negros vestido con traje negro con zapatos del mismo tono, camisa roja con corbata azul, por último una fedora del mismo color del traje exceptuando la ancha cinta en la misma y un extraño camaleón descansando en la parte superior del sombrero. Tenía patillas largas y unas ciertas mechas de su cabello erizado negro se escapaban de su fedora.

-Yo soy Reborn y desde el día de hoy seré tu tutor privado –aclaró el infante como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo que un bebé hablara.

En estos momentos la pelicastaña se puso en shock sin saber como reaccionar ante algo tan anormal.

¿¡NANI!

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Ittekimasu= **me voy (1)

**Itterashai= **cuando la persona escuchó tu aviso, también podía ser sinónimo de "cuídate". (2)

**Ohayo!= **buenos días (3)

**Namimori-chuu= **Namimori escuela media (4)

**Tadaima**= volví o he vuelto (5)

**Okaeri**= saludo que se usa para recibir a la persona que ha vuelto a casa. (6)

**Katekyoshi= **tutor privado (7)

* * *

**N/A: ¿qué les pareció? Una vez me pregunté que hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica, encima como alguien muy contrario al Dame-Tsuna que nosotros conocemos muy bien. Perdón por la tardanza, debido a mis días de clases en la facultad y los proyectos que me dan una y otra, no me dio tiempo para continuar mis fic's. Les prometo que los seguiré escribiendo, refiriendome a los de KHR! **

**Lo único que puedo hacer, en pequeños ratos libres es escribir lo que pueda de mis novelas y publicar los one-shot especiales para mis personajes favoritos.**

**Espero que no les haya dado molestia por mi tardanza, haré todo lo posible en publicarlos más si ustedes me incitan además de que opinen que les pareció mis historias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Underword**


	2. Chapter 2: el tutor hitman

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 2: el tutor hitman, revuelos en la vida escolar.**

No podía creer lo que había escuchado y lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Quien persona normal se encontraría de repente, y en su propia casa, un pequeño bebé trajeado con un camaleón extraño en la cabeza que hablaba como hacían la mayoría de las personas.

Estaba segura que esto era anormal, más bien, inhumano.

Necesitaba un baño de agua fría, un chocolate con leche y un buen descanso para librarse de esta pesadilla.

-Ka-san, esto no es gracioso. No creo que ese bebé sea mi tutor –señaló con tono de acusación e incredulidad, para esperar una respuesta coherente de su querida madre de que esto sólo era una broma.

Sin haber esperado un segundo de su respuesta, recibió un repentino golpe en su cabeza.

-Itai! (1) –ahora si que estaba en shock total, acaso…acaso ese bebé la golpeó?-

-Tsu-chan! –llamó en tono de regaño saliendo del impacto al haber visto como su pequeña fue tirada por un niño- Gomenne (2), Reborn-kun! Por el comportamiento de mi hija, está sorprendida de que seas muy joven para ser su maestro –aclaró en tono de disculpa.

-_Muy joven? Es demasiado joven! –_pensó la pelicastaña sin haber salido aún del shock-

-No importa, mama (3). Si no te molesta, me gustaría beber café por favor –pidió ignorando su anterior acción como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Esta bien, Reborn-kun. Siéntate como en tu casa, Tsu-chan levántate y se buena anfitriona con Reborn-kun, desde ahora será tu tutor y nuestro invitado –se fue dejando al infante y a su hija solos en el pasillo, encaminándose a la cocina para preparar la bebida y la comida mientras tarareaba una canción alegre.

-_Madres –_fue lo único que pensó la pelicastaña recuperándose de su aturdimiento.

Una vez, Reborn en su habitación. La pelicastaña seguía mirándolo con poca confianza, luego de haber recibido muchas sorpresas de su parte podía jurar muy bien que no era un bebé común y corriente, mejor dicho, "normal".

-Para que lo sepas, mi verdadero cargo es asesino a sueldo y mi trabajo es convertirte en digno jefe mafioso –aclaró el infante.

La joven frunció el ceño, primero: había conocido a un bebé extraño que sabe hablar además de pelear (después de recibir ese buen golpe, era de saber que es muy pequeño el desgraciado), y segundo: le decía que era un asesino y que la iba convertir en alguien de la mafia?

-Tienes que estar bromeando, niño. En serio que me lo voy creer esa semejante barbaridad? –declaró con pesadez y desconfianza.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre para que me creas? –de repente, el camaleón se había convertido en una pistola automática con diseños verdes.

Bien, ahora ya no sabía que decir. Ignorando la magia repentina, estaba segura que esa arma era de juguete y que sólo la mostraba para asustarla. Jeje.

Un sonido explosivo provino del objeto que había creído que era juguete, podía sentir un corte ardiente en su rostro. Tocó sus mejillas, la herida era leve pero eso la dejó con aturdimiento otra vez.

El arma de fuego era real.

No tuvo segundos para reaccionar, cuando sintió su brazo derecho retorcerse detrás de su espalda.

-No me importa si me crees o no, estoy aquí para convertirte en jefe de la mafia de una organización llamada Vongola. Fuiste elegida por el Noveno jefe Vongola como candidata a la sucesión además de que eres la descendiente directa del Vongola Primo el fundador, así que seré severo contigo. Dándote uno de mis más duros y crueles entrenamientos que hayas tenido, si crees que haz recibido suficientes sorpresas hoy, créeme que esto es sólo el comienzo –advirtió con indiferencia para después liberarla.

-_Espera…¿yo? Una descendiente del fundador de V-vongola y ¿quién será ese tal Noveno? T-tiene que ser esto una broma de mal gusto–_preguntó Tsuna con gran asombro-_ E-eso me dolió… ¿qué es este niño?_

Reborn la observó por unos segundos, la pelicastaña se recompuso unos instantes limpiándose el polvo invisible de su ropa.

-¿Qué ocurre, niño? –preguntó al sentir que estaba siendo observaba por los ojos calculadores del pequeño hitman.

-Al parecer los datos que me han dado de ti estaba equivocada después de todo –fue la única vez que habló para luego abandonar la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

La joven parpadeó por uno segundos.

¿Qué fue eso? Y ¿a qué se refería que los datos sobre ella estaban erróneos?

-Que niño tan extraño –murmuró actuando como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, suspiró. Este fue un día demasiado extraño que haya tenido en su vida como Tsuna.

**Al día siguiente…**

-REEEEBBOOORRRNNNNNN! –un grito resonó en todo el vecindario, mejor dicho casi la mayor parte de Namimori, tanto que las aves batieron sus alas asustadas del grito, al igual que la gente preguntándose si se trataba de un terremoto porque una persona normal jamás gritaría de esa forma, salvo una.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dame-Tsuna? –preguntó el infante con tranquilidad sentado en la silla del comedor esperando la comida que la madre de Tsuna estaba preparando.

-Explícame esto, ¿qué le hiciste a mi despertador? –espetó una muy furiosa pelicastaña toda quemada con un despertador roto en sus manos.

-Tsu-chan! –exclamó Nana horrorizada- ¿Qué te ocurrió, hija? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, madre –_Apenas pude sobrevivir- _Se trata de esto –señaló a Reborn con acusación- Fuiste tú de que hayas cambiado mi reloj por uno explosivo, con la intención de matarme.

**10 minutos antes…**

La pelicastaña se encontraba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo tanto que llegó a olvidarse del extraño hitman bebé recién convertido en su tutor. El despertador comenzó a sonar, colocando su mano en el botón apagó el alarma.

-Este reloj explotará en 10, 9, 8…

Que extraño reloj, no recordaba haber comprado uno con esa instalación.

Espera un minuto.

3, 2, 1

BUUUMMM!

Una explosión retumbó en la habitación de la joven Sawada, dejando como resultado una Tsuna quemada al igual que su pijama con cabello estilo afro.

**Fin del flashback**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –terminó de narrar la víctima del primer ataque de su tutor.

-Moh! Tsu-chan no seas ridícula, tal vez tu reloj estaba descompuesto, cámbiate o no llegarás a tiempo a la escuela –ordenó Nana volviendo a su tarea con la comida.

-Pe-pero –balbuceó al ver que su madre no le creyó en sus palabras.

-Obedece a tu madre y no pierdas el tiempo en ridiculeces, Dame-Tsuna – le habló Reborn en tono de orden.

-_Me las vas a pagar, Reborn –_gruñó la pelicastaña, para luego regresar a su habitación para alistarse.

-Ittekimasu! –se despidió Tsuna de su madre saliendo de la casa.

-Itterashai, Tsu-chan –devolvió su madre el saludo- también tu, Reborn-kun!

Una vez fuera de casa.

-Sabes, ¿por qué demonios me estás siguiendo? –preguntó Tsuna con ceño fruncido denotando una clara molestia. Era extraña, usualmente se mostraba indiferente ante cualquier situación, pero ese "niño" tenía algo que la hacía salir de sus casillas.

-por que soy tu tutor, claro. Es mi deber observar el desempeño de su alumno para calificar que tipo de entrenamiento sería adecuado –habló Reborn en respuesta.

-_Acaso le parece normal que un bebé trajeado caminara así en la calle como si nada –_se preguntó la pelicastaña incredulidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

-Ohayo, Tsuna-chan! –saludó una pelicastaña naranja con una sonrisa alegre dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-_Urgh. Kyoko-chan! –_rayos!, esto no se lo esperó que podía ser ahora con ese bebé anormal a su lado- O-ohayo, Kyoko-chan –devolvió el saludo con nerviosismo. _Esto está mal_

-¡Oh, qué bebé tan kawai (4)! Es un familiar tuyo, Tsuna-chan? –preguntó curiosamente sin notar nada extraño en el pequeño infante que recién conoció.

-Et-to –eso nunca lo había pensado- S-sí, Si. Es un hijo de un tío mío que acaba de venir de visita, es extranjero por su ropa –no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero al menos sus relatos no sonaban tan ridículos como los de Ryôhei. Esperaba que se lo creyera.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías un primo en el extranjero. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñito? –de vez en cuando ser ingenua tenía sus ventajas, aunque eso contaba de que Kyoko incluso creía los "extraños" relatos de su hermano.

-Soy Reborn, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo –respondió el pequeño con orgullo en su rostro sonriente.

-_¿¡Cómo mierda puede decir eso en frente de Kyôko! _–maldición, acaso ese niño no entendía la palabra discreción!

-Oh, ya veo. Yo también era así de joven –la chica sonrió para luego retirarse- Nos vemos en la escuela Tsuna-chan, veré a Mochida-senpai en la entrada. Deséame suerte –ante la mínima mención del capitán del club de kendo, un tic facial se presentó en la ceja de la Sawada al igual que su ceño después de que su amiga desapareciera de su campo de visión.

-Te agrada esa chica ¿no? –preguntó Reborn después de notar la relación de ambas chicas.

-Kyôko Sasagawa es una de mis mejores amigas, me enteré que Mochida le pidió una cita y al parecer, ella lo aceptó –a pesar de notarse tranquila, claramente se mostraba molesta- lo que ella no sabe es que ese estúpido es un cretino que le gusta salir con diferentes chicas tomándolas como trofeo.

-Y ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-No quiero lastimarla, se ve tan feliz que me parece imposible hacerlo –aclaró, Kyoko ha sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, imaginarse llorando o salir herida era lo que menos quería.

-Eres una cobarde, se supone que es tu mejor amiga deberías hacer lo correcto por ella –habló Reborn con cierta dureza hacia su alumna.

-Demo…(5) –

-Entonces, prepárate para morir –de repente el camaleón postrado en su cabeza tomó forma de la misma arma de fuego del otro día.

-¿Estás lo… -sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a derrumbarse al igual que sus sentidos perderse poco a poco. Podía sentir que se estaba muriendo. ¡Qué patética! No había hecho algún logro que vagara la pena en su vida, no había tenido una excelencia académica, no había sobrepasado en los deportes como quería, no había tenido a algún chico en mente. Pero, sobre todo lo único que deseaba era al menos decirle la verdad a Kyoko, porque una chica como ella se merecía a alguien mejor que ese idiota de Mochida.

-REBORRRNNN! –al gritar el nombre del hitman tan alto que se pudo escuchar en el cielo, de repente su uniforme se rompió en pedazos dejándola en ropa interior deportiva al aire y en el proceso sentía un calor sofocante en su cuerpo al igual que una llama naranja arder en su cabeza- LLEGARÉ A LA ESCUELA Y LE DIRÉ LA VERDAD A KYOKO-CHAN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD.

Corriendo la chica semidesnuda dejó atrás al pequeño hitman.

Reborn nunca se había imaginado que Tsuna tendría un cuerpo tan desarrollado, para ser sincero notó algo llevando el uniforme puesto desde que la había visto. Pero ahora, le dejó boquiabierto para luego pensar en cosas para nada inocentes.

-Oh –expresó para luego comenzar a seguirle, no sin antes llevarle sus pertenencias, como buen tutor es su deber hacer algo por su estudiante.

La Sawada corría a una velocidad impresionante sin darse cuenta de la mirada asombrada de la gente que la veía pasar, además de pasar de largo a unos cuantos estudiantes que iban de camino a Nami-chuu, especialmente Ryôhei quien había gritado que ella era una "extremo" o algo así también a Yamamoto, aunque más bien él se había quedado aturdido. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de un camión que iba pasando, hasta que chocó sin provocarle menor herida, aunque el conductor se había preguntado a quién le había atropellado.

La pelicastaña siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente a unos metros cerca del edificio logró divisar a su amiga.

-KYOKO-CHAN! –un grito lejano hizo detener a la joven Sasagawa, buscó con su mirada a la interlocutora hasta que se había tomado una grata sorpresa a su mejor amiga semidesnuda y con una extraña llama emanar en su frente.

-Tsu-tsuna-chan –pronunció sin salirse de la impresión.

-Kyoko-chan, no salgas con ese tal Mochida. Es un maldito cretino y mujeriego que sólo le interesa salir con las chicas como pasatiempo, créeme Hana y Ryôhei piensan lo mismo también –avisó para luego sentir que todo ese ardor del cuerpo desaparecía de a poco junto con la llama de su frente extinguirse. Dando como resultado una aturdida y confundida Tsuna- eh? ¿Q-qué qué rayos pasó? –mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de Nami-chuu, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? Encima, semidesnuda en frente de Kyoko! ¿¡Qué mierda pasó hace unos minutos!

-Tsuna-chan –

Mierda, ahora Kyoko se sentirá avergonzada de tener una chica extraña y loca como amiga, que anduvo por ahí en ropa interior. Sobre todo, no recordaba lo que le había dicho hace un rato.

-Arigato (6)–agradeció la pelicastaña-naranja acompañada de una cálida sonrisa sincera.

-¿eh? –se extrañó, no sólo por la confusión de ahora sino por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Eres una gran amiga al haberme avisado lo que no sabía, arigato Tsuna-chan por ser siempre honesta –repitió su agradecimiento- y Tsuna-chan ¿es un nuevo deporte lo de correr con ropa interior –preguntó curiosa.

-Etto…algo así, lo estaba probando un momento jeje –respondió con poca convicción y nerviosismo en su risa.

-Será mejor que te cambies antes de que Hibari-san te vea así. Nos vemos en clases, Tsuna-chan -se despidió caminando lejos hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

La Sawada quedó impresionada, a pesar de lo ocurrido, Kyoko nunca dudó de ella, viendo su gran sonrisa podía notar lo agradecida que estaba por haberle dicho la verdad. Nunca debió dudar de ella, después de todo, es una de sus mejores amigas.

-Al parecer lograste decirle lo que querías –una voz infantil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Reborn! –saliendo de su estado de impresión, lo señaló en tono de acusación- ¿Qué mierda me hiciste? ¿y por qué corrí en ropa interior? –

-Se trata de la Bala de la Última Voluntad, en el momento en que te disparé con León transformado en pistola sentiste que te ibas a morir mientras pensabas en muchas cosas por las que no haz hecho, en este caso sería decirle la verdad a tu mejor amiga. Eso es lo que hace esta bala, permite que hagas lo que debiste haber hecho como último deseo cuando uno lo lamenta; la energía proviene de tu llama interna, eso hace que tu cuerpo arda al máximo tanto que degaste tu ropa –explicó con simpleza el hitman, dejando una mirada de impresión de parte de la pelicastaña- Si no hubieras lamentado, quizás hubieras muerto. Otra razón por la que hayas vuelto a la normalidad es que la bala dura 5 minutos como máximo.

-_Pudo haberme asesinado sin más –_pensó horrorizada por primera vez durante mucho. Ese extraño niño era de temer- _Espera, ¿quién rayos es León?_

-Sí lo soy, no por nada soy conocido como el mejor asesino del mundo y León es mi camaleón mascota-

-Lees mi mente o ¿qué? –preguntó sorprendida, aunque iba afirmar que eso fue pura coincidencia.

-La verdad con sólo ver las expresiones de las personas me doy cuenta de lo que están pensando, desde la primera vez que te vi me pareció algo complicado saber lo que pensabas, pero como que las sorpresas son comunes en gente corriente es sencillo adivinarlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Además no es normal que las personas hayan visto a una chica corriendo como loca semidesnuda. ¡Es humillante!–gritó enfadada recibiendo una inesperada patada de parte del infante.

-Deja de quejarte, Dame-Tsuna. Vístete antes de que atraigas a cualquier degenerado que te vea así –le pasó el uniforme nuevo que Nana le había dado- Además tienes como 2 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases.

-_Maldito seas, Reborn! Es tu culpa –_algún día iba a cobrar venganza con ese mini hitman, no le importaba si era un bebé. Después de todo, NO era un bebé normal, sino uno sádico maldito arruina vidas ajenas.

Terminada la segunda hora de clases, Tsuna decidió por un momento despejar su mente, ese sádico bebé que lo tenía como tutor era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, eso que pasaron más o menos desde ayer y no lo tolera ni un poquito.

En estos momentos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, Hana le había dicho que tomó una buena decisión al decirle la verdad a Kyoko sobre Mochida, aunque también le advirtió que eso traería ciertos problemas.

Todo era culpa de Reborn.

Esperaba que nada ocurriera, con la visita de su "nuevo" tutor, huesos medio sanos, un chichón en la cabeza y correr semidesnuda en Namimori era más que suficiente para este día.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada-san –un llamado de parte de unos desconocidos hicieron detener su andanza.

Al notar la vestimenta de los dos muchachos (haori con hakama), podía suponer que eran parte del club de kendo de la escuela.

-Mochida-senpai la está esperando al dojo para recuperar su honor, será una pelea no importa quién seas.

Muy bien, si el imbécil ese quiere una pelea por un honor que ni siquiera lo tenía además de tomarla como una patética débil. Entonces, bien le hará poner en su lugar.

Una vez en el dojo interno donde practicaban los del club de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (ya sea judo, aikido, karate) y el kendo, algunos de los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos para observar la pelea anunciada; entre ellos se encontraban Kyoko y Hana preocupadas por el bienestar de su amiga, aunque sabían muy bien lo fuerte que era.

-Con que aquí estás. ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi reputación y mi oportunidad de estar con Sasagawa Kyoko? Nunca perdonaré a un pedazo de mierda como tú-

Podía jurar que ahora tenía varias intenciones de molerlo a golpes, no era nada más que un cretino idiota que no sabía más que alardear y regodear con esa cara estúpida que tiene.

-El ganador tendrá la mano de Sasagawa Kyoko –anunció el pelinegro erizado.

Hana frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras que Kyoko se sorprendió al verse considerada como trofeo.

-No trates a los demás como si fueran objeto, acaso eres un idiota que olvida nombres –sentía echar chispas al ver como ese imbécil refirió a su mejor amiga- Además, si quieres búscate a otra porque Kyoko es demasiado para alguien estúpido cobarde como tú, pelearé por ella, para dejarte en claro –aclaró con indiferencia acompañada de determinación.

Mochida retrocedió por un momento, pero aparentó no tener miedo ante una niña indefensa.

-Comencemos, como que soy un buen tipo seré sereno con una niñita. Aunque obtengas más puntajes que yo, te venceré con un solo golpe –

La pelea había dado inicio, Tsuna evadía y bloqueaba los ataques constantes del presidente del club de kendo. Aunque lo consideraba un descerebrado, debía admitir que era muy hábil con los movimientos de la espada bambú.

De todos los clubes deportivos que había practicado, el kendo era el que menos sabía. Aun así, no se echaría para atrás.

Después de todo, haría para defender a su amiga.

-Usa tu última voluntad –pronunció Reborn, para en un instante dispararle a la Sawada la bala de Última Voluntad con León transformado en rifle.

-REEEBOOORRRNNN! –exclamó la muchacha con un ardor sofocante correr en sus venas, su uniforme nuevamente se destrozó dejándola en ropa interior deportiva-

La multitud masculina, de repente, se ha quedado boquiabierta ante la apariencia desconocida de Tsuna. Nunca creyeron que tendría curvas acompañados de proporciones de mujer para una chica joven con 14 años de edad. Reborn admiró por un momento el buen cuerpo de aquella chica, aunque sentía cierto disgusto bajo su aparente indiferencia por cómo los otros hombres la miraban.

Mochida junto con el árbitro se encontraban en iguales condiciones.

-VENCERÉ AL CRETINO DE MOCHIDA CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! –gritó alzando su arma para correr directamente hacia su oponente.

El pelinegro intentó contraatacar, pero Tsuna fue más rápida, tanto que no le dejó una oportunidad de parpadear. Recibiendo un golpe directo en la cabeza más un puñetazo en el estómago, fueron lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de la batalla no sin antes sentir como sus hebras negras fueron arrancadas de su cuero cabelludo.

El árbitro atemorizado e impresionado levantó la bandera roja anunciando a la Sawada como ganadora.

De vuelta en casa, Tsuna había vuelto más cansada que nunca.

-Tsu-chan! Daijobu? (7) –cuestionó su madre con preocupación de ver a su hija decaída con ropa mal cocida, debido que Reborn no tenía uniforme extra que darle, y de apariencia asemejada al de un sonámbulo.

Tsuna se encontraba algo estresada después de su lucha, se había disculpado de sus amigas por su "repentino cambio" aunque Hana le había dicho lo impresionada que estaba al haberle dado una merecida paliza a Mochida mientras Kyoko le había agradecido nuevamente por defenderla, y escaparse lo más rápido posible de las multitudes que la habían visto semidesnuda con tal de evitar más humillaciones y miradas pervertidas de estúpidos.

-Nada, ka-san. Tan sólo, quiero descansar por un rato luego de las "lecciones" que me ha dado Reborn –gruñó ante la mención del nombre de su tutor.

Después de darse un baño y haber cenado, necesitaba un buen tiempo de descanso a pesar de tener clases mañana. Pero no podía dormir ahora, no cuando estaba esquivando las desencadenadas trampas puestas en su habitación.

Sin duda esto debió ser obra de Él. Buscando con su mirada encontró a un Reborn con los ojos abierto (la pregunta de Tsuna era, cómo alguien podía dormir con los ojos abiertos ¬¬U) y una cómica burbuja en su nariz durmiendo plácidamente en una hamaca de red colgada.

Suspiró cansinamente.

Maldito destino que le tocó vivir.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**(1) Itai= **Que dolor!

**(2) Gomenne= **Perdóname

**(3) Mama= **mamá en italiano

**(4) Kawai= **¡Que lindo!

**(5) Demo= **Pero...

**(6) Arigatou= **Muchas gracias

**(7) Daijobu= **¿Estás bien?

**Kendô= **esgrima japonesa

**Hakama= **Pantalón holgado japonés utilizado por los samurais, actualmente es utilizado para algún evento o para practicar aikido, kendô y más.

**Haori= **camisa japonesa

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 2! La siguiente aparecerán nuestros queridos personajes conocidos. No se vayan, nos vemos para el próximo cap!**

**¿Qué onda con la nueva Tsuna? ¿Qué les parece su actitud respecto a su nueva vida?**

**Espero recibir reviews.**

**Y lo de las otros fic's no se preocupen en estas vacaciones intentaré subir más capis para los que esperan la conti de cada historia. Cuando termine de realizar mis proyectos de la facultad ahí seguiré continuando mis historias.**

**Matta ne!**

**Underword**


	3. Chapter 3: un viento que ruge

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 3: un viento que ruge con violencia **

En la gran y "tranquila" mañana en Namimori, una pelicastaña caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el camino que la dirigía a su instituto. La verdad, ni quería levantarse de su cama para ir, ya que cierto bebé "adorable y tierno" hizo hacer lo que NO quería hacer y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo ocurrido ayer.

-_Arrrrgggg! Todo es culpa de Reborn! _–se agarraba sus cabellos con rabia ignorando el dolor de su cuero cabelludo, lo único que deseaba fue que la tierra la tragara viva o que alguien le pegara un tiro en la cabeza mientras su mente se sumaba en un vago recuerdo acerca de las palabras dichas por su tutor.

-**-Flash Back—**

_-REBORN! ¡QUE NO PUEDES DESPERTARME DE MANERA NORMAL! –gritó iracunda la pelicastaña tras recibir una descarga eléctrica, en lugar de la bomba, esta vez no de parte de su despertador sino que Reborn con su camaleón transformado en aparato para resucitar (perdón, no sé el nombre de ese aparato que los médicos usan)._

_-Si te despertara de manera como tú lo dices sería muy aburrido, esta es la única manera para probar tu resistencia, así que agradécete de que estés con vida –aclaró el pequeño hitman restándole importancia._

_-ERES UN ANORMAL! –le gritó para luego encaminarse al baño para limpiarse de las quemaduras._

_Al regresar a su habitación con el uniforme puesto, se topó con el muy maldi- quiero decir, con el muy "respetado" hitman con una enorme pizarra con algo escrito._

"_**VONGOLA famiglia: Boss—Giotto **_

_**Simora—Fabio-Daniela-Timoteo:**__ Enrico, Massimo, Federico_

_**Ieyasu- Yoshimune- Yoshinobu- Ietsuna- Iemitsu: **__TSUNAYOSHI"_

_-¿Qué es eso, Reborn? –preguntó curiosa, aunque sabía bien de que se trataba de un árbol genealógico al observar su nombre y el nombre del muy desgraciado que abandonó a ella y a su madre._

_-Este es tu árbol familiar junto con los jefes de Vongola, lo cual esto prueba de que eres la descendiente directa del primer jefe Vongola –con un puntillo señaló la flecha que indicaba Giotto y Ieyasu relacionando ambos árboles._

_-El primer jefe es mi ancestro? –preguntó Tsuna con expresión de sorpresa al captar lo indicado._

_-Vaya, me impresiona de que lo hayas captado muy rápido como para haber sido llamada Dame-Tsuna –_

_-No me llames así! –le regañó, desde antes nunca le había gustado ese sobrenombre- Reborn, además de mí no había otros candidatos para el puesto de jefe –cuestionó, necesitaba alguna razón del porqué la eligieron en lugar de otros, si es que hay o no._

_-Ahora que lo preguntas, sí –señalando los nombres de tres hombres que descendían del nombre Timoteo- Los tres hijos de Noveno Vongola eran candidatos para el puesto –Uf, entonces tendría competencia- Sin embargo, Enrico murió por un disparo durante un tiroteo –mostró la foto del primer mencionado-_

_-eh! –exclamó con un deje de sorpresa._

_-Massimo, el segundo candidato murió ahogado –esas fotos causaban estragos y retorcijón para su sistema corporal- y el tercero, Federico lo único que se ha encontrado de él fueron sus huesos –con sólo escucharlo, no había necesidad de ver la prueba visual._

_-¡NANI! Eso quiere decir que soy la única para ser la candidata, encima me matarán para tener el puesto! –gritó horrorizada, la verdad sabía lidiar con cualquier persona sea un ladrón o un matón al ser experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hacerle frente a unos asesinos era otro caso._

_-Tal como lo dices, no puedo mentirte –respondió el hitman sin cambiar de expresión, señal de que no le daba tanta importancia- Por eso estoy aquí, te entrenaré para convertirte en un digno jefe de la mafia, por esa razón el Noveno me ha enviado, porque según él tienes algo para ser líder y eso también lo veo._

_-Reborn –no sabía que palabras pronunciar para negarse lo que había dicho, era la única candidata para Vongola y tendría que lidiar con el destino que le tocó vivir, aunque nunca en su vida común y corriente habría imaginado que el mundo de la mafia era parte de eso, ¿tenía otra opción? Sonrió. Es mejor aceptarla que tener que negarse varias veces, quizás se llevaría un poco mejor con su tutor- Esta bien, lo aceptaré._

_-Esas palabras quería escuchar de ti –sonrió el infante, pero en esa sonrisa no había un rastro de inocencia, sino malicia. Tsuna notó algo, y sabía que no era nada bueno- Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

_Lo había olvidado, la escuela! Sobre todo, ¿¡cómo reaccionarán los demás cuando la vean! Encima cuando peleó con Mochida-baka semidesnuda en frente de los del club de kendo!_

_-¿Por qué no te apuras, Dame-Tsuna? –preguntó con inocencia, aunque Tsuna notaba de su "plan", retiraba todo lo bueno que había pensado de Reborn ahora mismo._

_-No puedo ir, no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió ayer, todos se reirán de mí. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, mierda he hecho todo lo posible para pulir mi imagen –se rasgó la cabeza con desesperación- Todo es por tu culpa! –le gritó al hitman, recibiendo como respuesta otra llave retorcijando su brazo- Ite!_

_-Deja de quejarte y obedece lo que tu tutor te dice, después de todo a pesar de que no seas Dame como creía sigues siendo inferior hacia mí –aclaró el infante con un aura amenazante en su mirada oscura. Nota mental para la pelicastaña, no hacer enojar al endemoniado y sádico de su tutor._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Dando unos últimos pasos, se encontraba dentro del territorio de Nami-chuu. Suspirando cansinamente, no daría vuelta atrás, tendría que lidiar con lo que causó -pese que no es su culpa- y hacerle frente a todos esos idiotas que fueron testigos del efecto de esa maldita bala de última voluntad.

Ingresando a la escuela, tal vez el aire se llenaría de puras risas de idiotas y murmullos acerca de ella.

Justo como había supuesto, en los pasillos se encontraban los mismos chicos de ayer, los integrantes del club de kendo, tal vez se querrán vengar por la merecida paliza que le había dado a ese Mochida-baka.

-Sawada-senpai! Únase al club de kendo! –exclamó uno de los chicos.

Sabía que esto pasa- un momento ¿nani? ¿Cuándo pasaron el –_san_ por -_senpai_?

-No, Sawada-senpai enséñanos esa maniobra que usó contra Mochida-senpai! –

-Sawada-senpai es un deporte nuevo pelear en ropa interior? –

-Sawada-senpai puede enseñármelo? –

-¿Qué? Sawada-senpai enseñará a mí! –

-No, a mí!

De repente, el lugar se llenó de puros gritos. La verdad, con tantas preguntas no sabía que responder, porqué de repente los chicos la admiraban luego de que ocurriera ese momento embarazoso.

Tenía que admitir que su afirmación de que los hombres sean raros y estúpidos era cierta, podía estar de acuerdo con Hana.

Para su suerte, logró escaparse de ellos. Lidiar con Hibari-san enfadado por romper uno de las reglas de la escuela era lo que menos quería, muchas gracias por hoy.

Ingresando a su salón, sus oídos pudieron captar gritos de horror y varios golpes secos, podía suponer que eran los del comité disciplinario. Igual, no le importaba.

Una vez, comenzada las clases, se encontraba a su respectivo asiento ignorando los puros rumores en el aire de parte de sus compañeros acerca de lo sucedido ayer. No le incomodaba sentir miradas sobre su persona, después de todo estaba acostumbrada cuando era Dame.

Si preguntan como pasó, deberían saber que fue culpa de su pequeño tutor.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, recordaba la conversación que tuvieron hace horas.

Es la candidata a jefe de una famosa familia mafiosa; las posibilidades de ser perseguida por asesinos para ganarse su puesto son muchas. Tendría que ser precavida con cada paso o movimiento en su entorno.

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

Era una chica normal nada más, además de encontrarse en una escuela tranquila y aburrida igualmente los estudiantes. Nada malo podría ocurrir.

-Muy bien, clase. Hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, es extranjero venido de Italia. Por favor, entre –avisó el profesor haciendo que todos los estudiantes miraran con atención.

Ingresando por la puerta, un chico de tez blanca, cabello plateado, ojos serios tonos verde tormenta vestido con uniforme sumamente modificado: camisa desarreglada y desabotonada, remera roja estampada abajo, zapatilla negra, pantalón del instituto y muñequeras en ambos brazos.

-Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato –

La mayor parte de la comunidad femenina excepto Kyoko, Hana y Tsuna, lo miraban sonrojadas babeando, suspirando y delirando por él mientras los hombres lo miraban con envidia y fastidio.

Tsuna lo miraba con cierta indiferencia, las chicas son huecas y tontas con los muchachos y sus compañeros de clase, ni que decir!

Aunque debía admitir que ese chico se veía atractivo, observando su ceño fruncido podía suponer que estaba fastidiado por las chicas; era normal, después de todo ella también estaba irritada por los molestos chicos del kendo.

-Gokudera-san puede tomar asiento cerca de Sawada-san –Al mencionarse su nombre, el muchacho cambió su mirada irritada a recelo intensificado. Al llegar a su asiento cercano al de la pelicastaña, comenzó a murmurar maldiciones contando las intensas miradas clavando sobre su persona.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, que habría hecho para que se pusiera así. Comenzaba a sospechar que este chico podría estar relacionado con la mafia.

Después de las clases, comenzó la hora de los deportes.

En este momento haría equipo con Kyoko mientras Hana estaría en otro equipo en vóley. Como lo había dicho antes, era una buena deportista, no llegaba ser tan destacada como las otras, pero de algo servía para su equipo.

Por más que ponía sus propios límites, le gustaría al menos lucirse más en cada deporte que practicaba.

-Entonces, usa tu última voluntad –el pequeño sicario se encontraba oculto en una de las cestas de balones, con León transformado en pistola disparó acertadamente.

-REBORRRNNN! –exclamó Tsuna, de repente con un ardor sofocante correr en sus venas y su uniforme deportivo romperse en pedazos dejándola en ropa interior deportiva color negro con naranja.

Las chicas sorprendidas de la reciente transformación de la pelicastaña, en cuanto comenzó el partido de vóley, en un santiamén el otro equipo habían sido derrotadas por el equipo de Tsuna.

Mediante los pases rápidos, el fuerte golpe del saque y otro intenso golpe, era imposible igualar su velocidad y coordinación.

Lo mismo ocurrió en diferentes eventos deportivos: en básquet (encestó como 100 veces), quemados (golpeó a muchos oponentes masculinos), beisbol (de hombres sobre todo), carreras de velocidad (dejó a los demás atrás) y entre otros. Todo esto y aquello hasta que el efecto de la bala desvaneció por sus 5 minutos pasados.

Tsuna con ropa interior y una mirada llena estupefacción acompañada de irritación al notar que todo esto fue obra de Reborn.

Recibiría nuevamente humillaciones.

-Sawada-senpai, sugoi (1)! –habló una de las chicas de vóley, seguida de exclamaciones de asombro de parte de otras.

-eh? –eso no se lo había esperado.

-Sawada-senpai, usted es asombrosa! –habló uno del equipo de beisbol.

-Sawada-senpai, que sexy se ve! –pronunció un interlocutor del grupo de hombres que la estaban comiendo con la mirada. Depravados!

-Sawada-senpai, usted es la mejor! –

-Senpai! Únase al club de básquet! –

-¿Qué dicen? Se nos unirá al de vóley! –

-Sawada-senpai no perdería el tiempo con ustedes, va unirse al club de kendô -¿Cómo ellos llegaron aquí?

-Y ¿¡CUÁL CLUB QUIERE UNIRSE, SAWADA-SENPAI! –

-Etto…yo –no encontraba respuesta alguna, no recordaba de lo que recientemente había hecho. _Esto debe ser obra de Reborn!_

Pero, la verdad no podía lidiar con todos ellos.

-Tengo que pensar un momento –al instante la pelicastaña comenzó a echar carrera para esconderse de todo el alumnado Namimori para evitar otra humillación o algún otro revuelo.

De lejos se encontraba una persona oculta tras los árboles que rodeaban el patio del edificio escolar.

-hm, ella no es la digna candidata para ser jefe –pronunció para luego retirarse.

Reborn quién también había estado oculto tras la copa de los arboles, notó la presencia del nuevo chico. Sonrió, este día había disfrutado observar las acciones de su estudiante (incluyendo verla semidesnuda) y también el italiano.

Sin duda, será interesante.

A la mañana siguiente…

El día normal para la pelicastaña había terminado por completo.

Ahora era acosada por varios depravados y deportistas que querían que se uniera a sus clubes, chicos que no dejaban de babear por ella y varias miradas de envidia de parte de las estudiantes mujeres.

Durante el receso de clases, no pudo reunirse con sus queridas amigas al intentar esconderse de sus acosadores, podía enfrentarlos pero la razón por la que no hacía era por las estrictas reglas del Comité Disciplinario.

Para su mala suerte, el celular no estaba permitido dentro de la institución. Mierda! Así no podía hablar con Hana y Kyoko.

Una idea le llegó la mente.

¡La azotea!

Sí, era el único lugar donde nadie accedía. Era su única oportunidad de esconderse de esos irritantes.

Corriendo con toda prisa, alcanzó la perilla de la puerta girándola y así acceder finalmente al lugar seguro de sus problemas.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al divisar una dinamita dirigirse hacia su persona, con un reflejo increíble rodó evitando que la explosión le impactara.

¿De dónde salieron?

Virando en diferentes direcciones, pudo notar que no estaba sola. Frente suyo estaba el mismo de esta mañana, el nuevo estudiante extranjero, Gokudera Hayato.

-Así que usted es el causante de esto ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tsuna seriamente denotando una clara molestia.

-Usted no es digna de ser la candidata a Décimo Vongola –afirmó sacando en un instante cuatro pares de dinamitas en cada uno de sus dedos- Si la asesino ahora mismo, yo me convertiré en el Jefe.

La pelicastaña quedó paralizada, no era por miedo, sino de impresión. Este chico, debía ser un asesino, porque nadie normal sacaría en un santiamén peligrosos objetos como esos además luego de ver el momento en que la dinamita casi le explotaba, ahora afirmaba que iba en serio con matarla.

¿Dónde estaba Reborn?

No podía hacerle frente a alguien peligroso.

-Aquí mismo estoy –

La pelicastaña dio un respingo al oír la chillona e infantil voz de su infante tutor.

-Reborn! Se puede saber como llegaste aquí –preguntó extrañada al ver al pequeño sicario disfrazado como paloma.

-Soy un asesino a sueldo después de todo, además he venido para ver cómo iba todo –Ah, vino a ver…un momento, ¿nani?

-Reborn-san –pronunció el peliplata en señal de respeto- Es verdad que si asesino a su estudiante, me convertirá en el Décimo Jefe Vongola –

-Tal como lo dices, no lo puedo negar –

-¿¡Qué mierda dices, Reborn! Significa que estás de acuerdo de que me mate –preguntó la pelicastaña incrédula ante la indiferencia del hitman.

-El nombre del chico es Gokudera Hayato, mejor conocido en Italia como Smoking Bomb Hayato, dispositivo explosivo humano que oculta dinamitas en todo su cuerpo–explicó para luego volar a un lugar seguro.

Tan pronto cuando Reborn terminó de hablar, Gokudera comenzó a lanzar dinamitas que aparecieron de la nada. Tsuna esquivaba como sea posible, corriendo en hacia diferentes lados.

Al ver que no le dio resultado, el peliplata gruñó en señal de irritación y sorpresa.

-Bombas Doble! –exclamó antes para lanzar dinamitas de la cantidad doble que había lanzado antes, aun así Tsuna los esquivó una vez más.

-Bombas Triple! –comenzó a lanzar una cantidad ingente de cartuchos de dinamita, sin darse cuenta que accidentalmente dejó caer una seguida de todas las demás- Mierda! –pronunció al darse cuenta de su torpeza, ahora mismo lo iba a pagar.

La pelicastaña lo miró alterada, ese idiota iba a morir por la gran cantidad de esas dinamitas, sin duda no tendría tiempo para escapar. Ahora mismo estaba pensando si ella podía salvarlo, puede que su retorcida mente le diga que iba a salvar a un asesino pero no en su interior sentía que no podía dejarlo morir así como así.

-Defiéndete con tu última voluntad –

Recibiendo un disparo en la cabeza.

-REBBBORRRNNN! –en el mismo instante, el uniforme de Tsuna se ha roto en miles de pedazos dejándola en ropa interior, esta vez de encaje color blanco con diseños de flores anaranjadas.

Tanto el peliplata como el pequeño sicario quedaron aturdidos y sonrojados por la buena vista del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-APAGARÉ LAS BOMBAS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD –en un santiamén apagó cada mecha de las dinamitas encendidas con la mano sin resultar herida por el fuego, tan sólo pasar los 5 minutos, el efecto de la bala se desvaneció junto con la llama de su cabeza.

Tsuna suspiró. _A tiempo…_

Gokudera estaba boquiabierto observándole, hasta que su expresión cambio a un brillo de admiración. Tendiéndose al suelo en cuatro patas, inclino su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y devoción.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Juudaime (2)! –exclamó- Te seguiré hasta muerte! Puede ordenarme todo lo que pida!

¿¡Na-nani!

- Me equivoqué, tú eres apto de ser el jefe –siguió inclinando la cabeza muchas veces contra el suelo, en señal de disculpa- Perdóname por mis acciones, le ruego que me ordene para compensarla.

Bueno, ahora la boquiabierta era Tsuna, sin cómo reaccionar ante los repentinos cambios de su atacante.

-Tener al perdedor servirle al ganador es una regla de la familia –respondió Reborn por ella. La pelicastaña arrugó el ceño sin saber que decir aún.

-En realidad, yo no tenía intención de convertirme en décimo jefe. Es sólo que, cuando me he enterado que el próximo jefe Vongola iba ser una chica de mi edad, quería probar su fuerza –confesó con timidez, provocando que Tsuna se le cayera la mandíbula.

-_O sea que…todo este lío era para una prueba! _–quería caerse al estilo animé, pero no demostraría, Dame-Tsuna ya no existía. No iba dejar que arruinara su imagen.

-Etto…Gokudera…-kun –para alguien como Gokudera quizás era necesario usar el prefijo, además porque era diferente a la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela. A pesar de haber descubierto su extraña fachada, eso no quitaba que era distinto- No es para tanto que me llames así –comenzó con cierto nervio al recuperarse del aturdimiento.

-Claro que no! Usted me ha salvado la vida, a pesar de que era su rival. Merece llamarse Juudaime! –insistió el peliplata levantándose del suelo con la misma mirada de determinación.

Una gota de pesadez se deslizó en la sien de Tsuna, olvidándose que se encontraba en ropa interior.

-Muy buen trabajo, Dame-Tsuna. Te ganaste un nuevo subordinado –felicitó Reborn aterrizándose a su lado, aunque debía admitir que disfrutaba de la vista.

-¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! –regañó Tsuna ante la grosería que se mostraba su tutor a su compañero.

-Juudaime, me considera como su mano derecha –se alegró el muchacho, Tsuna nuevamente lo miró aturdida.

-_Mi mano derecha? _–Simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por esta locura de mafia.

* * *

**Diccionario**

Sugoi= Asombro! O Increíble (1)

Juudaime= Décimo en japonés (2)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, iba hacerlo largo pero luego de pensarlo bien mejor lo dejaré así por un momento. **

**¿Les parece graciosa esta nueva Tsuna? ¿Qué pasará más adelante?**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	4. Chapter 4: una lluvia tranquila que cae

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una lluvia que cae con tranquilidad**

Sus días normales parecieron acabar.

Mejor dicho, creyó tener días normales pero no fue así. Sino su cruel destino junto con una "bestia" acechándola decidieron hacerle una mala broma, que le costaría humillaciones, frustraciones, estrés, huesos rotos contando con moretones.

Tsuna había llegado a la escuela con curitas y parches en su mejilla, brazos y algunas partes de sus piernas. Tenía un ceño muy fruncido en la cara y una expresión que decía "Si me joden, van a perecer a la mierda".

-Tsuna-chan! Daijobu (1)? –se le acercó Kyoko con una expresión llena de preocupación, sin importar la clara molestia que se mostraba Tsuna.

La susodicha cambió su mueca por algo más suavizada, después de todo eran sus amigas, a ellas nunca iba a insultarlas o mostrarse a la defensiva como hacía con los otros.

-Estoy bien, Kyoko-chan –respondió luego de dar un suspiro para liberar toda la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Pero ¿qué rayos te pasó, Tsuna? parece como si hubieras luchado contra una bestia –comentó Hana con preocupación y seriedad.

-Algo así –dijo recordando uno de los sádicos entrenamientos que le otorgó su tutor, encima temprano cuando necesitaba descansar un poco más luego de haber conocido a Gokudera Hayato, su auto-proclamado mano derecha.

Esperaba que este día no fuera peor.

-Sawada-senpai ¡buenos días!

-Sawada-senpai se ve cool con las banditas

-Sawada-senpai, podemos sentarnos a su lado?

-Sawada-senpai, que hermosa se ve.

Sawada-senpai, Sawada-senpai. Cielos, los chicos no podrían ser más irritantes que nunca. Era preferible cuando nadie la tomaban en cuenta, hasta preferiría volver a ser conocida como "Dame-Tsuna" para evitar ser molestada.

-Déjenle en paz a Juudaime! –gritó un peliplata de la misma edad irrumpiendo la clase y llamando la atención tanto de la comunidad femenina como masculina.

Oh, Dios! Gokudera.

-Juudaime, se encuentra bien? –preguntó con preocupación- Si estos tarados la están molestando, me encargaré personalmente de ellos –aclaró preparándose para sacar sus dinamitas.

-Gokudera –llamó la pelicastaña con cansancio- Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí –le habló con el fin de calmarlo, de vez en cuando podía notar que era un chico impulsivo y algo exagerado, pero tenía buenas intenciones, al menos con ella nomás.

**-**Si Juudaime lo dice entonces esta bien, pero si llegan a hacerle algo no dude en avisarme –aseguró para luego tomar su asiento, consiguiendo miradas de celos de parte de los chicos al ver que se sentaba al lado de la querida Sawada-senpai.

-Juudaime? Ahora el nuevo es tu admirador –preguntó Hana con ceño fruncido.

-Vaya, Tsuna-chan ahora eres la chica más popular de la escuela. Eso es grandioso –estimó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no confío en ese Gokudera tiene aspecto de ser un acosador –advirtió la pelinegra con desconfianza.

-Créeme Hana, no es alguien malo tiene…buenas intenciones –le aseguró la pelicastaña, -_Aunque un poco exageradas, tal vez- _agregó mentalmente con cierta pesadez.

En la hora de gimnasia, era el turno del equipo de beisbol para el entrenamiento.

Tsuna se encontraba caminando mientras observaba con detenimiento el a cada integrante del equipo que estaban reclutando, a juzgar de las apariencias de cada uno (sea temblor, alegría o algo así) estaban entusiasmados o nerviosos mientras los otros se quedaban en el banquillo (quizás eran los calentabancas).

-Nos falta un integrante más para nuestro equipo –anunció uno de los muchachos.

-No tenemos otra opción –

-Oigan, no es ella Sawada Tsunayoshi? –preguntó al divisar a la pelicastaña desde lejos.

-La que bateó y ha hecho varios jonrón insuperables –lo que Tsuna no sabía, era que fue afectada por la bala de la voluntad y ha hecho grandes marcas en cada deporte escolar.

La conversación de parte de los chicos llamó la atención a un chico moreno alto de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes color pardo.

-Sawada-senpai! –llamaron los chicos a la pelicastaña que aún estaba varada viendo el partido.

La susodicha los miró con detenimiento.

-Venga a nuestro equipo, la necesitamos para la práctica –

-Pero, soy una chica…

-Tsuna, puede venir con nosotros. No importa el género –pronunció el chico que estuvo en silencio hace rato.

Tsuna lo observó, ese chico era Yamamoto Takeshi. Estrella del equipo de beisbol al ser el mejor jugador de todos y líder del mismo club, popular entre la comunidad femenina y muy querido en el grupo.

Se detuvo a pensar un rato, a pesar de ser una chica aún la querían en el equipo. Si no jugaba con ellos, supuso que no la dejarían en paz un segundo; y la otra razón era que debió ser obra de Reborn por la bala de última voluntad, en la que ni sabía lo que había hecho.

Ni hablar, no tenía otra opción.

-Kyaaaahhhh~~~! Yamamoto-san! –

-Eso Takeshi-kun!

-Que guapo! –

La cancha de repente se llenó una gran multitud de chicas (fangirls locas en opinión de Tsuna), al parecer la única razón por la que estaban presentes sería por Yamamoto. Esa sonrisa tenía algo, como si fuera una miel de abejas para atraer a todo un enjambre, claro! No podía negarse que ese chico era atractivo incluyendo ese aura relajante a su alrededor, tenía un parecido a su amiga Kyoko.

El transcurso del juego fue lento hasta que terminó el horario de la práctica, Tsuna recordaba que pocas veces había jugado al beisbol pero al menos con su ayuda el equipo ganó. Los chicos comenzaron a adularla y tener brillos de admiración en sus ojos.

-Tal como esperábamos de Sawada-senpai! –

-Sawada-senpai es la mejor –

-Únase a nuestro club, Sawada-senpai –

La pelicastaña los miraba con soslayo, era una chica y lo único que hizo fue seguir las reglas del beisbol, no era para tanto tomarla así. A veces, podría decir que los chicos eran muy raros e incomprensibles en su opinión.

Al menos los estudiantes fueron amables de limpiar todo por ella, aunque Tsuna seguía sin cambiar de opinión.

Una vez, visto que no tenía nada que hacer hizo ademanes de irse.

-Yo, ¿cómo estás, Tsuna? –apareció Yamamoto justo a tiempo antes de que la susodicha desapareciera.

Frunció el ceño, nadie de los chicos, antes de conocerla, le hablaron con tanta confianza. Yamamoto podría ser un chico popular, pero nunca lo conoció personalmente, es más ni siquiera le habló alguna vez.

-Bien –respondió indiferente- oye, no tienes algo que hacer con tu equipo –cuestionó para al menos que la dejara en paz, no es que tomara a Yamamoto como alguien molesto. Al contrario, le agradaba pero no le conocía muy bien, es decir como amigo.

La sonrisa de Yamamoto se hizo débil incluyendo su mirada tornada en tristeza y frustración.

Eso la sorprendió, acaso…acaso ese chico sonreía ¿falsamente ante los demás?

Notaba ahora mismo que se encontraban solos.

-¿Qué debería hacer? –dijo luego de dar un suspiro- No sé por qué, pero me estoy aflojando. A pesar de no ser bueno en las materias de estudio, en beisbol mis éxitos son cada vez más peores –pronunció dolido- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

La aludida lo miró confundida, nunca creyó que alguien con una tolerancia escrita en su sonrisa alegre escondería un lado melancólico y oscuro de los demás.

¿Por qué ese chico le preguntaba a ella? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba a sus amigos?

Lo miró detenidamente, no podría negarse de ayudarlo. No era muy buena con los consejos, los ojos pardo de Yamamoto la miraban apreciativamente, con la esperanza de un poco de apoyo.

Tsuna suspiró.

-Escucha, cada vez que algo me sale mal o cometo errores, la mejor manera para mi es esforzándome en todo lo posible y…valdría la pena en seguir intentando, aunque siga fracasando –era verdad, cuando ella era considerada Dame por los demás. Había tomado la decisión de seguir estudiando y entrenando todos los días para mejorar sus notas, el proceso fue duro y agotador pero al menos cambió y toda la gente dejó de subestimarla.

-Claro, yo también pienso lo mismo, muchas gracias por el consejo –agradeció Yamamoto con una sonrisa para luego irse dejando sola a la muchacha.

La chica parpadeó sus ojos avellana señal de estar pasmada, aunque se fue así nomás. Notó que esa sonrisa seguía siendo forzada.

-Yamamoto –susurró ante su expectativa hacia el chico.

-Dame-Tsuna –casi da un brinco de sorpresa cuando Reborn aterrizó de golpe sobre su cabeza, en cuanto puso un pie en su casa.

-Reborn, no aparezcas así. Casi me das un infarto –reprimió con enojo mientras el sicario, ignorando su queja, aterrizaba al suelo fácilmente.

-Un jefe debería estar preparado para todo –le habló con la misma frase de siempre cada vez que se llevaba su comida- apropósito Dame-Tsuna, jugaste al beisbol hoy?

-No te hagas el inocente, todo es por tu culpa de que los clubes me acosen –pronunció con ceño fruncido.

-Ese es tu agradecimiento por ayudarte a ser popular –preguntó con inocencia fingiendo estar dolido por la acusación de su estudiante.

-Yo nunca quise ser popular, hoy tuve un día atareado. Voy a descansar –comentó para subirse hacia su habitación.

-Conociste a Yamamoto Takeshi –la pregunta de su tutor hizo detener su andar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Me haz estado espiando –

-Quien sabe –le habló con una sonrisa para nada inocente bajo su mirada cubierta bajo la sombra de su fedora- la popularidad y el atletismo de Yamamoto Takeshi es necesario para la mafia, convéncelo para que se una a la familia, Dame-Tsuna.

-No quiero influenciar a alguien como Yamamoto en la mafia, solo le ayudo como amigo, además el es para todos "ardiente" en beisbol –le respondió fingiendo no importarle nada. Pero su mente, aún reproducía la imagen triste del líder del club de beisbol, una parte de ella quería ayudarlo pero su otra mitad, es decir su orgullo le negaba. No era por egoísmo, sino por desconfianza a los que no estaban relacionados con ella.

-Entonces, tú también deberías arder –dijo Reborn sacando un lanzallamas, soplando fuego hacia su estudiante, quien estremecida salió corriendo para salvarse de su lunático y sádico tutor.

-Maldición, Reborn! –quejó intentando evadir el peligroso artefacto de fuego, que mágicamente apareció en las temibles manos del sicario bebé.

La escuela no podría ser peor, para su suerte Gokudera les amenazó a todos esos acosadores que la dejaran en paz contando sus cartuchos de dinamitas en sus manos.

Por primera vez, se sentía agradecida por un chico que la salvara de alguna situación o problema del cual no sabía lidiar. Aunque tuvo que reprimirle al italiano que no usara sus armas para no causar problemas a la escuela y más con los del comité disciplinario, lo raro es que no han dado su presencia.

-Oigan! –genial, otro virus con patas más!-

Gokudera sacó de la nada, otro de sus cartuchos de dinamitas.

-Yamamoto-san está a punto de saltar del edificio! –exclamó horrorizado alarmando a los presentes del salón.

Tsuna abrió los ojos con estupor, acaso…ese imbécil!

Llegando a las afueras de la escuela, los estudiantes se encontraban en los patios gritando con miedo y horror, sin saber que hacer en estos momentos. En las rejas de la escuela, se encontraba ubicado Yamamoto dispuesto a cometer el suicidio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-No puede ser, Yamamoto-san! –lloraba una de sus fangirls seguida por las demás inútiles.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No llegaremos a tiempo! –

-No saltes por favor, senpai! -

La pelicastaña harta de escuchar frases de esos inútiles que no estaban dispuestos a hacer algo para impedir la situación, acudió al lugar ubicado lo más pronto posible con el fin de llegar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No le importaba que, estar corriendo por los pasillos rompía una de las reglas de la escuela. Esto era de vida o de muerte.

Abriendo de golpe la puerta de la azotea, el sonido hizo que el moreno girara su cabeza observando a la persona que acaba de entrar.

Cara a cara se encontró con la chica que habló ayer, quien lo veía con expresión de calma, incredulidad y enojo.

-Ah, Tsuna. Nunca creí que serías la primera en verme –habló con calma aunque sus ojos demostraban una clara tristeza acompañada con dolor.

-Yamamoto –murmuró con una expresión teñida de enfado- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

El chico suspiró cerrando sus párpados por un segundo para luego abrirlos.

-Nada tiene sentido para mí, en beisbol no soy nada más que un fracaso para todos –pausó- por más que todos quieran apoyarme, no siento que se preocupen verdaderamente de mí. El beisbol es lo único en mi vida, di todo mi pasión y todo mi esfuerzo a pesar de no lucirme en la escuela; pero, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, siento que ya no soy para esto.

-Eres un imbécil –le gritó la muchacha con enojo- No puedes desperdiciar tu vida por algo tan estúpido.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías –le contradijo con alzando la voz también- Yo he notado que estás rodeada de verdaderos amigos, siempre luciste en los estudios y deportes. Lo que quiero hacer es no terminar siendo un inútil. Viendo donde estoy parado, no daré marcha atrás…a partir de ahora, mi vida desaparecerá.

-No estás pensando con claridad, Yamamoto! –maldición, no podía ser tan testaruto y terco a la vez- Idiota, acaso no sabes lo que estás dejando…piensa al menos en tu vida, tu familia, tus padres –

El mencionado abrió los ojos estremecido, en este instante comenzó a pensar en su padre. Jamás había tenido esa idea en mente, lo único que se había centrado en su vida fue el beisbol y nada más; Tsuna tenía razón ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para olvidarse de algo tan importante?

-Si dices que no tienes amigos de verdad, déjame decirte que te considero como un amigo! –aunque nunca se ha mostrado abierta con otras personas, lo que acaba de decir era verdad; aunque no conozca del todo a Yamamoto, podría confesar que de todos los chicos a los que los consideraba estúpidos, él era el único que le agradaba de verdad.

-Tsuna –susurró impactado por sus palabras, sin darse cuenta uno de sus pies se resbaló de la baranda ocasionando una pérdida de equilibrio al moreno.

Antes de caer de repente, un par de brazos delgados lo sostenían.

El moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante la caída que resultó no planeada por él y ante ser salvado por alguien como Tsuna, después de oír esas palabras que resultaron un eco en su mente.

Tsuna hacía todo lo posible en sujetarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se cayera, debido que Yamamoto era pesado, su cuerpo comenzó a caer poco a poco llevándose consigo a la pelicastaña.

Mierda, los dos iban a morir. La pelicastaña necesitaba alguna maniobra para evitar un fin aplastante para ambos, no podía pensar con claridad, no cuando sentía un viento frío impactando su rostro por la velocidad de la caída.

En un instante sentía su mente desconectarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sofocarse por el extremo ardor de su cuerpo al igual que una cálida pero ardiente llama surgirse de su cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando supo que, Reborn la disparó nuevamente con la jodida bala de la Última Voluntad de manera acertada.

-REEEBORRRNNN! –exclamó mientras todo su uniforme se desintegró por completo en el proceso dejándola solamente en ropa interior deportiva negra.

-Wow –pensó estupefacto Yamamoto al observar el buen cuerpo que tenía Tsuna, a pesar de estar tapada por su ropa interior deportiva, su proporción eran muy notables.

Tsuna cayó al suelo en línea recta de un salto hacia el suelo y detuvo la caída de Yamamoto tomándolo al estilo princesa. Rápidamente lo llevó a un lugar un poco alejado de la multitud para evitar algún malentendido.

Una vez desaparecido el efecto de la bala, Tsuna suspiró con alivio al notar que tanto el moreno como ella se encontraban sanos y salvos.

-Yamamoto –lo llamó con expresión molesta.

El susodicho parecía prestarle más atención a su cuerpo que su rostro.

La pelicastaña al notar que estaba siendo ignorada, con un tremendo golpe impactó en la cabeza del pelinegro para volverlo a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Auch! –exclamó con dolor.

-Baka (2)! Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido como eso, oíste –le regañó sin importar que estaba semidesnuda.

-Juudaime! –reconocía ese grito de alguna persona en particular. Había olvidado que dejó a Gokudera atrás- Juudai… -el peliplata se había quedado sonrojado y mudo al notar que su adorada jefa se encontraba semidesnuda, pero luego cambió su expresión al ver que no estaban solos- Bastardo! ¿qué mierda le hiciste a Juudaime? –sacando sus preciadas dinamitas, se preparó para aniquilarlo- Te las verás con…

-Gokudera, estoy bien. No pasó nada, nadie salió lastimado –le aseguró Tsuna interrumpiendo a su autoproclamado mano derecha.

-Habla en serio, Juudaime –preguntó Gokudera relajándose un poco, sólo un poco-

La joven asintió.

-Si Juudaime lo dice –guardó sus armas a regañadientes- Escúchame no me importa quien seas o que seas, Juudaime estará bajo mi protección así que ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima –le advirtió al moreno, quien seguía impactado por el repentino golpe recibido de parte de Tsuna.

-Me voy –habló Tsuna con cierta indiferencia mientras tomaba la ropa de repuesto que acaba de traerle Gokudera, quien también abandonó la zona dejando sólo al moreno.

Los estudiantes de Namimori no tardaron de rodear a Yamamoto y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, éste saliendo de su ensoñación simplemente respondió con "sí" con afirmación.

**Al día siguiente…**

El transcurso de su vida seguía siendo igual pero con un giro inesperado, a la salida de su casa se encontró con Gokudera mucho más gruñón que nunca y razón que se debía era por la inesperada presencia de Yamamoto con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yamamoto –habló Tsuna con deje de sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sí, yo mismo pregunto eso –gruñó Gokudera con poco agrado hacia ese sonriente.

-Bueno, un cierto chico extraño con traje me dio tu dirección y me dijo que era porque ya estaba integrado en tu familia…creo que también me dijo algo sobre mafia Jajaja –rió con gracia, a diferencia de la mayoría, su risa sonaba agradable y contagiosa- Es algún juego tuyo, Tsuna –preguntó en tono bromista acompañada de inocencia.

-_Esto debe ser obra de Reborn _–pensó Tsuna con tic en la sien.

-No le hables a Juudaime con tanta confianza, Yakyuu-baka(3)! –insultó Gokudera denotando una clara molestia hacia el nuevo integrante.

-Ma, ma. Si no te he dicho mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto Gokudera –saludó el aludido ignorando el reciente insulto del peliplata, quien de respuesta le dio un gruñido junto con un "aléjate, Yakyuu-baka!".

Tsuna los miraba con una gota pesada deslizándose en la sien. Necesitaría unas cuántas dosis de calmantes luego de esto.

Reborn, se encontraba observando la escena a través de la ventana de la residencia Sawada. Sonrió las cosas se tornarán más y más interesante, se preguntaba como serían los demás guardianes que integrarán a la familia y también algún tipo de entrenamiento adicional para su estudiante, contando sus tipos de gustos en ropa interior (mente pervertida de un adulto en un cuerpo de bebé, jeje).

Qué mas da, ahora son dos. Faltaban otros cuatro.

Hasta ahora podría decir, que la familia se adquirió.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**(1) Daijobu= **¿estás bien?

**(2) Baka= **idiota

**(3) Yakyuu-baka= **idiota del beisbol

* * *

**N/A: El capi de Yamamoto, espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Tsuna, qué otras desgracias le tocará esta vez? Se preguntaron cómo sería si se encontraran con los personajes que aparecerán? Reborn seguirá deseándola en ropa interior? Yamamoto y Gokudera serán depravados como todos los hombres?**

**Bueno, eso lo sabrán en los próximos capis que publique, yo también estoy ansiosa de lo que va ocurrir.**

**Reviews! Plis!**


	5. Chapter 5: el reto

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 5: el reto**

Los problemas venían y venían sin cesar desde que Reborn, su sádico tutor asesino a sueldo entró en su vida, la normalidad parecía estar lejos de Tsuna. Primero, los chicos de Namimori comenzaron a acosarla. Segundo, los clubes deportivos la querían dentro y tercero, Gokudera y Yamamoto discutían sea dentro y fuera de la escuela (aunque Gokudera era el que gruñía, insultaba o gritaba al moreno, quien lo tomaba con tranquilidad o simplemente se reía de la actitud del peliplata, logrando enojarlo más).

Pero al menos, ya era sábado. Sin escuelas, sin acosadores y sin tareas. Sin embargo, esto no era el momento para descansar.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en un campo de grandes hectáreas que rodeaba Namimori. Los grandes árboles de carnosas copas color verde perenne tenían inmensidades que hacían competencia a los rascacielos de la ciudad, las sombras cubrían el interior del bosque apenas permitiendo el ingreso de los rayos solares y en el aire, simplemente se escuchaba el bateo de las alas de las aves junto con las hojas retorcerse ante el movimiento del viento.

Una duda reapareció nuevamente en su cabeza, ¿a qué se refería Reborn con un "reto" para Yamamoto? Y si era sólo para él, ¿por qué la incluyó también?

_-tsk, ¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Reborn?_ –pensó Tsuna volviendo a reproducir imágenes ocurridas ayer, el viernes.

**-Flash back—**

_La pelicastaña había salido de su casa, después de haber desayunado y despedido de su madre. En el camino se reunió con Kyoko, quien la había saludado con una sonrisa cálida y sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna le devolvió también. _

_Ambas caminaban con tranquilidad hablando de cosas interesantes, (a diferencia de las otras chicas huecas, al menos Kyoko no hablaba sobre chicos! ). Por lo menos, estando con Kyoko a su lado sin algún rastro de los chicos y de Reborn, no es que le caiga mal Yamamoto y Gokudera a su lado; sólo podía decir que eran como el perro y el gato, y no quería sufrir un dolor de cabeza por este momento._

_-Tsuna-chan, ¿qué tal estás con Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san? –preguntó inocentemente la Sasagawa menor._

_-Ellos –comenzó la pelicastaña, tomando unos pequeños segundos para responder su cuestión- son muy animados -_

_-¡Eso está muy bien! –la felicitó sin si quiera saber mucho la relación entre su amiga y los chicos- Sabes nunca creí que tendrías más amigos, estoy contenta de que te lleves bien con ellos además de Onii-chan._

_Sí, nunca tuvo otros amigos hombres además de Ryôhei, el hermano mayor de Kyoko. No le importaba la opinión de Hana, de que era un idiota inmaduro, le agradaba tanto que lo consideraba como un hermano que nunca tuvo. Extremista, pero esa energía tan brillante le contagiaba junto con esa sonrisa._

_En la entrada a Nami-chuu pudieron divisar a Yamamoto, quien se había detenido para saludarlas._

_-Yo! Tsuna, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Yamamoto con un gran animo en su sonrisa._

_-B-bien –le respondió, en lugar de indiferencia, esta vez con cierta convicción. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada del trato con el beisbolista._

_Una vez en la entrada de Nami-chuu, Kyoko se había despedido de Tsuna por el momento para ingresar a la escuela. En este mismo instante había aparecido Gokudera._

_-Ohayo gozaimasu (1), Juudaime! –saludó el peliplata en señal de respeto hacia su jefa. Pero, su rostro había cambiado a uno de disgusto tras notar la presencia de cierta persona en particular._

_-Yo! Gokudera –saludó Yamamoto lleno de tranquilidad sin siquiera molestarse al no haber sido saludado._

_-Yakyuu-baka –_

_-También me da gusto en verte, jaja –respondió sonriente, logrando alterar el nervio del peliplata._

_Tsuna simplemente suspiró. Como había dicho antes, la relación entre Yamamoto y Gokudera era como el perro y el gato. Yamamoto era un gato relajado mientras, Gokudera en este caso era como el perro que ladra y muerde (aunque no lo había hecho aún), enfurecido por la presencia del gato, sobre todo cuando llama la atención del "dueño" o "maestro". Ambos chicos eran lindos, en cierta manera distanciada, pero juntos desatarían catástrofes. _

_-Tsuna, será mejor que ingresemos a la escuela, después de todo no quiero perder a mi querida compañera de estudio –pasó su brazo al hombro de la susodicha provocándole cierta sorpresa._

_Gokudera mordió el cigarro encendido entre sus labios. La interacción de ese idiota del beisbol lo hacía salir de sus casillas._

_-Tú! Maldito imbécil, quita tus sucias manos de Juudaime –gritó dándole una orden al moreno, aunque nadie se había quejado. Luego de unos días tras el incidente en la que los estudiantes de Nami-chuu lo han olvidado por completo, se acostumbraron al comportamiento explosivo del peliplata sin cuestionar el porqué._

_De repente, en un sentido fugaz. Apareció el infante aterrizándose en la cabeza de la pelicastaña, esta vez sin fuerza suficiente como para desplomarla al suelo como solía hacer._

_-Reborn-san! Es imposible que un idiota como éste sea aceptado por los Vongola, no vale la pena! –quejó el bombardero mirando al moreno._

_-Yo lo decidí, sin embargo… -respondió luego de haber sonreído enigmáticamente._

_La pelicastaña hizo una mueca, no le gustaba a donde iba todo, especialmente uno de los planes de Reborn. Rezaba mentalmente con tal de que no complicara las cosas, sobre todo echar a perder su vida._

_-Si tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte, le haré una prueba para probar su capacidad de ingresar a la familia. Y obviamente Dame-Tsuna es mi trabajo –habló bajo esa fachada "inocente" sin contar del brillo sádico de su mirada oscura. Tsuna sudó frío aun pensando de que esto no era una buena idea, Yamamoto sonrió sin sospechar de nada siquiera y Gokudera sonrió con sorna._

_-La prueba será la mañana a la mañana, así que no lleguen tarde –finalizó su aviso._

_Sawada y Yamamoto ingresaron a la escuela, Gokudera estaba a punto de alcanzarlos._

_-Espera, Gokudera –detuvo el sicario su andanza- Necesitaré tu ayuda_

_El peliplata parpadeó mientras Reborn solo sonrió con malicia._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Y así fue como pasó todo.

Nuevamente, Yamamoto fue el primero en aparecer.

-Yo, Tsuna! –saludó el moreno con inocencia, sin siquiera saber lo que iba a tratarse realmente la prueba- Parece que aún no han llegado.

Tsuna estaba a punto de hablar, pero sus palabras se trabaron en su garganta al notar un cuchillo afilado, aparecido de la nada, clavado en un tronco del árbol cercano.

-No, ya estamos aquí desde antes –espetó una voz aguda muy conocida- llegas justo a tiempo.

-Reborrrnnn! –gritó Tsuna luego de salir de su estupefacción- pudiste haberme matado con eso!

-Es culpa tuya por no haberme notado –le respondió sin cambiar de expresión- Ahora Yamamoto, tu prueba comienza ¡Ahora!

El moreno se encontraba en medio del bosque junto con Tsuna.

-Bien, ¿en qué consistirá la prueba? –preguntó curiosamente con una sonrisa alegre.

-Simplemente esquivar los ataques –le respondió Reborn.

-Eso es todo? Suena pan comido –

El hitman sonrió maliciosamente para después lanzar cuchillos afilados en línea recta hacia el Yamamoto, quien sorprendido esquivó las armas blancas a tiempo, gracias al entrenamiento del beisbol y sus mejorados reflejos.

-Dame-Tsuna, tú también debes mostrar el ejemplo –

-Nani? Qué yo- qué –no le dio tiempo de quejarse al ver una lluvia de armas blancas dirigiéndose hacia su ubicación actual; las esquivó con facilidad, sino fueran por los árboles y sus reflejos de velocidad, sin duda habría sufrido un dolor agonizante o una muerte horrible.

Después, el infante comenzó a sacar un arma y disparar un millar de balas hacia la pareja, que ahora mismo corrían para evitar lastimarse y al mismo tiempo, evadirlas.

Al menos, escuchando las indicaciones de su maestro la estaban salvando, por un porquito, su pellejo. Aunque seguía pensando que esto era una exageración.

Yamamoto se reía mientras decía que este juego era divertido, sin suponer que todo lo que usaba Reborn eran armas reales u objetos contundentes.

Tsuna le miró con incredulidad, cuestionándose si Yamamoto era un despistado o un idiota.

A pesar de que su Dame estudiante haya acatado sus indicaciones, Reborn por dentro no estaba contento viendo al moreno sonriente corriendo al lado de _SU _estudiante como si fueran… La verdad, no le agradaba para nada, ver a otros hombres muy cerca de Tsuna.

Gokudera movía su mandíbula en señal de exasperación, ver a ese estúpido beisbolista con esa sonrisa idiota en su rostro corriendo al lado de su Juudaime. La verdad, lo irritaba más que nunca.

Las balas se dispararon con velocidad, hasta que Reborn dirigió su vista hacia el peliplata.

-Gokudera, ya puedes soltarlos! –avisó.

Ante la reciente orden, el rostro de Gokudera se iluminó.

-Hai, Reborn-san –siguiendo la indicación del bebé, lanzó el último factor sorpresa de la prueba.

Se trataba de misiles combinados con dinamitas y otros materiales explosivos. Si estos eran suficientes como para impedir que el yakyuu-baka pasara el reto sería un pan comido.

Las armas comenzaron a caer hacia la pareja, quienes todavía ocupados de esquivar balas y bombas no han notado el siguiente ataque. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

La explosión resonó en toda la zona bosqueja más una cortina de humo cubría el cráter aparecido.

Gokudera esperó detenidamente el resultado, mejor dicho, alguna señal de vida de los presentes, especialmente el de Juudaime.

Reborn se encontraba en el mismo estado, esperando notar algo en su campo de visión.

Aunque, los dos comenzaban a preocuparse tras darse cuenta que se pasaron esta vez, dejándose de llevar por sus propios celos.

-Juudaime! ¿Qué he hecho? –el paliplata estaba a punto de lamentarse de sus acciones impensadas hasta que escuchó toses.

Una vez, la cortina de polvo desaparecida. Se podía distinguir a Yamamoto y Tsuna con pequeñas quemaduras y suciedad en sus ropas y semi heridos (al menos no tan graves).

La pelicastaña por lo menos agradecía estar viva y evitado que el moreno saliera del todo herido, aunque éste también había tenido la misma intención de ayudarla.

Gokudera se encontraba angustiado pero alegre esta vez, se reprimió por haber sido estúpido. Su querida Juudaime pudo haberse muerto a causa de su envidia, pudo haberla salvado el mismo; suspiró, tenía que estar agradecido del yakyuu-baka por arriesgarse.

Se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

-Buen trabajo –pausó- No tengo otra opción que aceptarte dentro de Vongola, por haber salvado a Juudaime –aunque fue forzado su palabra, denotaba una clara sinceridad.

-Pasaste la prueba, Yamamoto. Bien hecho –felicitó Reborn acercándose hacia el grupo. Al principio tenía una pisca de preocupación por lo provocado, estaba agradecido de que estuvieran vivos, principalmente su estudiante.

Mientras Yamamoto sonreía, Tsuna dio una sonrisa leve pero honesta. Quizás, sólo quizás ellos puedan llevarse bien si llegaran a trabajar juntos y conocerse más.

-Gracias, yakyuu-baka –Yamamoto sonrió al ver que Gokudera lo aceptó, pero el atacante aún quería decir más- Pero eso no quiere decir que serás cercano a Juudaime, porque su mano derecha seré yo –

-Eh? No entiendo, si Tsuna ya tiene manos porque quieres serlo –comenzó el moreno sin haber entendido la metáfora.

Ahí nuevamente empezó la disputa entre el tranquilo moreno y el escandaloso peliplata. Una gota se deslizó en la sien de la chica, quizás su suposición estaba equivocada, de que algún día éstos se lleven bien parecía una mentira lejana o un largo camino que recorrer aún.

Regresó a casa medio adolorida con Reborn descansando sobre su hombro. Antes de volver, recibió las mil disculpas de parte de su autoproclamado mano derecha por haber usado armas que casi la matan, ella entendió que no era su culpa y insistió mil veces que lo perdonaba, aunque el peliplata seguía pidiendo disculpas hasta cansarse. Se despidió para ya no escuchar otra disculpa de Gokudera y también saludó a Yamamoto, quien se despidió con una sonrisa y dijo que iba a casa también.

-Oh! Tsu-chan, daijobu? –se le acercó su madre preocupada- ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te atropelló un auto o peleaste con un gato –inquirió la mujer sin sospechar que unas bombas le explotaron.

-Digamos que estaba jugando con unos nuevos amigos –le respondió la joven sonriéndole a su madre para asegurarle de que se encontraba bien.

-Oh! Eso es una sorpresa, Tsu-chan –la expresión de la mayor fue cambiada por una gran sonrisa- ¡Que bien que ahora tengas nuevos amigos! Sabes, algún día deberías invitarlos a casa y no te olvides de Kyoko-chan y Ryohei-kun –Nana se fue directamente a la cocina, tarareando una canción que demostraba su alegría por su hija.

Tsuna suspiró.

-Así que le mentiste a tu madre –comenzó Reborn. Cielos no podría hacer otra cosa que hacer su vida un infierno.

-¿Cómo podría decirle que unos misiles y otras armas peligrosas me cayeron encima por culpa de tu reto? –contraatacó con molestia- prefiero decir mentiras en lugar de quedarme en ridículo a causa tuya!

Reborn convirtió a su camaleón en su pistola.

-Al menos agradécete de que sigas con vida, puede que tengas una gran resistencia pero déjame decirte que te daré entrenamientos mucho más severos –amenazó con una pisca de diversión y malicia- En la que tal vez, apenas podrías salir viva.

-Me estás subestimando, ¿verdad? –le respondió Tsuna sin ninguna pisca de temor por su arma y su amenaza. Después de todo, ella también tenía orgullo y detestaba ser subestimada desde que tenía memoria.

-Ma, quien sabe –

Una línea de rayos chispeaba entre las miradas cruzadas del infame bebé sicario y la joven Sawada, había cierto choque el uno con el otro. Reborn se divertía menospreciando a su estudiante, sabiendo que era una persona igual de orgullosa, además de verla en situaciones un tanto "embarazosas" mientras Tsuna detestaba ser subestimada por cualquiera, sobre todo por aquel bebé, que comenzó a considerarlo como un ser anormal y un demonio arruina vidas ajenas.

-Tsu-chan! Deja de molestar a Reborn-kun y ve a asearte un poco –le habló su madre para continuar con su labor en la cocina.

En la cena, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Bueno, Tsuna vigilaba cada movimiento de su tutor con tal de que no robara su comida como de costumbre y disfrutar, al menos, su tiempo de caridad con su querida madre.

Reborn se encontraba tendido en su hamaca de red colgada en la pared de la habitación de Tsuna, luego de cenar la pelicastaña le había avisado que se tomara un baño.

Hasta ahora, esperaba con ansias dormir.

¿Por qué su Dame estudiante se tardaba tanto?

Juraba que la iba a llenar de balas una vez que entre en este instante.

-¡Que buen baño! –se escuchó una voz relajada entre suspiros.

Hablando del rey de roma, la iba a poner donde…

Los pensamientos homicidas del sicario se omitieron, en cuanto su vista viajó hacia una pelicastaña con cabellos humedecidos con una toalla corta cubriendo la mayor parte necesaria de su cuerpo.

Tsuna andaba en su habitación como si no notara la presencia de su tutor, creyendo que estaba dormido. Caminó hacia el armario y con la puerta cubrió su cuerpo para dejar caer la toalla y vestirse con la ropa interior de encaje color negra mientras arrojaba su pijama limpia hacia su cama.

Tendida en el cómodo colchón terminó de secarse el cabello con la otra toalla luego de haberse puesto el pijama (consistía una camiseta de manga corta color negra con un pequeño pantaloncillo ajustado azul). Una vez lo suficientemente seca, colgó las toallas húmedas y se arropó en la cama para dormir plácidamente, sin siquiera confirmar si su tutor estaba dormido o no.

Reborn se encontraba en shock lleno de estupefacción. Acaba de ver a su estudiante…semidesnuda.

La había visto muchas veces en ropa interior, aunque cubriera todo sea estilo encaje o deportivo sus proporciones eran claramente notables. No podía negar que la chica tenía un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado como para comerla con sólo mirarla, aunque sabía por antemano que él no era el único que lo había notado. Y eso lo exasperaba, un poco.

Si no fuera por su cordura de asesino, le habría dado un sangrado nasal.

Aquel cuerpo de la chica con una pequeña toalla cubriéndole era sumamente fatal para un hombre como él, se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Si volviera a ver a su estudiante de esa manera, simplemente perdería su cordura por completo. Aunque no lo sepa, era después de todo un adulto convertido en un bebé.

Maldita sea las hormonas.

* * *

**Diccionario japonés**

**(1) Ohayo gazaimasu= **Saludo japonés buenos días en señal de respeto hacia una persona importante o respetable.

* * *

**N/A: Me salió corto esta vez el capi, quería hacerlo largo agregándole algo más pero decidí dejarlo así por el momento. Igual ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sobre todo en la escena de que todos parecen sentirse atraídos hacia Tsuna. Jeje, quería poner cierta escena motivacional para los fanes de Fem27. Aun no habrá emparejamiento, pero ya lo pensaré. **

**Ah, y lo de aparición de sus personajes favoritos, me temo que aparecerán más tarde, perdón pero estoy siguiendo la saga del arco de la vida diaria de KHR! pero de mi versión, claro. Espero que sean pacientes con el transcurso del fic, intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que aparezcan Hibari, Mukuro y entre otros más temprano.**

**Con respecto a mis otros fic's, siento no haber publicado algo todavía como Sky Chord. Es que aún no se me dio por completo la idea en la cabeza, pero juro con todo mi ser y palabra de escritora que haré todo lo posible de publicar al menos el capi siguiente!**

**Plis, Reviews.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Underword**


	6. Chapter 6: el niño vaca llorón

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 6: el niño vaca llorón**

En el domingo mañanero en Namimori, era un día de descanso para la mayoría de sus habitantes. El día era brillante y cálido, los trabajadores tenían un merecido descanso y algunas familias disfrutaban sus ratos libres para pasear.

Pero, para alguien desafortunado como Tsuna tuvo la mayor desgracia de recibir otro entrenamiento severo de parte de su espartano tutor.

Reborn se le había ocurrido una "explosiva" idea de utilizar bombas si la pelicastaña contestaba mal en algunas de sus preguntas.

Al saber que le iba muy bien en las diferentes disciplinas de la escuela, había decidido utilizar enciclopedias gigantescas de la universidad.

¿Cómo mierda iba a entenderlo?

Los textos secundarios para ella era pan comido, ya que en sus tiempos libres solía leer varias enciclopedias (sea química, botánica, literatura, etc.), pero libros universitarios eran…otra cosa.

-2679

-Error! –contestó nuevamente Reborn oprimiendo el maldito botón para activar el explosivo dejando resultado una quemada y malhumorada Tsuna.

-Mierda, Reborn! Acaso no me puedes enseñar de una manera más normal –quejó con una notable expresión de irritación y molestia.

-Deja de quejarte, Tsuna ¿quieres que use animales salvajemente furiosos en lugar de bombas? –amenazó con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos negros.

-_Estás bromeando, verdad? _–pensó la pelicastaña mirándolo con incredulidad, sus palabras sonaban verosímiles antes que bromistas. Sería mejor para su bien no quejarse del lado "blando" de su tutor y seguir con la lección.

Curiosamente, frente de la ventana y afuera, en la rama del árbol se encontraba un pequeño niño con peinado de afro y dos cuernos en la cabeza usando enterito (ropa para bebé) con manchas asemejadas al de una vaca.

Tsuna lo miró, nunca antes había visto un bebé vestido de esa manera y sobre, desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Mi nombre es Lambo-san! Prepárate para tu muerte, Reborn! –exclamó el pequeño lanzando dos granadas hacia el hitman, quien se las devolvió usando a León transformado en una raqueta de tenis.

El pequeño niño vaca sin tener tiempo de reaccionar las granadas explotaron.

-¡Que mierda…Reborn! –le gritó Tsuna con horror lo que había hecho su tutor al inocente niño.

-Qué acaba de ocurrir, oí una explosión –apareció el peliplata vestido con ropa informal por la puerta.

-Etto, Gokudera ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelicastaña con una gota en la sien.

-Juudaime! –exclamó en tono de asombro, pero luego recuperó su compostura inclinando su cabeza en señal de disculpa- Perdón por mi repentina intromisión en su casa, Juudaime! Nunca creí que este es su hogar, lamento por no haberle avisado antes y lamento por no haberme imaginado que estaba ayudando a la madre de Juudaime! –inclinó la cabeza contra el suelo miles de veces.

-Espera, ¿ya viste a mi madre? –preguntó Tsuna tratando de detener a las acciones masoquistas de su amigo.

-Sí, es una mujer increíble y hermosa ya veo de donde sacó Juudaime sus admirables encantos –pronunció con admiración, Tsuna lo miró con pesadez pronunciando un "no es para tanto".

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivía, Gokudera-kun? –temía si lograba saber que su auto proclamado mano derecha podría ser un acosador, esperaba que no fuera igual que los depravados de su escuela.

-Ah, eso. Bueno ocurrió así…

**-Flash Back—**

El peliplata caminaba en los barrios de Namimori para llegar a su departamento, llevaba unas compras que había hecho en un supermercado cercano, como era domingo lo único que haría sería descansar o mirar televisión.

Suspiró, la rutina diaria era muy aburrida para su gusto tanto que había llegado preferir pasar tiempo con su querida jefa incluyendo Reborn-san hasta ese idiota del beisbol, pero jamás admitiría del último.

-Ay, Dios –se escuchó una voz femenina, sus ojos verdes observaron a una mujer mayor de cabello castaño corto y brillantes ojos caramelo levantando sus cebollas tendidas al suelo.

Sin saber quien era, había decidido ayudarla a recoger sus compras.

-Ah, Arigato. Eres muy amable –agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa.

Gokudera pudo notar que aquella señora llevaba demasiada carga, quizás sería mejor llevarla hasta su casa y luego irse nomás.

Habían llegado finalmente a una residencia que no estaba tan lejos de la suya, depositando las bolsas en el suelo de la casa despidió de la mujer para regresar.

Antes de realizar dicha acción, se escuchó un BOOMM!.

Un sonido asemejado al de una bomba al explotar.

-Perdón por el estruendo, es que mi hija está teniendo una lección especial de su nuevo tutor –escuchando esos datos le parecía familiar, era inteligente después de tono al menos ni llegaba a ser tarado como el yakyuu-baka- Si quieres puedes pasar y tomar té, por favor –avisó para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Podría decirse que fue su imaginación o pura coincidencia, tenía la necesidad de averiguarlo. Encaminándose por los pasillos, tenía que investigar por su cuenta o preguntarle a la señora.

KABOOOMMM!

A diferencia del sonido anterior, había sido un estruendo sumamente intenso. Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alarmar al peliplata, si no escuchó mal, el sonido provino de arriba.

Empezó a correr desenfrenadamente por las escaleras para comprobar lo ocurrido.

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-_Ya veo –_pensó Tsuna luego de haber oído la historia de Gokudera, quien no paraba en disculparse miles de veces sin cansarse.

Antes de decirle unas palabras a su auto proclamado mano derecha, evadió una bala que casi impacta su rostro.

-Deja de hablar con tu subordinado y sigamos con la lección, Dame-Tsuna –regañó el hitman con aire severo ignorando lo ocurrido recientemente.

-Me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido a ese…-una puerta abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El mismo infante vaca estaba de pie dentro de su habitación, había entrado en cuestión de segundos. Simplemente, extraño.

-_Debe ser muy resistente para venir aquí con heridas menores –_admitió mentalmente sintiendo impresión alguna hacia el niño.

-Una vez más, Yo el gran Lambo-san he venido aquí para matarte Reborn. Así que me mostraré piadoso si te rindes –exclamó el niño sonriente por su gran discurso, aun así no fue capaz de captar atención del hitman, quien seguía hablándole a Tsuna sobre el tema de química.

El pequeño se mostró incrédulo mientras Gokudera comenzó a temblar de enojo por la intromisión molesta de un "inesperado" visitante.

-No interrumpas el entrenamiento de Juudaime, vaca estúpida –le gritó el peliplata en señal de irritación.

Sintiendo que esto terminará en un lío, Tsuna había decidido calmar un poco a su mano derecha aunque otra curiosidad que le entró en la cabeza era ¿por qué ese pequeño llamado Lambo parecía conocer a Reborn?

El pelinegro con peinado de afro comenzó a llorar de frustración al ser ignorado.

-Muere, Reborn! –gritó echándose a correr directamente hacia el hitman, quien lo golpeó con León transformado en mazo mandándolo hacia la pared- Gyahh –lloró ante el impacto recibido.

Deslizándose de la pared, Lambo movió el rostro energéticamente para luego dibujar una brillante sonrisa en su rostro eliminando el dolor físico.

-Yo, Lambo-sama de 5 años, de Italia y el mejor asesino a sueldo de la Famiglia Bovino. Me gustan los caramelos y las uvas. Y Yo, Lambo-sama acaba de conocer a Reborn en un bar, gyajajah –sonrió ampliamente- Así que lo intentaré otra vez, Lambo-sama se presenta ante Reborn –levantó la mano en señal de saludo aunque nuevamente fue ignorado por el hitman.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, comenzaba a sentir cierta pena hacia Lambo. Al parecer quería ser amigo de Reborn jugando como asesino, creía. Suspiró, a veces esperaba que su tutor fuera al menos considerado con los niños.

Lambo no se iba a dejarse llevar por la decepción y frustración, así que siguió sonriendo alegremente para después sacar objetos de su enorme cabeza de afro.

-Lambo-sama trajo recuerdos de Italia –a Tsuna le despertó una curiosidad, jamás en su vida conoció otros lugares que no fuera Japón así que decidió animarle al pequeño, después de todo era solamente un niño. Bueno, al menos normal comparado con Reborn.

-Lambo-kun podrías mostrarnos lo que trajiste –pronunció la chica con una sonrisa para levantarle el animo.

Animado por el interés de la chica, el susodicho sacó dentro de la bolsa varios paquetes de golosinas y fotografías de su ciudad natal.

-Esto es Kiritanpo (1), Pero pero candy (2), las fotos de Italia y lo mejor mis dulces sabor uva-

Tsuna sonrió, Lambo era un niño ingenuo e inocente, típico en los niños. Después de todo, les gustaba las golosinas y los juegos. A diferencia de los chicos, le agradaba más los niños o la gente madura, en este caso como Lambo y sus amigos hasta su tutor.

Gokudera sólo bufó con molestia y Reborn seguía ignorando.

Los ojos verdosos del niño amenazaban con llorar de desesperación, Tsuna observándolo con pena decidió incitarlo.

-Eso es genial! ¿y qué otras cosas tienes, Lambo-kun?

El pequeño asintió con cierto ánimo y de su peinado afro sacó una enorme Bazooka color violeta.

Espera un momento, _¿¡Una Bazooka!?_

-Esta Bazooka tiene un interruptor que puede reemplazar el yo de ahora con tu yo de 10 años del futuro, el jefe me lo había dado. Así que esto sólo le pertenece a Lambo-sama –terminó tratando de sacar al menos interés de Reborn.

La Sawada sorprendida de dicho objeto, se preguntaba si era posible eso o era un invento del adulto por pena hacia Lambo. Era curioso y la otra duda era ¿cuántas cosas pueden caber dentro de su cabello afro?

El pequeño sicario siguió ignorando, a pesar de que se le dio un tic en su ceja al ver la debilidad de Tsuna hacia los niños. Acaso no lo consideraba un niño también.

Tsuna dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Lambo para consolarlo, al parecer estaba funcionando al notar que el pequeño poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

-¿Tienes algo más, Lambo-kun? –pidió la joven calmada con curiosidad.

La siguiente cosa que sacó el pequeño vaca de su cabello afro eran dos granadas rosas, las mismas que había usado contra Reborn. Tsuna se alarmó, esperaba que Lambo no hiciera lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hacían estas cosas? –se preguntó, hasta que sonrió al recordarlo- Muere ahora mismo, Reborn –corrió hacia el asesino a punto de lanzar las armas explosivas, cuando recibió una fuerte patada de Gokudera acompañado de un grito "_Deja de joder a Juudaime, estúpida vaca!"_ y un golpe directo con el mazo de León transformado.

Lambo salió volando con la granada detonada.

BOOOOMMM!

La explosión nuevamente resonó afuera, quien sabe a donde fue a aterrizar el pequeño.

La pelicastaña ante lo repentino se encontraba boquiabierta con expresión atónita mientras Gokudera sonrió con satisfacción.

-En serio, Reborn? Hacerle eso a un niño de 5 años –criticó Tsuna frunciendo su ceño denotando una clara molestia.

-No lo conozco, de cualquier manera se trata de Bovino. La famiglia mafiosa muy pequeña que no posee ninguna reputación, no me relaciono con gente inferior –comentó Reborn con arrogancia.

-Sí que eres anormal, Lambo al menos tiene armas y su jefe debió darle esa cosa del tiempo. Si realmente fuera inferior no le habría otorgado ese privilegio –contraatacó la pelicastaña- _A veces puede ser mucho más infantil que cualquier otro niño, pero que digo. Después de todo no es nada más que un bebé._

-Parece que no tienes problemas con los niños –replicó Reborn.

-Es un niño después de todo, al menos no como tú –

Antes de decir un regaño más, se escuchó un grito proveniente de la planta baja. Nana la estaba llamando.

-Voy –le respondió, Tsuna- Ya vuelvo –avisó a los presentes para luego encaminarse hacia abajo.

Una vez que bajó por las escaleras, se encontró su madre con Lambo sollozando en sus manos todo quemado junto con su ropa a causa de la explosión mas el resto de las hojas y ramas enredados en su cabello. Sin duda, fue enviado a algún parque o un jardín ajeno. Pobre niño.

-Este pequeño se llama Lambo-kun, vino aquí y me acaba de decir que conoce a Reborn y quiere ser su amigo. ¿No es así? –le preguntó la mujer con suavidad y el pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza.

-_Solo quería ser su amigo, nada más. Pero con Reborn, creo que escogió mal –_pensó la Sawada apenada por el pequeño.

-Tsu-chan, estaré ocupada con la cocina. Así que puedes ocuparte de ellos, por favor –pidió su madre en tono de ruego- Trata de separarlo si se pelean –entregando Lambo a su hija, se encaminó a la cocina para retomar su labor.

-_Crees que tengo opción, oka-san _–suspiró la pelicastaña para retirarse hacia su habitación.

Una vez cerca de su puerta, le quitó los restos de las hojas y ramas del cabello afro de Lambo con suavidad, sin lastimarlo. Y le acarició la cabeza para animarlo.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar con Reborn? –

Lambo le respondió asintiendo su cabeza.

Pero antes que nada.

-Gokudera –llamó recibiendo la atención del peliplata- Puedes venir aquí un segundo.

-Sí, Juudaime –preguntó una vez cerca de su jefa.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, pero no era necesario patearle a Lambo –pausó con el pequeño aún entre sus brazos- Pídale una disculpa.

-Pero el fue… -el comportamiento de su amigo parecía, mas bien, a un niño que acaba de romper algo valioso y se negaba a decir la verdad o disculparse con algún adulto.

-Gokudera, sin peros. Discúlpate –interrumpió Tsuna repitiendo su orden.

No podía negar ante la orden de su querida Juudaime así que, a regañadientes inclinó su cabeza en señal de perdón.

-Puedes disculparme, Idi- Lambo-sama –parecía estar dolido de tener que disculparse con un chiquillo irritante, que para él no valía la pena.

Tsuna le sonrió, logrando animar a Gokudera y volvió su vista hacia Lambo esperando su respuesta.

-¡No! –le espetó el niño cambiando su expresión llorosa a una divertida.

Gokudera se enfadó, ahora si que lo iba a matar.

-¿Qué mierda dices, vaca estúpida?

Tsuna para evitar que ocurra otro lío, sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo.

-Te disculparas con Gokudera si te doy un dulce –le preguntó dulcemente.

El niño sonrió alegre y asintió la cabeza para tomar el caramelo. La pelicastaña le acarició la cabeza mientras le sonreía y Gokudera se sonrojó ante la bella sonrisa de Juudaime, Reborn simplemente gruñó en silencio.

Una vez los tres en la mesa, Nana fue un momento para traer la comida preparada. Reborn se encontraba sentado en la mesa, Gokudera sentado en el lado derecho de Tsuna, quien estaba sentada en el centro con Lambo sentado a su lado en la mesa.

-El sueño de Lambo-sama es convertirse en el jefe de la familia Bovino y hacer que todos se inclinen ante Lambo-sama! –su mirada se depositó en sus manos- Pero, el jefe me dijo que para eso debo derrotar al hitman nº 1, Reborn!

-_¿Qué clase de jefe pediría eso a un niño? Después de todo, es un niño ingenuo y un tanto ignorante –_inclinó su cabeza al estilo animé.

-Je, como si pudi… -Gokudera se calló al recibir una mirada de reproche de Tsuna.

-Cuando el jefe me llevó al bar por primera vez, ahí fue donde conocí a Reborn, Lambo-san comía sus dulces favoritos de uva mientras Reborn hacía burbujas de goma con su nariz –

-_¿¡Estaba durmiendo!? _–pensó Tsuna con expresión atónita.

-Reborn-san cree que la famiglia Bovino es de clase baja, no quiere hablar contigo por inferior, vaca estúpida –espetó Gokudera sin rodeos.

-Gokudera –regañó la chica.

-En, serio!? –gimió el niño amenazando con llorar-

-Pero, Lambo-kun. Si creces te convertirás en el famoso asesino y su familia será de clase alta –los ojos avellana de la muchacha lo miró con gratitud.

-¿E-en serio? –preguntó el pequeño dejando de llorar.

Tsuna asintió.

-Sí, podrás convertirte en el mejor asesino como Reborn ¿Te gustaría serlo? –

-Sí –se limpió las lágrimas-

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho, trata de no molestar a Reborn y ser amable con Gokudera ¿Podrás hacerlo? –

-Sí ¡Sí! –respondió Lambo, esta vez, con más ganas y entusiasmo.

-Juudaime, eso fue un discurso realmente inspirador –felicitó Gokudera rodeado de brillo de admiración, casi llorando de felicidad.

-Arigato –respondió con poca convicción, su amigo no tenía porque exagerar.

En la cena, todo parecía transcurrir pacíficamente. Los presentes, una vez con sus cenas servidas, comían con tranquilidad. Pero esta vez duró una vez que Nana se retiró y Lambo realizó otro intento de conversar con Reborn, siendo nuevamente ignorado.

Harto de no recibir la atención que quería, el pequeño vaca tomó el cuchillo con la intención de lanzárselo al hitman. La pelicastaña se horrorizó.

-Reborn, no… -fue muy tarde, el cuchillo fue desviado hacia Lambo, que por suerte no fue herido sino el objeto contundente le atinó a su Bazooka.

POOFF!

Surgió un extraño humo rosado en el comedor, una vez disipado apareció un chico alto de cabello sedoso color negro con cuernos de metal y un ojo verde visible con una extraña marca en la mejilla. Usaba camisa blanca con diseños de manchas negras, pantalón caqui, saco de vestir negro y zapatos.

Gokudera y Tsuna se encontraban en shock.

Nada en la vida ocurría algo así. No cuando se trata de una extraña Bazooka que había caído encima de un niño vaca, quien en un instante fue reemplazado por un joven atractivo en un humo extraño color rosa.

-Tsuna-nee-sama (3) me da gusto verte en versión joven, mejor debo decirle Srta. Vongola –dice el muchacho mientras abraza a una muy confundida y sonrojada Tsuna.

-_¿Srta. Vongola? Entonces, es… -_no podía creerlo, esa Bazooka era real!- Eres Lambo-k

-Aléjate de Juudaime, pervertido! –gritó Gokudera enfurecido de ver un extraño abrazando a su jefa, además que la había hecho sonrojar.

-Oh, hola a ti también Ahodera (4) –saludó al notar al peliplata gritón que lo había conocido hace 10 años, para luego sacarle la lengua en señal de burla.

-¿Qué mierd -

Fue entonces cuando Lambo notó a Reborn.

-Saludos, Reborn ¿Cómo estás tratando con mi yo más joven? –preguntó, luego de soltarle con suavidad a su nee-san.

Aun así fue ignorado. Lambo le dio un tic en la sien, después de haber pasado una década Reborn seguía tratándolo igual que antes, es decir, ignorarlo.

El ambiente parecía haberse tornado tenso, había electricidad entre las miradas cruzadas de Reborn y Lambo, pero en lugar de chispazos el sonido del hitman masticando la comida era señal de que estaba ganando estaba batalla.

Mientras Tsuna agarraba por detrás a Gokudera, con el fin de evitar algún lío o un atentado hacia el Lambo adulto.

-_Esto es ridículo, ¿cómo puedo comer así? _–se preguntó incómoda.

Han pasado medio segundo de silencio, hasta que finalmente Lambo explotó.

-Morirás Reborn con mi poder de rayo! Elettrico Cornatta (5)! –exclamó, y en un instante, poderosa energía eléctrica cubrió su par de cuernos de metal y corrió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Reborn.

Tsuna quedó sorprendida en absoluto, no podía creer que Lambo un niño llorón se había convertido en alguien temible y poderoso, podía jurar que Reborn no podría rivalizarlo.

Tenía que detener esto, antes de que ocurra lo peor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al observar que Reborn, sin ningún problema esquivó a Lambo y clavó el tenedor en su cabeza.

-Debo…resis WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –el muchacho salió corriendo de la casa llorando a mares aún con el cubierto enterrado en la cabeza.

Tsuna y Gokudera tenían sudor cayendo de la sien. Lambo no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto.

Después de la reciente partida del adolescente, la pelicastaña comenzaba a preocuparse por el niño. Según lo que Lambo le había dicho esa extraña Bazooka violeta tenía como límite cinco minutos, quien sabe donde se encontraría, después de todo sabía muy bien que los niños no podían cuidarse solos.

Abandonó el comedor por unos momentos para luego regresar con Lambo llorando entre sus brazos.

-Tsu-chan, eres muy linda en cuidarlo. Podrías ser su hermana mayor si Lambo quiere quedarse aquí –Nana le sonrió a su hija.

Tsuna colocó a Lambo sobre su regazo y le dio de comer su comida para alegrarle un poco. El niño había olvidado lo ocurrido recientemente y se dignó en disfrutar inmensamente.

La sonrisa de Nana se amplió al ver a su hija tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar al pequeño, Gokudera se contuvo (por Tsuna) la necesidad de gritarle insultos no aptos para niños y Reborn ya había tenido suficiente paciencia.

En primer lugar, esa vaca estúpida distrae a su estudiante de sus lecciones. En segunda, la arrastra fuera de su habitación por mero capricho. En tercera, con descaro le hace caso omiso (como si le importara) mientras es alimentado por _su _estudiante.

En cuanto Nana dejó por un rato el comedor para traer una bebida, Reborn golpeó a Lambo por la cara con León transformado en mazo. El niño vaca llorando sacó dos granadas, Gokudera con la paciencia acabada preparó sus dinamitas.

_BOOOMMM!_

Una explosión intensa fue lo suficiente para hacerle volar a Lambo afuera por la ventana.

-Lambo-kun! –gritó Tsuna corriendo para buscarlo- Reborn! Gokudera! ¿¡Cómo se atreven hacerle eso a un niño!?

-Gomenne (6), Juudaime –se disculpó el peliplata inclinando su cabeza hasta golpearse al suelo en señal de ruego- pero esa vaca estúpida pudo haberle matado así que lo hice en su defensa.

Bueno, no podría decirle nada a su subordinado, era demasiado leal a ella. No podría enfadarse con él, pero esta vez era la excepción cuando se trataba de un bebé.

-Reborn! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lambo-kun?

-¿Qué dices, Dame Tsuna? sólo ayude arreglando su espalda –aclaró inocentemente.

-_¿Qué demonios le pasa? Es un completo anormal!_

-Iré por Lambo-kun! –salió por la puerta andando a toda velocidad para buscar al niño.

-Matte (7), Juudaime! –el peliplata la siguió corriendo hacia afuera por la puerta.

El pequeño hitman una vez solo, simplemente gruñó con molestia.

¿Qué tenía ese estúpido vaca lo que no tenía él?

Una mierda el día de hoy.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Kiritanpo= **es un plato japonés, que se basa en machacar arroz recién cocido y luego enrollarlo alrededor de los pinchos de un cedro japonés, pueden servirse en miso dulce. (1)

**Pero pero candy= **los japoneses llaman así a los dulces, principalmente a los caramelos, paletas, etc. (2)

**Tsuna-nee-sama= **es una mezcla de Tsuna con onee-sama, es un honorífico cuando se respeta a una persona mayor. (3)

**Ahoudera= **es una mezcla entre "Ahou" (otra forma de decir "idiota" en japonés) con Gokudera. (4)

**Elettrico Cornatta= **es un ataque de Lambo adulto. (5)

**Gomenne= **Perdóname (6)

**Matte= **Espera o esperénme (7)

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Me costo mucho escribirlo, porque se suponía que lo iba publicar unos días atrás, es que tuve un inconveniente. Igual, espero sus opiniones sobre el capi y muy pronto publicaré la continuación. Estoy ansiosa de poner los siguientes personajes en aparición, trataré de hacer lo posible en aparecer a sus favoritos.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Underword**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7: clases de cocina

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 7: clases de cocina, una lolicon aparece**

Tsuna estaba cansada. El verano era una época del año inaguantable debido a la insoportable ola de calor que inundaba cada aire de Namimori.

Podía jurar que este día de la semana era peor que un infierno, ni en su propia casa se sentía a salvo del maldito calor que corría en el aire denso.

Había salido por un momento, arrastrándose por las calles calurosas de su barrio para, al menos, encaminarse hacia alguna tienda para conseguir algo para refrescarse. Quería algo frío y húmedo para saciar la sed intensa que estaba sintiendo.

-Oh, Kami (1) –pronunció con voz irritada y reseca- Si tan sólo tuviera algo para beber –

Milagrosamente aparece una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos magenta y ojos color verde olivo andando en bicicleta se había detenido justo a su lado y le había arrojado una lata de refresco en sus manos.

-Por favor, téngalo si gustas –con un guiño en el ojo estilo de celebridad, desapareció andando en bici dejando sola a la pelicastaña.

Eso fue extraño.

Si hubiera tenido una voluntad débil, más bien como toda persona idiota habría abierto la lata sin sospechar de nada y haber bebido el contenido.

Pero, para su suerte no era así. Tsuna desconfiaba a las personas extrañas y más cuando se trata de una hermosa mujer desconocida que te ofrece una lata de bebida justo en el momento cuando necesitaba algo de beber.

Abriendo la lata obtenida, la pelicastaña simplemente derramó el líquido al suelo.

En lugar de oír un simple "splash", más bien se escuchó un chispazo acompañado de un vapor que señalaba calor.

La bebida sospechosa no era nada más que un veneno de alto contenido corrosivo, si lo hubiera bebido habría tenido una muerte súbita.

Esto ya no le parecía gracioso.

Suspirando la joven, arrugó y lanzó la lata detrás de su hombro y se encaminó a su casa nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta, que un cuervo murió al oler el humo emanado del suelo.

Kami-sama parecía desearle muerte nada más. Maldito destino que le tocó vivir.

No sabía quien se trataba, pero esa mujer debía ser una asesina como para querer haberla matado con veneno.

Ay, no!

Debe ser uno de esos asesinos o enviados por la mafia para eliminarla con tal de obtener el puesto Vongola.

Sin duda, no puede haber algo peor. Pensó la joven con sarcasmo puro.

Al llegar a casa, podía suspirar de alivio al sentir un aire para nada sofocante como afuera para luego subirse por las escaleras.

En su habitación se encontró con su tutor cubierto por miles de escarabajos rinocerontes sobre su cuerpo. Ignorando por esta vez, la extraña rareza de Reborn, necesitaba saber sobre esa mujer.

Si esa señora (Tsuna no le importaba la edad de las mujeres mayores, tampoco si eran lindas o no. Siempre las refería llamándolas "señora") iba ser un peligro, tendría que exterminarla antes de que se convierta en otro lastre en su vida. Tsuna quería vivir una vida sin estrés, gracias.

Pero, tenía otra duda.

-Reborn, ¿y esos escarabajos? –preguntó la pelicastaña, con tal de saber a qué se debía su extraño gusto.

-Son muy útiles para recolectar información en el verano –le respondió con simpleza.

Antes de preguntar más, se escuchó el timbre tocar.

Bajando por las escaleras, el insistente ruido de la campana no se hizo esperar. Dios! Que irritante, recordó que su madre Nana fue a realizar compras, así que nadie se encontraba presente en la casa excepto su tutor y ella; no estaba Lambo así que supuso que fue con su madre.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada, abrió la puerta y por sorpresa, se encontró con la misma mujer de hace rato sonriente (más bien falsa, aunque muchos dirían "estilo de celebridad") y una caja de pizza en su mano.

-Gracias por la espera, aquí tiene la pizza Vongola –dijo

Tsuna con una mirada indiferente cerró la puerta de golpe a la cara de la extraña mujer. Era bastante obvio que esa señora quería asesinarla, además de haberle puesto de manera obvia el nombre de la pizza y que aparece como si hubiera ordenado la comida, cuando en verdad no fue así.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez con vehemencia. ¿Y qué creen, amigos? Es nuevamente la molesta extraña con la pizza envenenada y una máscara de gas cubriendo su rostro.

Tsuna, para salvar su pellejo, corrió hacia su habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, dispuesta a salvar para escaparse. Para su suerte, su tutor sádico aparece y patea la caja de pizza envenenada hacia fuera (en consecuencia, tres cuervos han muerto).

-Ciaossu, Bianchi –saludó Reborn con indiferencia escondida en su adorable fachada infantil, no estaba contento de la visita inesperada.

-Reborn –la llamada Bianchi, preguntó con tono nostálgico inmediatamente prendida la atención de la aparición del hitman.

-_¿Acaso la conoce? ¿qué relación tendrían? _ -se preguntó Tsuna con curiosidad.

La mujer con la mano temblorosa se quitó la máscara y dirigió su mirada brillante y mantecosa hacia Reborn.

-He venido para traerte. Haremos otro gran trabajo juntos Reborn –suplicó la chica - Un lugar tranquilo como éste no te conviene. Italia, es mejor, oscuro, peligroso y a la vez, emocionante –en su rostro se dibujó una suave sonrisa y unas brillantes lágrimas comenzaron a fluir hasta perderse en sus largas pestañas.

Tsuna hizo una mueca de disgusto, no sabía la razón, pero esta mujer le estaba rayando el nervio.

-Te he dicho muy bien, Bianchi. Mi trabajo es ser tutor de Tsuna hasta convertirla en jefe, así que no puedo –aclaró el hitman de manera directa con una voz infantil carente de emoción.

La pelicastaña suspiró, al menos, con las palabras de Reborn entendería las cosas.

Para su disgusto, la mujer nuevamente habló.

-Pobre Reborn, al menos que la décima tenga un accidente o algo no será libre otra vez –exclamó con tono que fingía estar dolida mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Tsuna ante eso hizo una mueca de molestia, era claro, ante esa indirecta amenaza esa Bianchi haría lo posible con tal de deshacerse de ella para lograr su objetivo.

Para su suerte, Bianchi simplemente salió por la puerta.

-Me iré por ahora, cuando la décima muer… Cuando la décima muera, iré por ti Reborn –habló para irse.

-Ella es Bianchi una asesino a sueldo conocida como "Escorpión Venenoso" –explicó Reborn para aclarar la duda de su estudiante- Su especialidad es el "Poison Cooking" (2).

Tal como lo supuso, se enfrentaría con una asesina de verdad. A diferencia con Gokudera, esa mujer parecía ser mucho más peligrosa.

-Bianchi fue mi compañera durante mis misiones de asesino a sueldo –_Ya veo, con razón le conoce-_ Es una de mis amantes, es la nº 4 –

¿¡NANI!?

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –dijo Tsuna con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué? Acaso eres un playboy (3).

-¿Celosa? –preguntó Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tal vez la aparición de Bianchi valdría la pena para relacionarlo más con su estudiante, sabía que era muy cruel de su parte en utilizarla; pero no le daba importancia, Bianchi era una chica muy guapa tenía todo atributo deseado por cualquier hombre. El único defecto de ella, era muy inmadura, egoísta e infantil. Bueno, nadie era perfecto.

De todos modos así era la mafia, el amor no existía dentro de la misma sino el pecado y la codicia.

-Hablas en serio, si ves bien eres un bebé y yo una pre-adolescente –habló la joven acentuando lo obvio- Me gusta los niños, pero no de ese sentido –aclaró con indiferencia.

Reborn con el ceño fruncido le dio una patada en su cabeza.

-Auch! Reborn –regañó la chica siendo ignorada por éste, ya que se fue de la habitación- ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Tendría que lidiar con una asesina venenosa, mejor dicho una lolicon (4) lunática que regodea con venenos.

Bien, era mejor despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa. Esperaba que nada le arruinara su día con sus amigas, porque tendrían…

-¡Clases de Cocina! –exclamó su amiga Kyoko sonriente mientras caminaba con sus mejores amigas.

-Tomate con calma, Kyoko sólo haremos onigiri (5) –habló Hana con expresión suave- Supongo que para ti será un pan comido Tsuna, ya que eres muy buena en la cocina.

-No es para tanto, aprendí de mi madre además preparar onigiri es lo más fácil que una puede hacer –dijo Tsuna con simpleza.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Podemos hacer juntas, ¿no es así, Tsuna-chan? –preguntó Kyoko con alegría recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga.

Antes de que Kyoko haya dicho algo más, tras el sonido de una campana apareció Bianchi, la mujer venenosa (apodada por Tsuna), en un instante con su bicicleta frente suyo.

-A la persona que se entrometa en la vida amorosa de alguien, morirá cubierto de veneno –gritó para lanzar dos latas de bebida envenenadas a las chicas.

Tsuna simplemente usó su bolso como bate para devolverlas, Bianchi no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas y fue afectada por la explosión de las latas en humo venenoso.

No sabía de dónde vino su defensa, tal vez gracias al entrenamiento con Reborn. Pero ahora, es mejor aprovecharse para escapar.

-Corran –ordenó Tsuna echando una carrera acompañada de Hana y Kyoko.

-Tsuna es una conocida tuya –preguntó inocentemente su amiga Kyoko sin ser consciente del aire hostil de la reciente mujer.

-No, no es nadie importante –le respondió Tsuna, la verdad no estaba asociada con esa loca mujer y ni quería.

-En serio, se ve que te conoce –dijo Hana notando el comportamiento de esa extraña señora.

-Sólo es una promotora de bebidas que no quiero probar –respondió con simpleza.

-Si tú lo dices, porque simplemente le dices que no quieres probarlas –aconsejo Hana.

-_Eso intentó Reborn, pero al aparecer es demasiado testaruda para entender, puedo apostar que su cabeza es más dura que un coco _–pensó Tsuna para sí.

* * *

Las clases de cocina no iba para nada mal, era muy entretenida y divertida. Por lo cual valió la pena, sobre todo estaría en paz pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigas y libre de los chicos acosadores, excepto Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Después de todo era una buena cocinera, aprendió de la mejor: su madre Nana. Desde que era niña siempre le había entretenido observar a su madre cocinar, cada maniobra con los instrumentos y cada selección de ingredientes era un proceso para crear una obra maestra.

Solía ver canales de cocina y observar a los mejores chefs preparar platos majestuosos. Pero, el de su madre era el mejor de todos y verlo con sus propios ojos, le fascinaba demasiado.

En los ratos libres, cocinaba junto con su madre comidas y postres para alguna ocasión especial o pasar el tiempo juntas. Recordó la vez que había preparado para el cumpleaños de Nana o cuando vio las sonrisas de Kyoko y Ryohei, era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Mientras preparaba las bolas de arroz junto con Kyoko y Hana, muchas chicas de la clase se les acercaban pidiendo consejos, sobre todo a Tsuna, ya que la veían como la más talentosa.

-Sawada-senpai, ¿me podrías enseñar como hacerlos?

-Tsuna-san, sus onigiris se ven muy bien

-Sawada-san, quisiera probar sus onigiris

-Vaya, hasta eres popular en la cocina, Tsuna –dijo Hana con una sonrisa- al menos, no son irritantes como los chicos y lo peor es que debemos dárselos.

-Vamos, Hana no será nada malo compartirlos. Además, les daremos a los amigos de Tsuna-chan –

-Si quieres podemos compartir entre nosotras –sugirió Tsuna recibiendo una sonrisa de Kyoko como aceptación.

* * *

Una vez los onigiris listos, las chicas se preparaban para dar aviso a los muchachos mientras algunas estaban en receso.

Tsuna decidió tomar descanso, luego de dar una agradable ayuda a las chicas de la clase de cocina finalmente estaba por primera vez contenta de haber terminado el trabajo.

Pasados los 15 minutos de descanso, volvió a la clase.

Pero se encontró con una sorpresa grande, los onigiris que habían hecho sus compañeras incluyendo las suyas, en lugar de ser perfectos blancos triangulares con nori (6) eran violáceos con aspecto putrefacto cubierto de insectos.

_¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?_

Una respuesta se le vino en la mente.

Bianchi.

_Arrggg, esa maldita bruja!_

Una cosa fue el intento de homicidio hacia su persona, pero arruinar su día con sus mejores amigas y sus onigiris preparados con esmero era pasarse de la raya!

Definitivamente odiaba esa mujer.

-Juudaime –apareció Gokudera entrando en el salón acompañado de Yamamoto.

-Yo, Tsuna –

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad ante la repentina presencia de sus amigos varones.

-Las chicas nos han estado molestando para probar la comida de sus clases, al parecer somos los primeros –afirmó el peliplata al notar que eran los únicos presentes en el salón.

-Tsuna, entonces puedo probar tus onigiris –preguntó Yamamoto sin dudarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Juudaime, nunca daría sus hermosos onigiris a alguien como tú, Yakyuu-baka –insultó.

Pero antes de hablar, Yamamoto tenía la bola morada que extrañadamente Gokudera le parecía familiar, tanto que luego comenzó a experimentar cierto malestar en el estómago.

Tsuna le arrebató el objeto envenenado lanzándolo por la ventana.

-No te comas eso, está envenenado –advirtió Tsuna provocando una curiosidad de parte del moreno.

-Envenenado?

-En cuanto, entré a clases los onigiris mágicamente aparecieron así –explicó (omitiendo el nombre del responsable) tomando las bandejas- Debemos deshacernos de todos y preparar más antes de que vengan los demás.

-Yo ayudaré Juudaime –habló Gokudera con determinación, extrañando a los presentes sobre su repentino cambio.

Para su suerte, se han desecho de todos los onigiris envenenados de Bianchi y Tsuna ha tenido la mayor parte de tiempo en preparar los onigiris suficientes para los demás.

Las chicas de la clase ingresaron al salón junto con el grupo de chicos de diferentes clubes.

-Vamos a dar los onigiris que hemos preparado en nuestra clase para ustedes, chicos! –

-Probaremos los de Sawada-senpai!

-Sawada-senpai, es talentosa

-Los onigiris de Sawada-senpai se ven deliciosos.

-Sawada-senpai es la mejor!

Lo que le faltaba, elogios de sus fanes masculinos. No podrían ser más que molestos.

Kyoko simplemente sonrió contenta mientras Hana negaba con la cabeza en señal de molestia hacia los hombres.

-Juudaime son absolutamente deliciosos! –exclamó el bombardero con alegría al haber recibido la comida preparada por su querida jefa.

-Muy buenos, tienes el don Tsuna –elogió Yamamoto tras probar unas.

-Son muy ricas, Tsuna-chan –le sonrió Kyoko con alegría.

-Esta vez, te luciste, Tsuna –felicitó Hana.

Tsuna ignorando su mal humor reciente, sonrió alegre de observar a sus amigos disfrutar la comida, las chicas de la clase de cocina fueron muy agradables que sus compañeras y los chicos fanáticos por lo menos, no la molestan.

Sin duda, este fue el mejor día que pudo disfrutar sin el entrenamiento de su tutor sádico.

La pregunta de ahora, era.

_¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora mismo?_

Encogiendo sus hombros, era mejor disfrutar estos momentos.

Desde la puerta del aula, Bianchi caminó lejos hacia la salida pisoteando con molestia tras el fracaso de su plan. Esa niña era un hueso difícil de roer, ya muy pronto trazaría un plan de asesinato. Ya lo verá! Por amor!

Reborn pensaría en realizar nuevos entrenamientos adicionales a su estudiante, esa comunidad de hombres disfrutar su comida eran demasiados para su campo de visión. Su dame estudiante, no pasaba por alto entre los hombres, después de todo tenía una cualidad única que atraía la atención de todos.

Tenía muchos celos por esos chicos.

Su estómago gruñó, se le antojaba comer esos onigiris. No los incomestibles de Bianchi, claro.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Kami= **Dios en japonés (1)

**Poison cooking= **Comida venenosa en inglés (2).

**Playboy= **un término que suele usarse a los hombres suelen estar rodeados de mujeres o como algunos llaman amantes (3).

**Lolicon= **un término japonés que suele utilizarse para referirse a las personas que son pedófilas o les gusta los menores (algunos utilizando ropas eróticas, principalmente las niñas) (4).

**Onigiri= **bolas de arroz, una comida común de Japón (5).

**Nori= **alga japonesa que se usa para acompañar al onigiri.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, Bianchi, me parece una personaje algo rara, ya sea por estar enamorada de Reborn (POR UN BEBÉ!) y digo que está un poco mal de la cabeza. No se ofendan los fanes de Bianchi, pero esta es mi opinión con respecto a ella. Me hubiera gustado seguir escribiendo más capis, pero les dejo aquí un...**

**AVISO!**

**Estaré desconectada de internet, no sé si por meses, años. Es por un asunto familiar y de ahorro, así que me despido sinceramente, sobre todo de los grandes escritores que han estado envíandome Reviews en mis fic's. Les doy un sincero gracias a todos ustedes, les prometo que cuando tenga de vuelta internet, actualizaré mis historias y tal vez, cree unas nuevas.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos años, escritores de fanfiction!**

**Underword**


	8. Chapter 8: caprichosa primavera

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 8: caprichosa y absurda primavera**

Tsuna odiaba su nueva vida.

¿Por qué?

No era por Lambo, después de todo era un pequeño niño que se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, especialmente hacia Reborn cuando lo golpeaba o lo ignoraba.

Reborn se volvió cada vez más sádico en sus entrenamientos, como huir de un grupo de fieras bravas, pasar los obstáculos mientras evades las minas ocultas, despertarla con diferentes métodos que apenas sale viva.

Y para empeorar las cosas, una molesta y para nada agradable huésped vivía ahora en _SU _casa como si nada y encima la subestima tratándola como una mocosa.

Gruñó, sin duda esto es un castigo innecesario.

**-Flash Back—**

Tsuna había regresado a casa luego de la escuela y despedirse de sus amigos, Nana la recibió con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Lambo desmayado.

-Lambo volvió a casa mareado, dice que una extraña nube violeta lo atacó dejándolo inconsciente –explicó Nana- Tal vez una pelota o algún juguete lo golpeó.

Tsuna asintió mientras tomaba con cuidado al pequeño niño dispuesto a llevarlo a la cama.

-Ah, Tsu-chan tienes visitas. Se trata de un nuevo tutor de la economía doméstica, es un conocido de Reborn –dijo la pelicastaña mayor con una sonrisa suave con cierta poca convicción ante la idea del nuevo huésped, entrando al comedor vio a Reborn siendo alimentado por Bianchi.

-¿Q-qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó Tsuna atónita ante la presencia de esa señora loca- Viniste aquí para matarme!

-Vine por amor –respondió la mujer con simpleza mientras le alimentaba a Reborn.

-Tsu-chan no seas grosera con ella, será tu maestra en la cocina –_Esto ya era el colmo!_

-Vete de aquí, no necesito otro tutor, puedo hacerlo con sola –aclaró la chica con indiferencia sorprendiendo a Bianchi para luego encaminarse, sin otra objeción, hacia su habitación con Lambo entre sus brazos.

-Gomenne, Bianchi. Tsu-chan es muy independiente, nunca quiso tener un tutor de cocina ni tampoco a alguien que le enseñe, excepto a mi –se disculpó Nana sabiendo lo orgullosa que era su hija, además lo madura que se había hecho luego de lo ocurrido con su padre.

Reborn sonrió ante la incrédula expresión de Bianchi, sabía por ende lo orgullosa que era Tsuna además de notarla inflexible ante aquella propuesta. Eso era algo que le atraía mucho de su estudiante.

Una vez en su habitación, luego de haberle llevado a Lambo a la cama de una habitación aparte, se acostó en la cama y abrazó su almohada como siempre solía hacer.

Odiaba eso.

Odiaba que la gente la subestimara o la tratara como una niña, a pesar de ser menor, había hecho todo lo posible para madurar y cambiar su fachada de Dame.

Ella había cambiado, desde el día en que el desgraciado de su padre abandonó a su madre y ella.

Mierda.

¡Acaso nadie notaba eso!

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Tsuna terminaba de alistarse para ir a Nami-chuu mientras que los demás se encontraban desayunando. Nana fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para su hija, una vez solos, Bianchi había colocado un plato de comida venenosa en su lugar.

-_Con esto la acabará –_pensó con malicia sin importar la presencia de Reborn y Lambo como testigos (el primero sabía que su dame estudiante jamás caería en algo tan obvio y del niño vaca, no sabía nada lo que pasó tras saborear la deliciosa comida), luego se escondió tras la pared para esperar a que dé resultado.

Tsuna, una vez sentada en la silla del comedor. Miró su plato, obviamente sabía muy bien que era preparado por Bianchi. Con simpleza, tomó el plato venenoso y lo lanzó por la ventana como si fuese un disco.

_Tendrás que hacer algo mejor, Bianchi_

Para Tsuna, prefería mil veces comer alguna basura que los de Bianchi, no gracias. No quería morir comiendo porquería.

La mujer gruñó en silencio, su plan nuevamente fracasó.

Reborn solo sonrió con malicia, nadie tendría que subestimar a su dame estudiante, excepto él.

Nana había vuelto con el desayuno preparado, Tsuna lo recibió disfrutando como siempre su comida.

.

.

Se despidió de su madre y de Lambo para después encaminarse hacia su instituto con el hitman caminando a su lado, como siempre lo hacía.

A pesar de la rutina de la higiene diaria, la escuela y otras cosas; por lo menos, con Reborn y su locura la mantenían ocupaba para pensar en el aburrimiento. Ahora se dio cuenta que su vida normal no era nada comparada con esto, suspiró para luego sonreír ante la ironía.

Quizás, se acostumbró un poco con la locura de la mafia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la presencia de una persona más. Dirigiendo su mirada avellana, detrás del poste de luz se encontraba una chica usando un uniforme como falda tablada color gris oscura, camisa blanca manga corta, medias azules oscuras hasta la rodilla, chaleco crema y moño azul en el cuello.

A juzgar por el uniforme de la fémina, reconoció que pertenecía al Instituto prodigioso femenino Midori. El cual, su madre le había propuesto ingresarse (fue antes de entrar a Nami-chuu), pero Tsuna le había negado diciendo lo costoso que era además supuso que podría estar lleno de falsas y engreídas.

La chica tenía cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo tono.

-H-hola –saludó con timidez acompañada de un leve sonrojo hacia Reborn.

Aunque la chica parecía una estudiante común y corriente tenía una cierta personalidad rara. Su forma de dirigir hacia Reborn tenía un aire de una ingenua enamorada, aunque podía suponer que tenía gusto hacia las cosas adorables; pero no era para tanto.

Puede que Reborn era demasiado lindo como para pasar por alto, pero podía opinar sinceramente que las mujeres que atrae él son extrañas y bizarras.

-Ciaossu –saludó con simpleza el hitman sin cambiar su expresión.

Al parecer, su tutor no cambia nada. No le importa si se trata de niños como Lambo o una chica con admiración ingenua como ésta.

-Mi n-nombre es… Haru Miura –se presentó con dificultad.

Tsuna sintió una gota de pesadez deslizarse, tanto le parecía difícil presentarse ante un bebé.

-Se que es repentino, pero ¿puedo ser tu amiga? –preguntó en voz alta con deje de emoción en sus grandes ojos.

-Claro –respondió el hitman. _Como si me importara_. Pensó Reborn, un poco molesto por la presencia de esa chica extraña, podía jurar que era mucho más insoportable que Bianchi.

-Yay! –expresó feliz la chica llamada Haru para suspirar de alegría.

Tsuna no sabía cómo, pero opinaba que esta chica estaba pegada de estupidez completa y una naturaleza absolutamente extraña. ¿Qué tipo de chicas había en ese instituto Midori?

-Eres muy lindo, también el traje te sienta muy bien –elogió Haru con brillo de admiración- Perdón por preguntar pero ¿Para qué lo usas? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras se le acercaba un poco al bebé trajeado.

-No te me acerques con tanta confianza –espetó el hitman con indiferencia, para luego sonreír altaneramente- Uso este traje porque soy un asesino a sueldo.

El momento quedó en silencio en los presentes, Tsuna miró con curiosidad a la chica llamada Haru por su cambio repentino pero supuso que era parte de su rara personalidad.

Un fuerte golpe retumbó la zona.

Tsuna la miraba sorprendida, a pesar de haber evitado un golpe dirigido a su rostro, sentía cierto ardor en su brazo. ¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza?

Haru le estaba fulminando con una mirada llena de odio hacia su persona.

-Tú –señaló un dedo acusador- ¿Qué le estás enseñando? –preguntó con enfado- Los bebés son ángeles puros y de corazones limpios –la chica proclamó mientras agitaba sus manos.

Tsuna seguía mirándola sin entender, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba y por qué el repentino cambio? Acaso es una yandere (1), las ideas de esa chica sonaban egoístas y caprichosas, parecida a la mentalidad de un niño. ¿Y desde cuando Reborn era clasificado como un bebé puro?

-¡Estás destruyendo la encantadora pureza de Reborn-chan con tu sucio y podrido corazón! –gritó Haru denotando una clara molestia.

En serio, esa chica estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza, necesitaba una terapia o algo así.

Y desde cuándo Reborn es llamado por un honorífico "-chan"?

Cerró los ojos para luego suspirar, tenía que calmarse.

-Creo que lo estás entendiendo mal –comenzó Tsuna con calma.

-¡Que es lo que no entiendo! –demandó con un grito.

Tsuna sentía sus oídos retumbar, ¿por qué tenía que gritar tanto?

-Yo –antes de aclararle, Haru nuevamente la interrumpió.

-Tienes que ser la hermana de Reborn-chan, ya que los veo todos los días juntos –

-_Todos los días ¿Qué es una acosadora? –_pensó Tsuna con una mueca de disgusto- Escúchame, yo no soy su hermana. Yo –intentó aclarar ese malentendido, jamás en su vida querría estar asociada con su sádico tutor pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Entonces eres de lo peor…hacerle eso a un bebé –masculló entre dientes la Miura emanando un aura oscura acompañada de una mirada fulminante que irradiaba ira.

Tsuna retrocedió, podía jurar que esa chica era mucho peor que Bianchi o sus odiosas e insoportables compañeras. ¿Por qué mierda todos la acusaban de algo que no había hecho?

Es la maldición de su destino.

-Yo quiero que te alejes de lo más lejos posible de Reborn-chan! –con estas palabras los labios de Tsuna se torcieron de disgusto, esa Haru era mucho peor que un grupo de locas fangirls; que para ella no eran nada más que una comunidad de perras que lamen el piso de cualquier chico que no valdría la pena.

-Eso no será posible –habló Reborn de repente.

-Eh? –el enojo reciente de la Miura fue reemplazada a un rostro lleno de confusión.

-Mi trabajo es convertir a Tsuna en jefe de la mafia, así que no puedo separarme de ella –

Tsuna tembló un momento, Reborn siempre tenía que agregar algo de más con personas comunes y corrientes. Ahora lo que hizo fue empeorar la situación con la loca.

Haru le gruñó nuevamente.

-Mafia? –pronunció con disgusto- Haz llegado demasiado lejos, incluso que restrinjas su libertad y que le obligas a decir cosas –de repente su mirada se tornó una pasión ardiendo en llamas- Haru hará todo lo posible en proteger a Reborn-chan!

_Ay, Kuso (2) ¿Qué nunca deja que los demás hablen? ¿Por qué me castigas, Kami-sama?_

Para su desgracia, Haru le fulminó por última vez de manera amenazante y se despidió de Reborn con una sonrisa para luego irse.

De todas las chicas que había conocido, esa Haru era la más rara y la peor.

Suspirando con pesadez, intentó despejar su mente de cualquier perturbación y relajarse un poco; ignorando el hecho de lidiar a otra persona rara y lo peor de todo, es una bipolar.

Reborn, quien estaba aún a su lado, cruzó sus brazos pequeños mientras sonreía de manera divertida.

-Ustedes chicas parecen llevarse muy bien –comentó su tutor.

-¿De qué hablas? ella solamente delira y discute como si he hecho algo malo –respondió Tsuna con una mueca de molestia- Solo porque eres un bebé, me culpan de todo.

-En tu caso, eres mayor. Así que los mayores deben lidiar con todo, además de llevar responsabilidades –

-_No es justo que todo esto me pase a mí, odio mi vida _–pensó Tsuna llorando internamente.

.

.

Luego de la escuela, no había nada que contar. Las tareas dadas por los profesores, los chicos molestos que no dejaban de acosarla, conversación agradable con sus amigas, Gokudera gritando y amenazando a todos los chicos que dejaran en paz a su Juudaime, Yamamoto sonriente y con buen humor sin importar cuantas veces su auto-proclamado mano derecha le gruñía…todo una rutina agradable.

Tsuna no tenía nada para quejarse, se había acostumbrado a ello y comenzaba a sentir cierto agrado.

Sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando observó que la misma chica Haru aparecer frente suyo.

En lugar de estar vestida con uniforme Midori, utilizaba una armadura de metal reluciente negra puesta, un palo de hockey descansaba sobre su mano y en la otra mano sostenía un casco deportivo de rugby.

Para la pelicastaña, era una combinación de defensa más extraña que había visto. Además pudo notar las bolsas negras debajo de los ojos marrones oscuros y sudor correr en su rostro por el intenso calor de verano: esa señal era simple, Haru necesitaba descanso y despojarse de las pesadas armaduras debido al calor que sufría.

-Si Reborn-chan es un asesino a sueldo y usted, una jefa de la mafia debe ser muy fuerte. Entonces, si eres realmente fuerte, Haru no puede quejarse y aceptar su estilo de vida. Así que… -las palabras de la Miura sonaban con una voluntad intacta al igual que una determinación arder en sus ojos. Colocándose el casco y apretando con fuerza su palo de hockey, gritó con fuerza- ¡Por favor, tenga una pelea con Haru!

Dicho esto, la chica se lanzó de manera sorpresiva hacia Tsuna con su arma.

La pelicastaña nunca creyó que lo decía en serio, aun así esquivaba todo sus movimientos sin ninguna dificultad. Había peleado contra muchos, aunque la mayoría eran de esas chicas perras y fastidiosas, pero luchar con Haru era como luchar contra un niño de 5 años.

No se sentía agotada ni tampoco hastiada, simplemente esquivaba y esquivaba. Aun así, a pesar del cansancio, esa Haru seguía continuando insistentemente.

Era triste pelear contra alguien promedio, pero Tsuna no tenía intención de golpearla, por promesa a su madre y ver que esa chica no era más que una ingenua que luchaba por alguien como Reborn.

Lejos de la escena de pelea, Gokudera caminaba mientras cargaba su bolso. Lo haría con tranquilidad si no fuera por ese Yakyuu-baka caminando como si nada a su lado. Era desesperante, soportar esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro.

-Se puede saber, por qué me estás siguiendo, Yakyuu-baka! –comentó con un gruñido de enojo.

-Dijiste que buscarías a Tsuna para acompañarla a casa, así que yo también iré –respondió ignorando el enojo de su compañero con una sonrisa positiva.

-Juudaime necesita de mí porque soy su mano derecha, tú simplemente puedes irte –

-Oye, no es Tsuna quien está allá en el puente. Pero, ¿quién es la otra chica que parece que está jugando con el bastón de hockey? –preguntó Yamamoto con curiosidad al divisar a su amiga.

-Yakyuu-baka, Juudaime está en peligro –el peliplata ignorando el llamado del moreno, corrió directamente hacia su jefe para salvarle de esa peligrosa extraña.

-Juudaime –gritó precipitándose frente a una sorprendida Tsuna con postura defensiva hacia Haru mientras le lanzaba una dinamita- Muere!

-Hahi (3)! –pronunció una muy confundida y sorprendida Haru al ver la dinamita dirigirse a su persona y explotar provocando que volara hacia el agua.

Tsuna miró la escena con horror, no era necesario pasarse de la raya, mientras Gokudera sonreía con satisfacción.

Reborn se le había aparecido de la nada, parado en las columnas del puente. Su estudiante estaba horrorizada por Haru, que no se sorprendió por su repentina aparición.

Los sentimientos de la lucha y determinación fueron reemplazados por frenesí y desesperación de aire y miedo. Haru sabía nadar, pero con la pesada armadura provocaba que se hundiera cada vez más.

-Tasukette (4)! Tasukette! –gritó Haru con desesperación mientras luchaba todo lo posible por conseguir aire.

Tsuna miró a los presentes, al parecer Gokudera parecía no importarle la vida de otros que no fuera la suya y Reborn, estaba parado ahí mientras observaba con sus ojos negros inexpresivos.

-Reborn, tenemos que hacer algo –nada, ni una respuesta de su tutor- Reborn –siguió llamándolo, sin conseguir el resultado- Reborn! –gritó.

-¿Quieres recibir la Bala de Última Voluntad? –respondió el sicario captando su llamado desde el principio apuntando a su estudiante con León transformado en pistola.

Tsuna retrocedió, tardó unos segundos en decidir las opciones. Si recibía esa bala, nuevamente viviría con vergüenza mostrándose semidesnuda y si salvaba a Haru por si sola, después de todo sabía nadar.

Así que sin decir una sola palabra, saltó.

Tsuna nadó sin ninguna dificultad hacia las aguas del lago, a pesar de estar mojada junto con su uniforme, no se quejaba. Se dirigió hacia Haru, que aún luchaba a un ritmo lento, a causa cansancio, y la llevó a rastras.

Trazó su camino dentro de las aguas, ahora sí tenía dificultad cargando a Haru, esa armadura puesta era realmente pesada junto con su ropa toda mojada.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la orilla, se encontró con su tutor, el bombardero y el recién aparecido, Yamamoto con un rostro lleno de duda. Ambos hombres la ayudaron a ponerla nuevamente a la tierra junto con la semiconsciente Miura.

Tsuna verificó su estado, al parecer aún respiraba. Suspiró con alivio, ignorando el hecho de la pelea, sabía que era una buena persona aunque un poco rara con sus métodos.

De repente, Haru abrió los ojos.

-Eh? –pronunció confundida. Todo pasó tan rápido, lo único que escuchó fue un kaboom y cayó en las aguas del lago; a pesar de haber estado poco consciente pudo ver que esa chica, a la que desafió a pelear, la salvó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pelear con Juudaime sabiendo lo débil que eres? –preguntó el peliplata con enfado.

-M-me haz salvado a pesar de ser tu enemiga –susurró ignorando el grito de Gokudera.

La chica de cabellos oscuros agachó la cabeza mientras sus manos cubrían sus mejillas en señal de vergüenza.

Quedaron en silencio por minutos, Tsuna la miró sin entender. Yamamoto simplemente miró y Gokudera ya se encontraba hastiado.

-Di algo! –Gokudera ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si esa chica estúpida no decía nada.

-Fue maravilloso…salvó mi vida, antes que Reborn-chan, usted es increíble –su emoción comenzó a aflorarse hacia Tsuna, quien la miró con extrañeza diciendo que "no era para tanto". Aun así Haru continuó- El corazón de Haru late en "doki, doki (5)"…Puedo decir, que Haru se ha enamorado de Tsuna-sama! –cerró los ojos con felicidad mientras sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

¿¡NANI!?

Los presentes se encontraban en shock (Gokudera, Tsuna) y sorpresa (Yamamoto y Reborn).

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa chica?

Tsuna la miró con expresión de sorpresa. Eran chicas ambas, además ¿desde cuando era llamada con el honorífico –sama? y ¿por qué Haru hablaba en tercera persona?

Era real lo que decía?

-Escucha, Miura-san –comenzó Tsuna tratándola de entrar en razón.

-Haru –espetó la chica con emoción a mil.

-Uh? –la miró extrañada.

-Puedes llamarme Haru, Tsuna-sama! –

-Como sea, Haru. Pero, no estabas dispuesta a salvar a Reborn –es más, era preferible cuando la odiaba.

-Haru aun se acuerda el momento en que Tsuna-sama salvó –afirmó enviando una mirada brillante con varios corazones de enamorada a una frustrada y aun sorprendida Tsuna.

-¡Tú estabas desmayada, Ahou-onna (6)! –gritó Gokudera con enfado.

-Hahi! Haru no es tonta! –contraatacó con una mueca de enojo hacia el peliplata- Haru, reconocería el abrazo del verdadero amor porque vio con sus propios ojos a su salvadora!

Tsuna ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, nunca creyó que atraería a cualquiera ni menos a una chica que tiene emociones raras y sentimientos típicos de una enamorada (como si fuera el primer amor o algo así).

Mierda, ahora solo quería regresar a casa y descansar un poco.

-Dame-Tsuna, no olvides que tendrás entrenamientos ahora –le habló Reborn tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría, no era que estuviera celoso por una chica o si sintiera atracción por su dame estudiante. Era un asesino a sueldo, aunque debía admitir que si sentía celos.

Él no era el único, Gokudera sentía enfado hacia esa chica estúpida que se atrevía a decir incoherencias o perseguirle a su querida jefa y Yamamoto, simplemente con sus pensamientos inocentes pensaba que se trataba parte del juego de la mafia.

-De acuerdo, me iré a casa. Nos vemos –se despidió rápido la pelicastaña siguiendo a su tutor, además prefería más los entrenamientos sádicos antes que otra cosa.

Gokudera junto con Haru y Yamamoto la siguieron, al darse cuenta de que la Sawada se iba.

-Juudaime! –

-Tsuna-sama!

-Tsuna!

Demonios.

-Dejen de seguirme! –gritó Tsuna corriendo para huir.

Sin saberlo, otro integrante de la familia se unió.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Yandere= **estereotipo utilizado para personajes animé que son gentiles y cariños, que por extrañas razones se vuelven violentos, hostiles y psicópatas cuando se enojan. Es decir, son personajes bipolares (1).

**Kuso= **Mierda (2).

**Hahi!= **es el eslogan de Haru cuando se sorprende (3).

**Tasukette= **ayúdenme en japonés (4).

**Doki= **una expresión que se usa cuando las chicas sienten que sus corazones laten con fuerza cuando están enamoradas, también ocurren con los chicos pero en yaoi (5).

**Ahou-onna= **mujer idiota o estúpida en japonés (6).

* * *

**N/A: Yo! Mina-san! Les dejo aquí otro capítulo aprovechando que aun estoy conectada a internet, lamento mucho por el susto, mientras pueda haré todo lo posible en seguir actualizando mis historias.**

** Este capítulo relleno aparece Haru, tranquilos no habrá ningún Yuri, Haru está enamorada de Tsuna a pesar de que sean chicas, en cambio Tsuna no siente nada por ella ya que es hetero, no se preocupen. Además no me gusta Haru.**

**Sigo el transcurso del manga, más tarde aparecerán Ryôhei, Hibari y Mukuro también habrá un relleno con los otros personajes como I-pin, Fuuta, Shamal, Dino y más.**

**De las parejas, aun estoy en eso. Pero, les avisaré más tarde jeje ^^**

**Nos vemos cuando podamos, o hasta que se desconecte internet de mi compu.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Bsos, Underword**


	9. Chapter 9: dos pugilistas, dos problemas

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Dos pugilistas, dos problemas**

Tsuna como siempre se había levantado al horario de todos los días, en lugar de utilizar el despertador, el maldi- quiero decir el endemoniado tutor bebé utilizó a León como martillo y la golpeó.

Sí, nada normal en su vida.

Suspiros, tras suspiros.

Podía jurar que muy pronto sufriría una ulcera en su estómago más colapso de tanto estrés que sufría.

Para que molestarse, era ya una rutina. Además que ya no le importaba que Bianchi, viviera en su casa, lo único que hacía con ella era ignorarla como si no existiera y tirar cualquier comida sospechosamente obvia en alguna parte.

Bajando por las escaleras saludó únicamente a su madre y a Lambo, pasó de largo de Bianchi sentada alimentando a su tutor y tomó su asiento.

-_Su novia? Más bien, parece su niñera_ –pensó la pelicastaña sarcásticamente.

-Tsuna-nee, Tsuna-nee –llamó Lambo seguidamente jalándole un poco la falda de su uniforme.

La susodicha desvió su atención hacia el pequeño vaca colocándolo sobre la mesa, al recibir la comida de su madre le dio un bocado de su tostado a Lambo con cuidado y éste gustoso lo recibió, Tsuna simplemente le sonrió para después seguir desayunando.

Reborn gruñó en silencio, se hizo una nota mental en darle un merecido a esa vaca estúpida. No se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó otro llamado de atención de Bianchi, a regañadientes recibió su comida; aunque le gustaría recibirla por parte de su Dame estudiante.

Tsuna saludó a Lambo y a su madre para luego salir por la puerta.

No se distrajo en el camino hasta que se topó con una persona extraña.

Se trataba de un pequeño, tal vez, con una cabeza muy grande y una trenza pequeña negra graciosamente postrada sobre ella, más una camisa roja con diseños orientales dorados y pantalones negros puestos. A juzgar por el tamaño, podía suponer que era un niño como la edad de Lambo y de origen lejana, China, quizás.

No se le podía ver sus ojos por lo rasgados que estaban, sin duda era chino. Además que parecía estar perdido al notar que miraba en diferentes direcciones, necesitaba ayuda.

Acercándose al pequeño, se agachó un poco para no asustarlo.

-¿Estás perdido? –cuestionó Tsuna con suavidad.

El niño al encararla en cuanto escuchó su voz, reaccionó sorprendido para en un instante alejarse en una maniobra nunca antes vista de un niño de 5 años.

Tsuna lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

El pequeño chino sacó algo de su traje y luego la miró.

-No me sorprenderás para la próxima, en cuánto nos veamos te acabaré antes de que pronuncies otra palabra –dijo para luego irse en un salto sobre los tejados de las casas.

La pelicastaña se encontraba boquiabierta y con una expresión escrita como "¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?" en su rostro.

¿Ese niño la conocía? O la confundió con otra persona.

Nunca antes lo había visto, dudaba que ese niño pudiera ser un asesino también.

-¿Dónde crees que estás mirando, Dame-Tsuna? –su tutor apareció en un instante, otorgándole a su estudiante una patada en la cabeza como saludo.

-¡Reborn! Maldita sea, ¿qué mierda ocurre contigo? –preguntó enojada mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-Te estaba llamando, pero tú te quedaste mirando a la nada ¿viste algo? –le preguntó el hitman inocentemente.

-No, nada –le respondió luego de tomarse unos segundos, por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así. Luego intentaría hablar con ese niño extraño.

Antes de continuar su camino, la pelicastaña sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndole. No necesitaba ser una asesina para sentirlo, después de todo tenía experiencias.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó de manera demandante- Sal ahora o sino lo haré por las malas.

-¡N-No! No lastimes, soy yo Tsuna-sama –salió Haru moviendo las manos en señal de paz-

-Haru? –se sorprendió por su repentina presencia, aunque recordó muy bien lo ocurrido en el puente- No tienes escuela hoy?

-Haru lo sabe, es que quería darle esto a Tsuna-sama –le tendió en sus manos una caja envuelta en pañuelos de gasa- Es un obento (1) que le preparé a Tsuna-sama con todo mi amor, después de todo Haru se convertirá en su futura esposa –se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras deliraba en el mundo "Haru".

La pelicastaña y Reborn la miraron con pesadez, no podía ser más extraña esa chica.

-_He olvidado que Haru me admira demasiado, se parece a Gokudera cuando se trata de mí, la única diferencia es que él es tsundere (2) quizás. ¿¡Desde cuando piensa que será mi esposa!? ¿Qué no ve que somos chicas? Debe estar hablando en sueños…_–pensó con una gota pesada deslizándose en la sien mientras tomaba el obento- No debiste tomar tanta molestia…

-Haru no tiene problema, no cuando se trata de su amor puro y sincero por Tsuna-sama –la miró con una brillante mirada mientras una flores extrañas rodeaban su alrededor- Haru está tan feliz, puedo imaginar un futuro prefecto entre Tsuna-sama y Haru! –siguió delirando hasta que observó el horario de su reloj la hizo volver a la realidad- Hahi! Haru llegará tarde! –antes de irse saludó con una gran sonrisa y un aura muy brillante para la vista de los presentes- Adiós Reborn-chan! Tsuna-sama!

-_En serio, que chica tan extraña _–al menos le dio comida, aunque fue incapaz de rechazarle la oferta.

-Date, prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela, Dame-Tsuna –su tutor nuevamente pateó su cabeza para sacarla de la realidad, no dejaría que su estudiante se distrajera por una simplentona como esa; Reborn el asesino a sueldo nº 1 nunca iba a estar celoso. Claro que no!

Llegando a la escuela, de la nada, su tutor nuevamente desapareció. Quien sabía lo que estaba tramando, esperaba que fuese bueno, pero después de tantos embrollos que se metió por culpa suya, puede que su expectativa esté equivocada.

-Ohayo gozamaisu, Juudaime! –saludó su mano derecha siendo el primero de los demás, ganándose varias miradas de envidia y celos de los chicos.

-Yo, Tsuna –seguido de Yamamoto con la misma sonrisa optimista.

-Ohayo, Gokudera, Yamamoto –devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa para luego sentarse en su lugar, ignorando a los molestos llamados de sus fanboys.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que finalmente un glorioso sonido de la campana dio señal de finalización de las clases. Alistándose para irse, su mejor amiga Kyôko se le acercó.

-Tsuna-chan, no tendrás molestia de acompañarme un momento al gimnasio –le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa.

La pelicastaña asintió en señal de aceptación, viendo que Gokudera discutía aún con Yamamoto, no estaría mal irse por un momento. Después de todo, le gustaría ir para saludar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sin más, Tsuna junto con Kyoko abandonaron el salón para encaminarse hacia el gimnasio que se encontraba en otro edificio pequeño.

El peliplata luego de tomarse un respiro para recuperar su aliento, gastándose en Yamamoto aún tranquilo, pudo notar que la presencia de la pelicastaña había desaparecido.

-Juudaime! –llamó alarmado- Mira lo que me hiciste, he perdido el rastro de Juudaime por tu culpa!

-Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, creo haber visto unos segundos a Tsuna yéndose con Sasagawa Kyôko –respondió al recordar muy bien lo ocurrido.

-¿¡Y por qué no lo haz dicho antes, Yakyuu-baka!? –gritó con enojo- Juudaime puede necesitar mi ayuda si se topara con asesinos, si eso pasara será por tu culpa –

-Ma, ma, será mejor que te calmes Gokudera o sino te pondrías más viejo –le habló moviendo sus manos con tal de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Qué me acabas de decir? –su ceño se frunció más- Moh, no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo, iré por Juudaime –tomando sus pertenencias se encaminó para encontrar a su querida jefa.

-Matte, iré contigo –le siguió el moreno realizando la misma acción.

La luz del gimnasio deslumbraba el cuadrilátero, se retumbaba los sonidos de un golpeteo sordo junto con gritos de impulso de una energía liberada. Tsuna observaba con tranquilidad a muchos chicos mayores levantando pesas, realizando flexiones y abdominales, golpeando los enormes sacos de arena y otros luchando o practicando golpes y patadas.

Sin duda, era un lugar ideal para un luchador con gran adrenalina correr en sus venas y con el sueño de brillar entre la multitud.

Al principio, no sabía mucho del boxeo u otras luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, su amiga Kyôko siempre había creído que eran chicos que usaban bóxers y guantes de cocina. Jeje, le daba gracia cada vez que lo recordaba.

Ahora que sabe luchar, se había convertido en reto, pero luego de haber peleado, decidió usarlo solo para defender a los demás o en defensa propia.

Pero todo eso fue gracias a un amigo especial.

-Oni-chan! (3)- llamó la chica de cabello castaño-anaranjado la atención de su hermano mayor.

-Kyoko! Tsuna! –luego de haber escuchado la voz de su hermana, se acercó un chico alto, de piel bronceada, cabello erizado corto color gris y ojos del mismo tono. Se encontraba vestido de sudadera roja con pantalón grisáceo, tenía vendas puestas en ambos brazos, una bandita en su nariz y una notable cicatriz en la sien.

La joven lo saludó con una alegre sonrisa mientras Tsuna le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Me da gusto verlas, sobre todo a ti ¡TSUNA! –gritó con entusiasmo para darle a la mejor amiga de su hermana un gran abrazo de oso.

A pesar de estar demasiado apretada como para cortar su circulación respiratoria, Tsuna no se quejaba, era costumbre desde que eran niños que Ryohei la abrazara con fuerza. Normalmente no deja que nadie la abrace, excepto él, su madre, Kyoko o hasta Hana; después de todo eran los más cercanos.

-También me da gusto verte, Ryohei –devolvió el saludo, recibiendo una mirada de pena de parte de su amigo- E-etto, quiero decir Oni-san –aunque le llamara por su nombre, para el peligris era preferible que lo llamara "Oni-san" como lo hacía Kyoko, además porque la consideraba como su otra hermana.

-Gracias por su visita, supongo que decidiste unirte al boxeo Tsuna –habló con una sonrisa sin soltarle a su amiga.

-Oni-chan! Deja en paz a Tsuna-chan, hemos venido aquí para darte tu obento –afirmó Kyoko decepcionándole un poco a su hermano.

Antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, se le apareció un enfurecido peliplata de manera repentina.

-Suelta a Juudaime, pervertido! –gritó con mucho enfado mientras sacaba sus dinamitas alarmando a Tsuna.

-¿Quién es Juudaime? –se preguntó el peligris con curiosidad- Tsuna ¿es un conocido tuyo?

-Oni-chan es un amigo de Tsuna-chan, creo que sería mejor que la soltaras para no traer malentendidos –aclaró Kyoko sabiendo de su comportamiento.

-Oh, perdón –soltó a su amiga- Debo decir que tienes un amigo extremo, Tsuna. Un tipo como él debería estar en el club de boxeo!

-No creo que sea una buena idea –murmuró entre dientes.

-Cabeza de césped, aléjate de Juudaime –amenazó el peligris preparando sus armas de pirotecnia.

-Gokudera detente!

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Cabeza de pulpo? –contraatacó al oír el sobrenombre que le acaba de poner.

-¿Eres sordo o qué? ¿A quién le llamas así, cabeza de césped? -su mirada verdosa fulminó a los ojos grises de aquel tipo, quien había hecho lo mismo, no era por rivalidad pero sus personalidades chocaban. El temperamento descontrolable de Hayato y la adrenalina puramente extrema de Ryohei, esperaba que no ocurriera algún desastre.

-Ha, senpai –saludó Yamamoto a su superior. Bueno no eran tan conocidos ni siquiera compartían clubes, pero le tenía respeto a alguien que era mayor que él, además de saber que el Sasagawa era el capitán del club de boxeo. Aunque no sabía que era también un conocido de Tsuna, debió suponer ya que era el hermano mayor de su amiga.

-Extremo! Al parecer, todos quieren unirse al boxeo!

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?, jamás me uniré a tu estúpido club de idiotas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso! –le respondió Gokudera con la calma ya perdida.

-Ma, ma será mejor calmarse ¿No crees, Gokudera? –comentó Yamamoto con la intención de calmarlo.

-¡Urusai (3), Yakyuu-baka!

-Tsuna dile a tu amigo extremo, que es demasiado grosero al extremo! –

Bueno, era mejor mientras duró, por lo visto, tenía que admitir que Ryohei se lleva muy bien con ellos, conociéndolo perfectamente.

-¡Que bien que Oni-chan se lleve muy bien con tus amigos, Tsuna-chan! –expresó Kyoko inocentemente aunque feliz.

-Pao! Pao! –

Una pronunciación absolutamente extraña llamó la atención de todos los presentes, aunque para Tsuna esa chillona e infantil voz era fácil de reconocer.

En la punta de los soportes del cuadrilátero apareció Reborn vestido con bóxers rojos, grandes guantes verdes y una cabeza de elefante puesta.

-Reborn! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Tsuna desconforme con su presencia.

-¿Quién demonios es usted? –preguntó Gokudera sin siquiera reconocer al hitman, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de Tsuna.

-Extremo! ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy el reconocido maestro de la lucha tailandesa, Maestro Pao Pao –se presentó como si fuera otra persona.

-No digas estupideces, Reborn –regañó Tsuna sin siquiera creerle- ¿Crees que somos estúpidos como para caernos en tu juego?

-Tsuna ¿de quién hablas? Es el maestro Pao Pao –le habló Ryohei con una emoción incontrolable al conocer a un especialista en lucha.

-No es tan usual que haya venido un maestro de lucha, ¿Vienes de Tailandia? –preguntó Yamamoto con curiosidad ganándose otra mirada de Tsuna llena de obviedad e incredulidad.

-Se ve muy fuerte –comentó Kyoko cayendo en el mismo juego.

-_¿¡Qué mierda les pasa a todo el mundo él es Reborn!? ¿Ryohei acaso no nota que es un bebé? _–pensó la pelicastaña, los demás no podrían ser más que ingenuos! Quizás, era la única con el sentido común.

-Maestro Pao Pao, me gustaría que me enseñaras al extremo sus habilidades de lucha!

-Pao Pao, si quieres que te enseñe mis habilidades tendrás que pasar un reto…pelearás contra alguno que están aquí–aclaró al haber escuchado el interés del chico hacia Tsuna. Así que ese chico es Ryôhei del que Nana, una vez, lo había mencionado; se preguntaba que clase de relación compartía con su dame estudiante, después de todo era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga y había notado que se conocen desde antes.

-_Reborn ¿qué diablos estás diciendo? _–

-Extremo! Lo haré –aceptó Ryohei con una exclamación- Elijo pelear contigo Tsuna! –la aludida quedó un poco sorprendida.

-Juudaime no peleará contra alguien como tú, cabeza de césped!

-Oni-chan! No le molestes a Tsuna-chan! –regañó Kyoko sabiendo que su amiga no le gustaba pelear, además no quería ver a sus personas importantes luchar, sabiendo que sólo era un juego.

-Esta bien, Kyoko-chan –aseguró Tsuna sabiendo de la naturaleza pacífica de su amiga- Es sólo un juego, no pasará nada.

La verdad, la pelicastaña recordaba que se le había enfrentado pocas veces con Ryohei, aunque fueron para aprender a usar sus fuerzas para defender a los demás y su propio pellejo, después de eso dejó las lecciones para continuar mejorando en los deportes y sus notas. Además sabía que Kyoko se preocupaba mucho por ella incluso su madre Nana, por esa razón había dejado las luchas.

Ahora, será como los viejos tiempos, no sabía si su reflejo era estable comparado con el de Ryohei, esperaba que su tutor no se entrometiera en otro de sus bizarros métodos para evitar problemas.

Una vez en el cuadrilátero, Tsuna se encontraba de pie con su uniforme aún mientras el peligris la vestimenta usual del boxeo: guantes negros, bóxers holgados del mismo color y sudadera blanca.

-Tu puedes Juudaime! –elogió Gokudera pegando un grito, a pesar de no estar en un espectáculo de lucha real.

-Senpai! Tsuna! Ustedes pueden! –

Kyoko se digno a observar con tranquilidad aunque sentía preocupación hacia su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor.

En el mismo instante en que se tocó la campana del inicio de la lucha, Reborn preparó su pistola apuntándola hacia su estudiante.

-Defiéndete con tu Última Voluntad –pronunció para así, de repente, disparar la bala roja hacia la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Rebo… -era muy tarde para detenerlo, la bala le dio directamente en la cabeza- REBORRRRNNN! –exclamó sintiendo una adrenalina ardiente correr en sus venas, su uniforme Namimori se destrozó en pedazos dejándola en ropa interior deportiva negra con diseños rojos.

Los presentes, de repente, quedaron atónitos e impresionados ante la vista del buen formado cuerpo de la pelicastaña hasta el mismo Reborn. Ryohei, hacia un tiempo que no la veía así, aunque vio unas veces a Tsuna usar traje de boxeo aunque fue una niña; ahora no sabía como salir de su reacción.

-VENCERÉ A ONI-SAN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD –exclamó, para en un instante lanzarse hacia el peligris a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que éste fue capaz de apenas evadir sus ataques.

A diferencia con Mochida, Ryohei apenas podía esquivar y devolver golpes que fueron esquivados por Tsuna con facilidad, en cuestión de segundos la pelicastaña realizó una maniobra de lucha nunca antes vista, que en un parpadeo dejó al peligris fuera de combate.

-Juudaime! –gritó Gokudera con impresión y elogio.

-Eso Tsuna!

Pasados los límites de la bala, la llama desapareció de su frente al igual que la adrenalina que había sentido antes.

Kyoko fue tras su hermano.

-Oni-chan ¿Daijobu? –preguntó Kyoko con preocupación.

Tsuna miró a Reborn con regaño, no quería llegar tan lejos como para herir de esa manera a su mejor amigo, sentía preocupación por él. Esperaba no haberlo golpeado tan duro.

-Tsuna –comenzó con lentitud el peligris- ¡Estuviste al extremo como siempre haz sido! ¡He tomado una decisión al extremo! ¡ÚNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO! –gritó con pasión a pesar de haber sido derrotado, su resolución seguía intacta.

Tanto Tsuna como Gokudera y Yamamoto han puesto caras de WTF!

-Desde que supe que haz derrotado al baka de Mochida y hayas superado muchas marcas de los clubes he querido saber que tanto haz cambiado, ahora que lo veo bien ¡Eres increíble al extremo! –

La pelicastaña parpadeo impresionada, para luego sonreír sinceramente. Ryohei siempre será Ryohei, nada lo hará cambiar, su espíritu de lucha era tan enorme que nada podría apagarlo.

-Oni-chan! –llamó Kyoko- No debes asustarnos de esa manera, sobre todo a Tsuna-chan!

Reborn sonrió también, ese chico llamado Ryohei era un luchador fuerte y energético con una determinación tan brillante como el mismísimo sol dorado, era un candidato ideal para ser uno de los guardianes de la familia.

De regreso a casa, Tsuna se había despedido de sus amigos, aún seguía con la idea de no unirse al boxeo. No es que no se sintiera cómoda con Ryohei a su lado, al contrario le animaba mucho verlo tan entusiasmado retándola a luchar; pero, había ciertas razones por la que no quería.

Antes de ingresar por la puerta de su hogar, una rápida ráfaga apareció impidiendo su acción.

Era el mismo niño chino.

-Finalmente nos vemos, I-pin le pondrá fin a esto –con varios saltos dio puños y patadas en el aire, que para Tsuna apenas podía evadir sus ataques. Viendo que no daba resultado, la pequeña se encogió los hombros para hacer aparecer unos extraños símbolos en su frente- mi arma mortal ¡La bomba Pinzu!

Tsuna no sabía lo que era, pero el nombre la alarmó. Quien fuera lo que sea, iba a estar perdida.

Lambo venía corriendo directamente hacia Reborn, al escuchar la llegada de su one-san.

El sicario como siempre le aventó con una fuerte patada que hizo caer su Bazooka decenal, en lugar de Lambo, fue hacia el niño chino, quien concentrado en su ataque no hizo nada para evitarlo.

¡POOFF!

Surgió el mismo humo rosa de antes, una vez disipado en cuestión de segundos apareció una bonita chica de 15 años: cabello oscuro recogido en dos trenzas, grandes y brillantes ojos del mismo tono, en lugar de ropa oriental utilizaba como indumentaria vestido blanco, delantal y pañoleta del mismo color.

Un momento, si la Bazooka hizo aparecer una chica eso quería decir… que el "niño" que tanto quería matarla es una ¿¡NIÑA!?

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad, mirando en diferentes direcciones deteniéndose hacia la pelicastaña- Oh! Tsuna-nee me da gusto verte otra vez –saludó con cortesía.

-E-eres I-pin ¿verdad? –preguntó verificando si era ella.

La chica asintió en respuesta.

-¿P-por qué haz querido matarme? ¿Qué pasó con esa… esa bomba? –preguntó entre alarmada y atónita.

-Uy! Gomennasai, Tsuna-nee. Lo que sucedió es que tenía una misión de matar a alguien y es este sujeto –de su ropa sacó una fotografía mostrándoselo a Tsuna.

Se trataba de un hombre con cara redonda y horrible, y lo único que tenía parecido a ella era su cabello castaño con puntas.

¿¡_En qué mierda me parezco a este sujeto!?_

-Lamento mucho mi error, se trata que cuando era niña sufría miopía extremo por esa razón no podía ver claramente quién era –

_Ah, ya veo. Esa es la razón_

-Y la Bomba Pinzu, es mi arma letal. Cuando la activo hago una explosión impresionante que puede devastar gran parte de la zona en la que me encuentro –explicó asustando más a Tsuna- pero, ahora en el futuro he dejado el arte marcial además que mi maestro selló mi Bomba Pinzu –la pelicastaña al oír eso suspiró con alivio- Me dedico a repartir ramen a…Oh, no! Estoy retrasada para repartir el ramen a Kawahira Oji-san (4) –antes de correr con el objeto metálico que apareció junto con ella, en un humo rosa desapareció la pelinegra de 15 años para luego aparecer la pequeña I-pin.

-¿Qué pasó? –se preguntó un poco aturdida por el viaje, al ver a Tsuna tomó postura defensiva- Ya te tengo!

-Matte! I-pin-chan! –gritó Tsuna moviendo las manos en señal de paz, para su suerte Reborn apareció frente suyo.

-Hazte a un lado, mi misión es matarlo –el hitman ignorando su advertencia, transformó a León en anteojos y le mostró la foto a la pequeña china (debido que a I-pin adulta se le cayó antes de desaparecer)- Gomennasai! I-pin lo siente mucho –se disculpó la niña totalmente arrepentida de su confusión, Tsuna la miró con ternura, por supuesto que jamás se enojaría con un niño, aunque fuera un luchador de arte marcial, sabía por ende que los niños eran muy inocentes.

Acercándose a la pequeña acarició su cabeza con suavidad mientras la sonreía.

-No estoy enojada contigo I-pin, fue una confusión nada más, a todos nos pasa –alzando a I-pin con cuidado la miró con ternura- ¿Tienes hogar o un lugar donde vivir? –preguntó recibiendo una señal de negación- Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo y Lambo-kun, ya que tienen la misma edad jugarán juntos –le sonrió.

I-pin con timidez también le sonrió a Tsuna, podía sentir que podría confiar en ella.

Entrando a la casa junto con Lambo, la chica al verlo se alarmó dándole una patada.

-Alejáte, Mounstro del brócoli –gritó para después darle otra patada al niño vaca.

La Sawada alarmada, hizo todo lo posible en separarlos pero al parecer seguía empeorando. No podía culpar a I-pin, era miope, quizás confundió el peinado afro de Lambo con la forma del brócoli.

Reborn de lejos veía la escena "familiar" con diversión, no sólo por el merecido de Lambo (como venganza) sino ver a su estudiante tratar con esfuerzo en evitar las peleas de los niños.

Olvidando sus celos de antes, sin duda este fue uno de sus mejores y más divertidos días. Que habrá más tarde?

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Obento= almuerzo **

**Tsundere= estereotipo invertido de yandere. Son violentos, agresivos u hostiles pero por dentro son tímidos o amables.**

**Oni-chan= hermano mayor**

**Urusai!= Cállate**

**Oji-san= un llamado usado para decir "tío".**

* * *

**N/a: a sido un tiempo que no los veía, perdón por ahora todavía no tengo internet en mi casa, así que lo publico desde la compu del ciber.**

** Espero que les haya gustado el capi, lamento mucho la tardanza, muy pronto haré que aparezcan sus personajes favoritos.**


	10. Chapter 10: sanguinario prefecto

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 10: el sanguinario prefecto**

Los días soleados brillaban con intensa inmensidad en la sosegada ciudad de Namimori, los pájaros cantaban una melodía de idioma desconocida y la gente se levantaba de su letargo descanso para continuar con sus respectivas actividades de trabajo.

En el instituto Nami-chuu, ninguno de los estudiantes se encontraban allí debido al temprano horario en la que aún estaba cerrado, salvo los integrantes del consejo estudiantil más otros grupos que formaban parte.

En estos momentos había reunión y debate de opiniones acerca de planear algún evento o cambio escolar, aunque nadie se atrevía a desafiarle al más temido de todos los líderes del consejo.

Estamos hablando del nada más ni nada menos que Kyouya Hibari, el presidente del comité disciplinario y el sanguinario prefecto del instituto.

Nadie sabía el porqué alguien mayor como él se encontraba en una escuela media y nadie quería mencionarlo, al menos, no en su presencia.

Es más, Kyouya Hibari era un misterio para todos los estudiantes, hasta los mismos maestros y el director, debido que los adultos tampoco querían realizar algo que desatara su mal genio.

Siendo una persona de naturaleza hostil y peligrosa, claramente con sólo escuchar su nombre…el mejor consejo sería, alejarse y evitar a toda costa toparse con el prefecto.

Si fuera los del club del árbol, no desafiaría ni tampoco le contestaría las opiniones del presidente. Porque sino, terminaría siendo apaleado por los hombres del comité disciplinario.

Bien, esa sería una explicación para los que querían escuchar de uno de los cuentos de terror de Namimori.

Sin que el prefecto se haya dado cuenta, un pequeño bebé trajeado lo observaba con interés a través de León transformado en binoculares.

-Mnnn, Hibari Kyouya, prefecto de Nami-chuu y presidente del comité disciplinario…interesante.

De vuelta en la reunión, los del consejo estudiantil comenzaron a hablar y titubear cada evento ocurrido en Namimori.

Hasta que tocaron cierto tema que llamó el interés de Hibari.

-Lo más impresionante fue lo ocurrido en los horarios de deportes –habló una chica.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó uno con curiosidad, olvidando su miedo anterior.

-No te haz enterado, alguien ha roto records en cada deporte: vóley, básquet, futbol hasta en kendo derrotando a Mochida-senpai con un solo golpe ¡Sugoi(1)! –

-He escuchado rumores que la persona que haya hecho eso es una chica –agregó uno del consejo estudiantil.

-¿así? ¿Quién es? –

-Creo que fue…Sawada Tsunayoshi –

Ante la mención, trajo mucha impresión para los presentes de la reunión. Según en los expedientes de los estudiantes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, en su tiempo en el jardín y en la primaria era conocida como "Dame-Tsuna" al ser considerada una chica completamente inútil en sus materias escolares y prácticas deportivas; pero viendo su actual calificación mejorada como uno de los 10 mejores, aún no salían de la impresión.

¿Cómo alguien que era un fracasado patético llegó a convertirse en una persona de alto nivel?

El pelinegro, aunque observaba con indiferencia las afueras de la ventana, no pudo resistir en escuchar un tema sumamente interesante.

Esa chica Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Aunque nunca se había topado con ella durante su patrullaje en la escuela, tuvo la oportunidad de observar a aquella nueva "especie" entre los herbívoros. Puede que no demostrase nada en esa fachada de chica despreocupada e indiferente, pero en sus ojos parecía esconder algo increíble que nadie podía descifrarlo salvo él.

No sabía si pertenecía a la categoría de carnívoro o herbívoro.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esperaba poder enfrentarse con ella algún día.

.

.

.

Las mañanas parecían ciertamente…traicioneras para Tsuna. Su tutor nuevamente la despertó con métodos para nada sanos sin necesidad de usar un simple despertador. Como de costumbre se tomó un baño, se vistió con su uniforme escolar, se arregló su cabello hasta tener una apariencia más presentable y bajó hasta el comedor donde todos los demás se encontraban esperando el desayuno, esta vez sumada con I-pin.

-Lambo-san quiere el desayuno ahora! –exigió Lambo esperando con ansias la comida preparada por Nana.

-Lambo! No seas grosero, es la casa de Tsuna-nee y debes mostrar modales –regañó I-pin con su aguda voz de niña.

La pelicastaña en lugar de quejarse, había sonreído. Era agradable observar a la pequeña china llevarse bien con el niño vaca, al principio lo había confundido por causa de su miopía con un brócoli, debido que Lambo tenía un peinado estilo afro. Por su reacción, podía suponer que I-pin no le gustaba aquella verdura verde con forma esponjosa similar al de una copa de árbol; pero luego de aclararle todo, I-pin se había disculpado con él, para su suerte Lambo la perdonó y la invitó a jugar (bueno, en verdad le había dicho cabeza de cebolla, cosa que logró enfadarle a I-pin recibiendo una buena patada voladora; para la gracia de Reborn).

Con lo ocurrido, recordó mentalmente enseñarle a Lambo a no ser grosero con una niña, además de saber que I-pin era tímida y a la vez peligrosa con sus habilidades de artes marciales.

La única curiosidad que tenía hacia la niña era… ¿Qué hacía una niña de origen chino de 5 años en Japón?

Reborn observaba la escena en silencio, aquella niña que apareció ayer, juraba que era la aprendiz de uno de sus amigos conocidos: Fon. También tenía la misma curiosidad de su estudiante, de saber que hacía aquí; las cualidades de I-pin son artes marciales a nivel alto, aunque no tanto como su maestro, pero era la suficiente para asesinar a alguien aún siendo muy joven.

Tendría que preguntarle algún día cuando lo vea.

.

.

.

La Sawada llegó a la escuela, ignorando el hecho de que estaba habitada de estudiantes de diferentes géneros compartiendo temas, que para ella no eran de su interés y de admitir mentalmente que estas personas viven para hablar además de respirar.

-Buenos días, Sawada-senpai!

-Wau, Sawada-senpai luce muy guapa!

-Sawada-senpai, ¿podemos cargarle sus cosas?

-Sawada-senpai, nos gustaría acompañarla a clases.

El lugar se inundó en un mar de admiradores a montón acompañado de gritos de admiración y de elogios.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Juudaime! –saludó el peliplata en señal de respeto, al encontrarse con su querida jefa, ignorando a sus tontas admiradoras elogiándolo.

-Yo, Tsuna! –saludó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, las chicas se desmayaron susurrando lo guapo que se veía el pelinegro.

-Ohayo, Gokudera, Yamamoto –devolvió el saludo para luego ingresar al instituto con sus amigos.

De lejos, los gritos y elogios parecían finalizarse por fin, para dar paso a un estruendo silencio. Tsuna supuso que apareció el presidente junto con los grupos del comité disciplinario, volteó su mirada avellana por un momento y pudo notar la penetrante mirada azul metálica del prefecto.

No sabía el porqué la miraba de esa manera, le restó poca importancia para después desviar su vista hacia su camino.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –susurró el prefecto con cierto interés hacia la pelicastaña, para luego realizar su tarea como de costumbre: morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros que perturban la paz de Nami-chuu.

.

.

Durante las pocas horas de descanso, la pelicastaña junto con sus amigos y amigas optaron en almorzar en la azotea, sabían por ende que era prohibido poner un pie en ese lugar, pero viendo lo tranquilo que era, no dañaría a nadie romper un poco las reglas.

Tsuna escuchaba la animada conversación que Kyoko le compartía mientras Hana discutía con Gokudera por haberle dicho "mediocre acosador", la pelea por lo menos eran gritos e insultos así que nadie saldría herido, y Yamamoto se reía con diversión.

Reborn apareció de la nada vestido con un traje diferente, acompañado de anteojos, peluca y bigotes tonos grisáceos simulando canas. Aunque para Tsuna era fácil reconocer que era él.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Gokudera al observar a un extraño "adulto".

-Soy el porfesor Boren, especialista en biología e historia –respondió con su típica voz aguda de bebé sin siquiera cambiar el tono.

-Reborn! ¿Crees que soy estúpida como para no reconocerte? –espetó Tsuna con un ceño fruncido.

-Tsuna ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿y quién es ese Reborn? –preguntó Hana con curiosidad- Además el es Boren-sensei (2), un profesor.

-_Oh, no! Hana tu también! –_la pelicastaña la miró incrédula, no podía creer que su amiga, la única más madura que las demás haya caído también en un simple engaño tonto de su tutor.

-No importa si seas un profesor o no, ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó con intriga el peliplata, harto de tantos rodeos.

-La verdad, sólo he venido aquí para hablar con Sawada, Yamamoto y Gokudera a solas –luego miró a Kyoko y Hana- ¿podría disculparnos un momento?

-Claro –respondió Kyoko con suma tranquilidad, aunque sentía curiosidad de saber el porqué los necesitaba.

-Nos vemos en clases Tsuna –habló Hana antes de que su amiga y los chicos abandonaran la azotea.

-Ok, las veo allá –

-Nos vemos, Tsuna-chan –saludó Kyoko, la aludida devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento en la cabeza más una sonrisa.

Una vez en los pasillos, Reborn se había cambiado velozmente vistiéndose nuevamente con su traje habitual.

-Reborn-san! –exclamó Gokudera sorprendido.

_Con eso se dará cuenta._

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido, chico? –preguntó Yamamoto con curiosidad.

-Yakyuu-baka eso mismo le iba preguntar yo –

_EH!?_

Era oficial, los demás eran sumamente despistados como para no haberse dado cuenta que era su tutor disfrazado, podría decirse que era la única de poseer un sentido común.

-He venido aquí para hablarles de una idea que se me ocurrió esta mañana –comentó el hitman con una sonrisa inocente, tanto que quién sabía que planes ocultos aguardaba.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez, Reborn? –preguntó Tsuna con cierta desconfianza hacia la idea de su tutor, sabía por ende que sus planes nunca eran buenos para ella, sus huesos y su orgullo.

Ante esa cuestión la sonrisa del hitman se amplió junto con el extraño brillo de sus ojos negros.

Tsuna la miró con una ceja alzada acompañada de una mueca que decía "Oh, no! Esta planeando algo no muy bueno".

-He decidido que debamos tener un cuartel de reunión secreta para ampliar más nuestros planes de familia –aclaró.

-Es una gran idea, Reborn-san! –

-¿Cuartel de reunión secreta? –preguntó el pelinegro para luego reír se diversión- Jajaja, si esto es parte del juego entonces estaré de acuerdo.

-¿_Qué estás planeando, Reborn? _–mentalmente se preguntó la pelicastaña, activando todos sus sentidos para estar en alerta, después de todo el hitman no era tan confiable cuando se trataba de "ideas originales".

Siguiendo al sicario bebé, quien encabezaba al grupo, caminaron y caminaron por los pasillos rodeados de salas hasta llegar a un lugar muy distinto que parecía ser una oficina.

Había un espacio suficiente en la sala, había un sofá con dos sillones verdes que hacían juego, escritorio de madera oscura, una enorme silla negra detrás de sí, había una amplia ventana con la vista del campus.

Sin duda, el lugar elegido por el hitman no estaba nada mal. Pero para Tsuna, cayó en cuenta enseguida que esta oficina era parte del personal escolar y no una normal sino a algo muy pero _**muy**_ problemático.

Antes de pronunciar una advertencia a sus amigos, tras la puerta de entrada aparecieron dos tipos con uniformes negros y graciosos peinados estilo chimpira(3) ante esa moda pasada, ni siquiera la misma autora puede pronunciar algún comentario.

Tsuna y Yamamoto los reconocieron, eran los integrantes del temido grupo del comité disciplinario de Nami-chuu.

-Oigan! –llamó uno de ellos la atención de los invasores- Esta es la sala de recepción, no se permite nadie pasar por esta zona.

-Ja! Y Quien lo dice –respondió Gokudera con una sonrisa burlona, sin importarle los problemas en que se metió.

-Esta bien, se los advertimos –los hombres vestidos de negro se lanzaron encima hacia el moreno y el peliplata, quienes sin problemas les interceptaron golpes y patadas dejándolos noqueados.

-Ahora que lo veo bien, esta es la oficina del comité de disciplina –el moreno recién había notado el lugar.

-Reborn ¿qué mier -antes de cuestionarle a su tutor, otros tres hombres vestidos de negro con los mismos peinados aparecieron para echarse encima hacia los presentes, Tsuna en un parpadeo noqueó a los tres sin ningún problema también.

Tanto Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn se quedaron impresionados, los dos primeros mencionados no llegaron a ver con claridad la habilidad que usó mientras el hitman si pudo leer su movimiento, gracias a su agudos sentidos de asesino, así que su estudiante sabe pelear desde siempre, eso sería la otra razón por la que los trajo hasta aquí.

Será interesante ver lo que pasará.

-Sugoi desu (4), Juudaime! –elogió Gokudera con admiración.

-Tsuna, eso fue impresionante! –

De repente, los sentidos de la pelicastaña se han puesto en alerta seguida de Gokudera y Yamamoto al sentir una presencia hostil y amenazante en la habitación. Podían notar que era completamente distinta comparada con los anteriores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, herbívoros? –preguntó un adolescente de cabello negro y ojos azul metalizado, vestido con uniforme estándar masculino de Namimori con una cinta roja escrita en kanji "disciplina" en letras doradas impregnada en una de sus mangas. Eso significaba una cosa, la persona que estaba frente de ellos no era nadie más que Hibari Kyouya, el temido presidente del comité disciplinario.

El muchacho notó a sus subordinados tendidos al suelo inconscientemente, supuso claramente que fue obra de los presentes de su sala, sus ojos se fijaron detenidamente en cada uno de ellos hasta que se topó con la única fémina situada al medio.

A pesar de que no hayan notado su presencia del principio, observó con claridad la habilidad de lucha que utilizó la pelicastaña hacia sus hombres.

Sonrió de manera ansiosa, algo que Tsuna lo notó en posición alerta.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –pronunció su nombre con interés- nunca creí que te meterías en problemas por primera vez, sabes perfectamente las reglas de este instituto –cerró sus parpados para luego abrirlos- como castigo tendré que morderte hasta la muerte.

-No mientras yo viva –dijo el peliplata a la defensiva mientras sacaba sus dinamitas y se dirigí directamente hacia ese desgraciado.

Kyouya lo miró. Según en el expediente, Gokudera Hayato era un estudiante del intercambio italiano, a pesar de ser un estudiante de buenas notas, tendía meterse en problemas en varias ocasiones además de romper una de las reglas más estrictas de Nami-chuu: prohibido usar accesorios personales y modificar el uniforme con indumentaria informal.

Con simpleza, sacó una tonfa metálica de la nada y lo noqueó golpeándolo en la boca del estómago.

Yamamoto se dirigió hacia el prefecto, quien se puso a la defensiva tratando de golpear en alguna zona vital de su cuerpo, al notar que el moreno no usaba el brazo derecho (razón porque era el brazo que más utilizaba para el beisbol además que era diestro) sin más preámbulos golpeó su brazo con la tonfa provocando que se inclinara de dolor, para luego golpearle en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos, su mirada denotaba conmoción mediante lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, Gokudera y Yamamoto sabiendo lo fuertes que eran con sus habilidades únicas fueron derrotados en un santiamén por el temible prefecto.

Había escuchado mediante rumores incluso con sólo mirarlo una vez, sentía esa invisible aura hostil y aquella mirada amenazante irradiaba hambre de lucha y sangre, asemejado al de una bestia o un carnívoro hambriento.

Mierda, vencer a un tipo como el sería problemático y duraría por un largo tiempo.

Miró a su tutor, Reborn había apagado las dinamitas encendidas de Gokudera con agua y se encontraba sentado en su pequeño sofá, como si observara un espectáculo.

-_Maldito seas, Reborn! –_se maldijo Tsuna- _Juro que si no salgo de esta con vida, me las vas a pagar! _

Sorprendentemente, Kyouya se lanzó para atacarla con su tonfa metálica, gracias a sus reflejos evitó recibir daño evadiéndolo, pero eso no fue suficiente para el prefecto, debido que seguía atacándola con su arma siendo una y otra vez evadido por Tsuna.

A pesar de los resultados de su entrenamiento con Reborn y su experiencia en las peleas, tenía que admitir que Hibari era un rival difícil de derribar. Ante sus rápidos movimientos y su forma de ataque, era complicado encontrar una abertura que le diera la oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo.

Al sentir algo duro tras su espalda, supo que había una pared. Kuso! Estaba arrinconada y no tenía otra escapatoria.

-Defiéndete con tu Última Voluntad –pronunció el hitman, para un instante, dispararle la bala roja con León transformado en pistola negra con detalles verdes.

La pelicastaña cerró sus parpados sintiendo un ardor sofocante correr en sus venas acompañado de adrenalina pura con el palpitar de su corazón, en estos momentos, sólo quería hacer una cosa. Vencer a Hibari para vengarse por sus amigos heridos.

-REBBBORRRNNNN! –exclamó con fuerza, de repente, su uniforme escolar se destrozó en pedazos dejándola en ropa interior azul.

Hibari y el pequeño hitman, quienes eran los únicos conscientes de los presentes, se quedaron estupefactos ante la agradable vista del buen cuerpo de una mujer, a pesar de ser una menor de edad.

Reborn, se sentía más que pasmado. Luego de tantas veces observar a su estudiante semidesnuda, esta vez sentía palabras completamente atoradas en su garganta, sin siquiera saber cómo describirlo.

Hibari, jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer semidesnuda, debido que jamás permitía que ocurriera algo atroz o vulgar para Namimori. Pero ahora, no tenía ni la menor idea de expresarse.

Tsuna con la llama enfurecida naranja arder en su frente, se lanzó hacia el prefecto para atacarlo aprovechando de su expresión de sorpresa.

Hibari, regresando a su asunto, quiso atacarla nuevamente pero era completamente inútil con los constantes movimientos ofensivos de la chica.

Con un barrido de parte de Tsuna, el pelinegro rápidamente reaccionó con un salto. Sin darse cuenta, la pelicastaña lo alcanzó en un salto también y de manera sorpresiva golpeó con fuerza su cabeza con una zapatilla verde, que extrañadamente apareció en sus manos (no se olviden que es León transformado).

Kyouya se derrumbó en una caída seca al suelo. Trató de moverse para recobrar fuerzas pero era inútil, el golpe fue tan duro que afectó a sus puntos de principales de su cuerpo para moverse.

Tsuna sintió perder poco a poco la adrenalina que había sentido antes al igual que la llama flameante naranja en su frente apagarse. De vuelta a la normalidad, fue consciente de lo ocurrido, se exaltó al observar los desastres causados tras la pelea ardua que tuvo con el prefecto.

Viendo que no podía moverse, aprovechó el momento para huir de la sala de recepción llevándose consigo a Gokudera y Yamamoto aún inconscientes.

Reborn fue el último en abandonar la sala, antes de irse observó unos segundos al prefecto y luego salió por la puerta.

Kyouya gruñó por un momento, fue sorprendidamente derrotado por la pelicastaña sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de herirla, pero luego sonrió. Quizás para el próximo encuentro habría otra pelea interesante contra aquella especie, pudo notar que tenía una fuerza única combinada con el poder de aquel bebé trajeado.

Así es, pudo notar la presencia de Reborn desde antes aunque estaba ocupado con su pelea. A pesar de su aspecto, el pelinegro nunca juzgaba las apariencias.

Además de Tsunayoshi, aquel infante emanaba un aura muy poderosa, mucho más que él.

Sería un gran reto encontrarse de vuelta con esos dos.

.

.

.

Tsuna se sentía aliviada de que Gokudera y Yamamoto no hayan salido tan heridos como había creído.

No subestimaba para nada, ese Kyouya era alguien peligroso.

También se fijó en su cuerpo, no había moretones ni rasguños. Estaba completamente limpia de todo.

Suspiró, al menos con Gokudera y Yamamoto en la enfermería tendría una buena excusa de su ausencia en clases.

Viendo que no eran los únicos solos, necesitaba una explicación.

-Por culpa tuya, Hibari casi nos mata –protesto la pelicastaña denotando lo enfada que estaba sin alzar mucho la voz, para no despertar a sus amigos- Sabías muy bien que la recepción era su oficina ¿por qué?

-Simplemente quería medir su fuerza con la tuya, al parecer no fue nada mal contigo Dame-Tsuna –explicó Reborn con su típico tono de voz sin siquiera alterarse de la irritación de su estudiante hacia su persona- Quizás él sea un buen aliado para la mafia.

-Tus locuras me están llegando al borde de la irritación –respondió su estudiante tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza a causa del estrés- Además Hibari no querría unirse por más que lo amenacemos. Él no le gusta el agrupamiento.

-Me da igual –pronunció el hitman sonriendo divertido de ver a la chica sufrir- _Sólo falta uno más para integrar a Vongola._

* * *

**Diccionario**

**(1) Sugoi= **Sorprendente!

**(2) Boren-sensei= **Anagrama de Reborn, sensei significa profesor o maestr**o**

**(3) chimpira= **estilo de peinado de Japón que había estado de moda en la época pasada (en mi opinión se trata de peinados horribles, pasados de moda).

**(4) Sugoi desu= **Es impresionante o sorprendente!

* * *

**N/A: aquí les traigo el capi 10, finalmente tengo internet otra vez en mi casa. Así que podré publicar cuando quiera los otros capis de mis fic's. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi donde aparece uno de los personajes favoritos de los que me escriben Reviews, Hibari. Muy pronto haré que aparezcan otros, aunque en el medio estarán los de relleno. Igual también afirmo que haré aparecer muy pronto a mi personaje favorito! (Adivinen tiene un peinado asemejado al de una fruta, una risa peculiar y su nombre rima con 'kuro).**

**jejeje**

**Reviews!**

**Se los agradezco a los que se suscribieron y han puesto en favoritos, muchas gracias también a los que me han dejado Reviews, haré todo lo posible de seguir así con mis historias.**

**Saludos ^^**

**Underword**


	11. Chapter 11: el doctor pervertido!

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Hentai, hentai. Doctor pervertido!**

Era un fin de semana tranquilo en Namimori, los estudiantes se encontraban descansando después de una pesada y ardua semana de tareas, deportes y profesores amargados, finalmente era tiempo de tomar un merecido descanso.

Pero, lastimosamente Tsuna no podía descansar ni para tomar un suspiro o una pequeña respiración de aire fresco.

-Arrrrgg! Reborn, estás bromeando –exclamó mientras corría a toda velocidad para escaparse de una jauría de perros salvajes completamente bravos, la razón por la que estos animales la perseguían era porque Reborn le ató en su espalda gatos de juguetes que no dejaban de maullar y carne fresca tanto que podría atraer hasta leones (para suerte de ella no habían en Namimori, además de que sólo faltaba unos kilómetros para llegar hasta su casa).

Demonios, y para su mala suerte estaba atada con cadenas, era imposible librarse de esta.

-_Juro que cuando te vea Reborn, te las verás conmigo!_ –exclamó mentalmente trazando algún plan de venganza- Hey, no te me acerques –advirtió al can que estaba a punto de morderla, al menos tenía un palo que había encontrado por ahí.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de esta con vida.

.

.

.

Sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo mientras caminaba encorvada con ayuda de un bastón para sostenerse con más firmeza con tal de llegar a casa.

Finalmente se libró de esas bestias y logró desatarse mágicamente de las cadenas, aunque no pudo evitar recibir mordeduras, raspones y unos moretones a causa de los fuertes golpes y embestidas que estuvo sufriendo al correr desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta por donde iba.

Antes de dar un paso más, sus ojos avellanas pudieron captar un busto en el suelo.

Parpadeo, reconocía a esa persona.

-Gokudera? –se preguntó Tsuna atónita al ver al peliplata tendido en el suelo desmayado- Pero, ¿qué te pasó?

-TSUNA-SAMAAAAA! –

-_Esa voz –_la pelicastaña se congeló al escuchar un grito agudo y bastante reconocible, al sentir una fuerza abrazar su adolorido cuerpo supo que no se había equivocado de su suposición- Ha-Haru!

-Haru está muy feliz de verla, Tsuna-sama! –exclamó con felicidad a mil- Haru pasaba por aquí de paseo, pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría otra vez con la amada, Tsuna-sama! ¡Debe ser el destino de un verdadero amor~! –pronunció con un sonrojo acompañada de una mirada mucho más brillante que antes mientras deliraba en el mundo Haru con una Tsuna, de aire principesca que la aceptaba como su esposa, no podía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo!

La pelicastaña tenía cierta mueca de frustración al notar lo testaruda que era la pelioscura, quien aún no la soltaba al estar perdida en su mundo.

-H-Haru, me puedes soltar es que mi cuerpo está adolorido –rogó, era verdad, le dolía hasta los huesos a causa del maldito entrenamiento de su tutor.

-Hahi! Haru lo siente –disculpó mientras la soltaba.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el peliplata, aún no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado aquí además de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido al verlo inconsciente. Tras fijarse en su ropa, no había signo de haber luchado contra alguien debido que su rostro y sus manos no mostraban moretones ni alguna otra marca que lo delatara.

Lo sacudió como 10 veces para despertarlo de su ensoñación pero no funcionaba, se preguntaba si tenía sueño pesado o si estaba entre la vida-muerte al no haberse despertado. Aunque pensándolo bien, Gokudera tenía sueño ligero además de notar por su personalidad, que si alguien le despertaba, saldría atacado por sus dinamitas y su bombardeante humor negro.

Sería mejor llevarlo a su casa, después de todo no podría dejarlo tirado aquí. Sin decir alguna otra palabra lo alzó, con cierta dificultad al sentir ese molesto dolor punzante, tomó su cintura y con su brazo rodeó su cuello para brindar apoyo.

-Auch! –pronunció adolorida, no estaba en condiciones de caminar con peso extra.

-Haru ayudará a Tsuna-sama, sin importar si es el grosero de Gokudera-san! –la pelioscura rodeó la cintura del peliplata y con su otro brazo rodeo su cuello con tal de evitar que la pelicastaña hiciera un esfuerzo- Por kami-sama! ¿Qué es lo que come, pesa mucho?

Al menos, la extraña si era de mucha ayuda, así no necesitaría esforzarse demasiado porque tal vez, hace unos minutos, su cuerpo se habría quebrado en pedazos.

No sabía la dirección de Gokudera, así que decidió por un momento en llevarlo a su residencia.

Llevaban más o menos, 20 minutos caminando debido que Gokudera, a pesar de tener estatura un poco baja era muy pesado para ser trasladado, ánimo Tsuna, aún solo faltaba unos pasos más para llegar.

-Hahi! ¿Qué es eso? –comentó la Miura pronunciando su característico eslogan cuando se sorprende.

La joven Sawada siguió su mirada donde señalaba la pelioscura, se fijó muy bien, había otro bulto extraño en el medio del camino, la diferencia era que tenía una forma esponjosa y pequeña.

-Es un bebé!? –pronunció Haru sorprendida al notar a un niño pequeño con peinado afro y vestimenta con diseño similar al de una vaca.

-La-Lambo!? –Tsuna de inmediato soltó a su mano derecha para socorrer al pequeño niño afro, Haru al no soportar el peso de Gokudera cayó con él.

-Gokudera-san! Debería hacer ejercicio y dieta –riñó la Miura haciendo ademán para levantarse- ¿Tsuna-sama, conoces a ese bebé? –preguntó curiosa.

-E-Es un bebé que se acaba de perder, como no encontramos a sus padres me encargo de cuidarlo –aclaró un poco nerviosa, con tal de evitar decir que era un bebé mafioso que fue enviado para matarle a Reborn como explicación.

La Miura movió la cabeza en señal de haber entendido muy bien.

-¡Que niño tan kawai~ (1)! –elogió con alegría, desde ese momento Tsuna notó que le agrada los niños- Tsuna-sama es una gran hermana mayor después de todo! –

Tsuna miró a Lambo, con suavidad lo sacudió para despertarlo.

Nada

De su bolsillo sacó un caramelo de uva que lo había comprado.

-Lambo aquí tengo un caramelo de uva para ti –dijo con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien que el Bovino le gustaba los caramelos además que le despertaba siempre con una sonrisa.

Esperando unos segundos a que funcionara…

Nada otra vez.

Al parecer, estaba igual que su mano derecha.

La pelicastaña dio un leve suspiro para luego alzar a Gokudera mientras le entregaba al inconsciente niño vaca a Haru. Antes de continuar con su camino, apareció su tutor vestido con una capa negra con capucha y una pequeña cegadora descansada en su mano izquierda.

Tsuna lo miró con una mueca de extrañeza mientras Haru lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Hahi! ¿Q-quién…e-es usted? –preguntó titubeando con miedo, creyendo ver a la muerte aparecer frente sus ojos.

-_¡No puede ser! Ella también _–mentalmente habló la Sawada con una mueca de incredulidad, acaso no era evidente ¡Nadie notaba que era Reborn!

-Soy la muerte venida desde las lejanas profundidades del inframundo –comentó el hitman con un ridículo acento que imitaba a los fantasmas- He venido para hablar con Dame-Tsuna.

Esperaba que fuera algo tan poco estúpido como eso, además necesitaba hablar con su tutor sobre lo ocurrido con sus amigos.

-Hahi! ¿Quiere a Tsuna-sama? –preguntó alarmada para luego arrodillarse en señal de suplica- ¡Por favor! No se la lleve, Tsuna-sama tiene una vida por delante…le falta cumplir sus sueños, conseguir trabajos, casarse con Haru para tener una vida feliz y prospera –

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn la miraron con la expresión que decía WTF!, a veces podrían decir que Haru no podía ser tan…yandere!

El hitman no debía preocuparse sobre su estudiante con esa rarita, además de ver en claro que era hetero y nada de yuri (2) o algo parecido. No estaría para nada celoso ante esa chiquilla.

-No te preocupes, avisaré a Dame-Tsuna sobre su vida y después me iré. Aun falta mucho para llevármela –avisó lo último, parecía que había doble sentido en sus palabras, era una cosa simple que no pasó desapercibida para su estudiante.

-Hahi! Haru quiere saber de que se trata –

-Es en privado –

-Entonces, Haru dejará a Tsuna-sama y el destino en privado! –

Una vez solos, sabiendo que la pelioscura estaba alejada lo suficiente para no escuchar la conversación con Lambo dormido (para ella) en sus brazos y Gokudera apoyado contra la pared, Tsuna decidió hablar en grano.

-Reborn, sabes que le pasó a Gokudera y a Lambo, he hecho todo para despertarlos hasta usar métodos obvios con Lambo pero al parecer, están inconscientes –

-Yo no tengo cara para descifrar enigmas médicos, pero conozco a alguien que tal vez si podría ayudarnos –soltó Reborn sin cambiar su expresión- He escuchado rumores que ha venido aquí desde Italia…

-Espera. ¿es un conocido tuyo? –preguntó con curiosidad al creer que sería otra persona afiliado con su tutor, después de ver que Gokudera y Bianchi son del mismo lugar a donde había vivido Reborn.

-También es de Gokudera, lo había entrenado cuando era niño y fue su mentor en recomendarle usar dinamitas como arma –

-_¿¡Qué clase de persona dejaría que un niño jugara con armas de pirotecnia!? ¿acaso es otro loco que le enseñó a ser asesino? _–se cuestionó la pelicastaña con incredulidad, comenzaba a pensar que en Italia estaba lleno de locos.

-Sabes como encontrarlo?

-Mis insectos me informaron que se encuentra en Namimori buscando empleo, pero no tienen idea por donde esta. Se mueve muy rápido –afirmó Reborn, a pesar de usar su típica voz aguda infantil, su estudiante notó que no bromeaba y que en verdad, el sujeto que mencionaba era alguien difícil de localizar.

-Al menos, sabes en qué lugares puede estar –preguntó para ver si había alguna pista para encontrar su paradero.

-Puede ser en los hospitales, en las enfermerías… -estaba por agregar algo más pero decidió omitirlo por esta vez, eso su estudiante debería verlo con su propia cuenta y también, quería divertirse por lo que vendría como si supiera lo que iba suceder.

Ante la poca información, un tonto se daría cuenta que se trataría de un médico aunque Tsuna no supuso lo que en verdad sería esa persona. Sea un médico normal o uno chiflado como lo eran los otros conocidos del pequeño sicario, ya saben.

-Tienes su nombre y una descripción –preguntó para obtener otro dato útil.

-Su nombre es Shamal, es un hitman también como Gokudera y yo. Es un doctor, ahora que lo pienso tendría como 30 y algo de edad; es moreno tiene cabello castaño oscuro y ojos oscuros también.

Ante esa descripción, Tsuna se imaginaba como podría ser un hombre adulto con esos rasgos y si el hitman le ha dicho que era un médico también un asesino a sueldo, quizás se trataba de otro ser peligroso. Sabía muy bien que en la medicina existe métodos que podrían salvar vidas y al mismo tiempo quitarlas, combinado con asesinato sin duda sería una persona de temer.

Daba igual, se había enfrentado con personas peligrosas encarándolas sin sentir miedo o la necesidad de huir (salvo con Hibari por supuesto). Quizás contra ese Shamal sería un reto.

-Bueno, sería mejor movernos –dijo el sicario pequeño sin el disfraz del verdugo.

-Reborn ¿Cuándo te cambiaste? –cuestionó sorprendida, hace rato había visto a su tutor con traje de verdugo y ahora tenía su habitual traje negro.

-Cuando no te habías dado cuenta, Dame-Tsuna –respondió con simpleza.

La pelicastaña estaba a punto de contestar ante su exasperada arrogancia hasta que Haru se acercó a ellos cargando a Lambo entre sus brazos.

-Waah! Reborn-chan, ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? Haru ni siquiera lo notó –comentó la pelioscura con sorpresa, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Tsuna- Demo, ¿Qué pasó con el Sr. Muerte? hace rato estaba hablando con Tsuna-sama –

La pelicastaña con cierto nerviosismo trataba de encontrar la respuesta correcta para aclararle sus dudas.

-No te preocupes, la Muerte sólo le predijo el futuro de Dame-Tsuna y que muy pronto cuando llegue su momento irá a buscarla –explicó el sicario bebé siguiéndole la corriente, recibiendo una mirada descreída de su estudiante.

-Me pregunto que clase de futuro tendría Tsuna-sama, lástima que el Sr. Muerte se haya ido. Haru quería preguntar si tendría un futuro destinado con Tsuna-sama –deliró la pelioscura siendo rodeada por luces brillantes junto con flores imaginarias.

La pelicastaña la miró extrañada preguntándose ¿Dónde mierda había salido esas flores?

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos –pronunció Tsuna cargándole a Gokudera una vez más siendo ayudada por la Miura- Tenemos que encontrar a un doctor llamado Shamal para pedir que curen a ellos.

Caminaron hacia el centro de Namimori sabiendo que había muchas clínicas y hospitales en la que tal vez podrían encontrarlo, preguntaron a los pacientes, médicos y algunas enfermeras si lo han visto; pero todos ellos respondieron un rotundo "no".

-Reborn, ¿qué pasará si no lo encontramos? –preguntó la pelicastaña tomando un pequeño descanso, debido al dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo.

-Si eso pasara, Gokudera y la vaca estúpida tarde o temprano morirán si no son tratados por él –soltó el hitman provocando que la chica lo mirara como si estuviera bromeando.

-Hahi! Haru no quiere que mueran, bueno…Gokudera-san puede ser una persona odiosa pero aun así Haru no aceptara que su vida llegue a su fin al igual con Lambo-kun, aunque Haru no haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo –la pelioscura comenzó a correr de aquí para allá de manera precipitada ganándose varias miradas llenas de curiosidad y extrañeza.

Tsuna ignorando lo reciente, se levantó del banco con una determinación puesta en sus ojos avellana.

-Buscaré a ese Shamal, cueste lo que cueste –afirmó mientras caminaba hacia los inconscientes y los tomaba por sus brazos- No dejaré que les pase algo, mientras yo viva.

El hitman sonrió ante esas palabras llenas de seguridad y coraje, de alguna manera su estudiante está destinada a ser una gran líder.

León saltó en sus manos y en un instante se convirtió en su pistola negra con detalles verdes, apuntó a su estudiante.

-Entonces, hazlo con tu Última Voluntad –

-Reborn, este no es el –sus palabras se cortaron en cuanto recibió el disparo en su cabeza, sentía todos los sentidos abandonarla por completo mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba en cámara lenta.

Antes de morir, lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a ese Shamal para que ayudara o salvara la vida de sus amigos. De su auto-proclamado mano derecha y del pequeño Lambo, que tanto aprecia como hermanito.

Cerró los ojos.

-REBOOOORRRRNNNN! –exclamó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, la ropa que tenía puesta pronto se hizo añicos a causa del creciente ardor más la adrenalina correr en sus venas.

La gente reaccionó con una mueca de impresión.

-Hahi! Tsuna-sama! –exclamó Haru entre sorprendida y sonrojada al ver a la persona que tanto admira con poca ropa y más cuando era ropa interior sensual de encaje blanco con diseño de flores negras, su imaginación casi le lleva hasta los límites, tal punto de desmayarse de la emoción. No fue así hasta que escuchó el grito de la Sawada.

-ENCONTRARÉ AL DOCTOR SHAMAL CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! –sin nada más que decir, cargó a Lambo y a Gokudera sin problemas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para encontrar a su objetivo.

-Tsuna-sama! Matte! –la pelioscura fue a seguir su ritmo dificultosamente.

El sicario con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia su alumna con tal de ver que pasaría con lo siguiente.

La morena corría en varias direcciones, sin importar las múltiples miradas y exclamaciones de los espectadores (ya se imaginan, señoras que dicen "¿En que rayos estarían pensando los adolescentes ahora?", chicos que la miran con perversiones y babas correr en sus bocas, chicas que opinan que está loca y más), saltó a un poste de luz mientras buscaba con su mirada a algún hombre con apariencia de médico.

No fue difícil, en cuanto vio a un tipo que equivalía la descripción dicha por Reborn.

Un hombre treintañero, moreno con cabellos y ojos oscuros. Además vestía de una ropa formal estilo traje con una notable bata blanca de médico. Sin duda debía ser él.

-Te encontré! -

Ante una sola idea que sería Shamal, saltó a su dirección.

El hombre, sin tener la idea de que era víctima de una cacería, caminaba con tranquilidad buscando a alguna hermosura para ofrecer sus grandes tácticas de doctor. Aunque, no sabía la razón de que cada mujer bonita que encontraba lo abandonaban con una mirada de miedo y le gritaban "hentai (3)".

Se auto convenció que sólo se hacían las difíciles con él, sin ser consciente que en verdad era un pervertido asqueroso.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando escuchó un grito, su mirada se desvió hacia donde provino el sonido. Lo que vio, sin duda era el regalo más hermoso que el cielo le haya dado (un poco poético las cosas, pero pienso que Shamal diría así), podía sentir las luces y los coros de ángeles a su alrededor.

Una hermosa joven con cuerpo bien proporcionado semidesnuda caer lentamente hacia él, le hizo pensar si Kami-sama pudo escuchar su petición o todo no era más que un truco de la tentación.

Un pie aterrizarse de golpe en su cara lo llevó directo al suelo, ocasionando que se noqueara.

Tsuna sintiendo el efecto de la bala desvanecerse luego de 5 minutos, dejó caer su cuerpo con cansancio, que milagrosamente el dolor ya se había ido y con cuidado depositó a sus amigos al suelo por un momento.

Miró en diferentes lados, que raro. Hace rato había visto a un hombre que podría ser Shamal y ahora había desaparecido.

Sintiendo el suelo levantarse, cayó en cuenta de algo. Lo estaba pisando.

Corriéndose para que el hombre se levantara, se dispuso para disculparse y sacar conclusiones.

-Disculpa… ¿Es usted…el doctor Shamal? –le preguntó sin cambiar su típico porte serio.

El treintañero sobándose la zona afectada (en su cara), que tenía una marca de pie con algunos raspones, se limpió el polvo visible de su bata.

-El mismo, hermosa señorita –le respondió con un tono coqueto, provocando que Tsuna pusiera mueca de disgusto- Ha venido aquí para que el gran Dr. Shamal le haga un "chequeo" médico por su estado actual.

Ante esa insinuación, un tic facial apareció en el rostro de la Sawada. Si de algo estaba segura, es que odiaba varias cosas propias de cualquier ser humano: irritante e idiota, chismoso desgraciado, traidor maldito, entre otros…pero sobre todo, aborrecía a los pervertidos.

-No te me acerques, asqueroso maldito! –le respondió otorgándole un golpe directo en su rostro mandándolo volar hacia la pared cercana.

La muchacha ahora lo miraba con cinismo. ¿En serio que este adulto idiota era un hitman como Reborn lo había descrito?

Su imaginación, sin duda, estuvo fuera de la realidad.

-Tsuna-sama! Tsu-na-sama –llegó la pelioscura completamente exhausta de tanto haber corrido para seguirle el ritmo, la verdad le fue muy dificultoso pero finalmente logró encontrarla- Ha-haru fi-nal-mente…la en-con-tró –su diálogo sonaba un tanto dificultosa, tras las bocanadas de aire que tomaba para recuperarse, aun así la pelicastaña la escuchó.

-Tsuna-chan! –esa voz, sonaba muy familiar. Una chica bonita con aire inocente se acercaba al grupo.

-Kyoko-chan? –preguntó la pelicastaña con sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga en este momento. La aludida estaba de camino a casa luego de hacer el recado de su madre hasta que, a una distancia vio a su mejor amiga, contenta de verla se dirigió para saludarla.

Haru notó a una chica llamando a su querida Tsuna con tanta familiaridad, la miró, se trataba de una chica bonita con aire inocente, una sonrisa perfecta y un aura agradable asemejada al de una princesa. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿quién era esa chica y por qué llamaba -chan a su Tsuna-sama?

Shamal gemía un poco de dolor por el impacto que había sufrido ¡Vaya chica! Nunca antes había conocido mujeres que tuvieran manos tan pesadas, no importaba, si fuera golpeado por mujeres hermosas, lo tomaba como premio.

-Ciaossu, Shamal –saludó el hitman apareciendo en un santiamén frente a su conocido- Tiempo sin verte.

-Reborn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con cierto desconcierto- Estoy en un momento perfecto con una linda… -viró su vista al notar que Tsuna no era la única chica- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Hay dos bellezas más, esto es mi día de suerte –milagrosamente se había levantado sin heridas, era impresionante.

Sin embargo, el médico era ignorado.

-Tsuna-chan! –la Sasagawa notó que su mejor amiga estaba en ropa interior- ¿Otra vez estás practicando el deporte de correr en ropa interior? ¿No tienes frío? –preguntó inocentemente haciendo que la aludida se sintiera incómoda.

-Etto… yo –

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿y por qué llamas a Tsuna-sama con tanta confianza? –espetó Haru interrumpiendo lo que la chica iba decir.

Kyoko parpadeó un segundo.

-Tsuna-chan ¿es una amiga tuya? –preguntó sin salirse de su inocencia.

-Digamos que sí –respondió con poca convicción. Rayos, no esperaba encontrar a su amiga en esta situación, más con la presencia del pervertido y de Haru, esperaba que Kyoko no se tomara en serio con lo que venía.

-Yoroshiku (4), me llamo Kyoko Sasagawa y estoy en la misma escuela con Tsuna-chan –saludó la pelicastaña-naranjada con tono amistoso acompañado de una cándida sonrisa.

La pelioscura aún con el ceño fruncido devolvió el saludo.

-Mi nombre es Haru Miura del Instituto Midori y quiero dejarte en claro que Tsuna-sama es mía –terminó su aclaración apuntándole con el dedo, la aludida la miró entre horrorizada, avergonzada, incrédula y otras emociones más ante algo tan descabellado. Esperaba que Kyoko no creyera que era una yuri o algo parecido

-Tsuna-chan –Oh, no. Adiós a su adorable amistad que tanto compartió con los hermanos Sasagawa, sobre todo con su mejor amiga- Tienes una amiga muy agradable, estoy muy contenta de eso espero que seamos buenas amigas también, Haru-chan –pronunció la chica con despreocupación ignorando algún malentendido, que al parecer no lo había notado.

La pelicastaña parpadeó varias veces tratando de reproducir lo que había dicho Kyoko recientemente, entonces no la tomaba así. No podía estar más que feliz de saber que su mejor amiga no era de esas personas que juzgaban por las cosas que los otros decían, no importaba si Kyoko era demasiado inocente. Era la mejor amiga que pudo tener en su vida.

-Arigato, le llamaré Kyoko-chan si me dice todo acerca de Tsuna-sama –habló la pelioscura saliendo de su estado celosa a una chica amistosa, aunque tenía la intención de saber todo sobre la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-Eh!? –

-¿Qué cosas sobre Tsuna-chan? –

-TODO, su comida favorita, su pasatiempo, sus gustos, su cumpleaños… -la Miura había sacado mágicamente de sus bolsillos un anotador con un bolígrafo.

-_Kyoko-chan no se lo digas!? _–rogó mentalmente la castaña.

-Bueno… le gusta jugar videojuegos, andar en bicicleta, le gusta cocinar… -las respuestas seguían y seguían.

-Ajá…Ajá –Haru anotaba todo con una sonrisa mucho más brillante.

Muy tarde, ya lo dijo.

-Oh, se me hizo tarde para ir a casa –Kyoko se fijó el horario de su reloj pulsera- Espero que nos veamos Haru-chan!

-Hahi! Haru también –sin más, guardó la libreta y saludó a las chicas- Nos vemos, Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-sama!

-Hasta pronto, Tsuna-chan! –despidió Kyoko animadamente de sus amigas para encaminarse hacia su hogar.

La pelicastaña devolvió el saludo a ambas chicas para luego suspirar resignadamente, sí que hoy fue un día extraño y atareado.

-Señoritas, no se vayan! El Dr. Shamal está aquí para servirles –Tsuna lo detuvo con una penetrante mirada asesina con tal de que no las siguiera.

-Shamal, veo que ya haz conocido a mi estudiante –comentó Reborn.

En ese instante, el médico lo miró con impresión mientras señalaba a la susodicha.

-Ella es…el Décimo Vongola!? –exclamó sorprendido recibiendo un siseo de parte de Tsuna- No era acaso un varón!? –aun así seguía hablando en voz alta, que por suerte Kyoko y Haru estaban muy ocupadas hablándose que ni escuchaban el parloteo del hitman.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada es su nombre, y no, no estoy bromeando es ella –señaló el bebé como si le leyera la mente.

-Eres muy hermosa, sobre todo en esta presencia, ¿quieres darme un beso de saludo, Tsuna-chan~? –Shamal de repente había cambiado su expresión a una mueca idiota, según Reborn y Tsuna.

-No tengo tiempo para eso –le dio un golpe en la cara con indiferencia- Quiero que chequees a ellos –señaló a los chicos inconscientes que yacían descansando en la pared- No han despertado hace horas y pensaba que usted podría ayudarlos.

Shamal se cruzó los brazos poniendo una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

-Lo siento, pero sólo lo hago con mujeres –

Sí, según como Reborn lo conocía, esa era la típica frase del hitman médico.

Tic en la sien de la chica.

-Los que están ahí son un bebé de 5 años y su alumno Gokudera Hayato –avisó esperando que el hombre idiota que tenía ahí cambiara de opinión.

-Yo sé quien es, fui su maestro hace años cuando niño. Al bebé le tengo consideración pero a él no -

-¿Por qué? Si fue su estudiante –

-Porque no me tenía respeto encima siendo mayor dudo que haya cambiado, aunque fuera un poco–

Otro tic nervioso en Tsuna.

Reborn, al principio había querido golpearlo cuando se mostraba descarado hacia su estudiante, pero ahora lo encontraba divertido y más cuando observaba a la castaña a punto de explotar.

Todo esto se disipó cuando se escuchó un timbrado de una bicicleta.

-Reborn, con que ahí estás –

Oh, no y la diversión tenía que arruinarse.

Era Bianchi, la mujer venenosa con su bicicleta roja, su cabello con color inusual y su típica sonrisa celebre en su rostro. Claro que para Tsuna no le tomó importancia su presencia.

-Bianchi –pronunció con una voz carente de emoción el pequeño asesino.

-Bianchi-chan~! Haz venido tu también para una revisión médica –le habló Shamal con un tono insinuante.

-En tus sueños –le respondió con indiferencia, su mirada hacia su querido Reborn se desvió hacia el muchacho peliplata- Hayato! –pronunció su nombre con tono de sorpresa y felicidad.

Esto le llamó mucho la atención de Tsuna, por la forma que Bianchi llamó a su auto-proclamado mano derecha denotaba que lo conocía.

-Gokudera Hayato es el hermano menor de Bianchi –le respondió el hitman al notar su expresión facial.

-Son hermanos? Y por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? –Tsuna le habló estupefacta y molesta.

-Porque tu no lo preguntaste antes, Dame-Tsuna –respondió con simpleza dibujando una sonrisa arrogante, ganándose una mirada irritada de la aludida. Era divertido molestarla.

-Shamal, cúralo junto con el pequeño –ordenó la pelimagenta señalando a ambos chicos.

-Ya lo dije, solo atiendo a las mujeres –Shamal no estaba dispuesto a torcer el brazo, ni aun venido de Bianchi.

-Hazlo ahora –amenazó haciendo aparecer mágicamente plato lleno de comida venenosa cubierta por un insoportable humo violáceo.

-D-de a-cuer-do, n-no te p-pongas así –parándose al frente de los inconscientes, acatando la amenaza de la chica, en sus mangas salieron mosquitos de una especie desconocida para Tsuna.

-Shamal es un hitman conocido como "Trident Shamal" al ser un médico que controla 666 mosquitos tridente, cada uno de ellos poseen enfermedades diferentes que causan síntomas opuestos a otra enfermedad causando cura –Tsuna se limitó a asentir mientras observaba con atención.

Los mosquitos, como si hubieran escuchado la amenaza de Bianchi, volaron hacia los inconscientes y picaron en sus partes expuestas de sus ropas. Realizada la tarea, los insectos regresaron nuevamente en las mangas blancas.

Pasados unos segundos, Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar seguido de Lambo.

-Gyahaha, Lam-bo-san s-siente sueño –pronunció para después quedarse dormido.

-_¿Solo estaba dormido? _–fueron los pensamientos de la Sawada.

Gokudera movía de a poco sus extremidades hasta sentir sus músculos completamente, levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para mirar, o mejor saber en donde se encontraba.

Recordaba que caminaba para visitar la casa de su querida jefa, después de haber conseguido aperitivos del supermercado. Todo fue con tranquilidad hasta que se topó con una extraña ráfaga de sombra de lado, y eso fue todo lo que recordaba.

No sabía si fue un producto de su imaginación.

Bianchi sin poder resistirlo, corrió para abrazarle a su hermano. Estaba muy feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, su querido hermano finalmente apareció.

Hayato con sólo sentir su cercanía, sintió náuseas tanto que se desmayó hasta derrumbarse a la pared como muerto. Eso explicaba su anterior desmayo.

¿¡NANI!?

Tsuna miró la escena sin entender, ¿Qué le acaba de ocurrir al peliplata si Bianchi le abrazó nada más?

-Mira lo que hiciste, Bianchi. Ahora se desmayó otra vez –comentó Shamal con desgana, no quería curar otra vez a los hombres.

-Hayato se desmayó por emoción nomás, también está feliz de verme –agregó la pelimagenta ignorando el comentario del médico, sin soltarle a su desmayado hermano- Reborn, perdón por hoy, me llevaré a Hayato a su casa para pasar el tiempo de hermanos. Así que te veré mañana –cargó al peliplata a su bicicleta. Se despidió de su novio lanzándole un beso con guiño, del cual Reborn simplemente ignoró aunque pasó desapercibido a su novia y puso en marcha su transporte para retirarse.

-Bueno, ya que no tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Me voy, pero antes ten esto, Tsuna-chan! –le tendió una tarjeta blanca a la aludida- Es mi nº de teléfono por si necesitas que te haga un examen médico, si tus amigas me necesitan mi ayuda con gusto lo haré. Bye –se despidió yéndose quien sabe donde.

Tsuna miró a dónde Shamal había ido, un tic apareció en su ceja. Su opinión acerca de ese doctor tenía una respuesta irreemplazable y definitiva: un viejo pervertido repulsivo.

Esperaba no verlo otra vez.

-Dame-Tsuna, si te quedas todo el tiempo así cojeras un resfriado –

La susodicha lo miró extrañada, acaso su tutor se estaba preocupando por ella. Encogiendo los hombros, recogió a Lambo dormido del suelo para retirarse a casa.

El hitman lanzó un pequeño gruñido de molestia, al ver a ese maldito vaca estúpida siendo cargado por su estudiante además que estuviera recostado en sus pechos.

La pelicastaña regresó a casa antes de que anocheciera. Nana, quien se encontraba en la cocina, los recibió con una mirada llena de regaño.

-Tsu-chan! ¿En dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? Me tenías preocupada, además ¿por qué estás en ropa interior? ¿Quieres resfriarte? –Oh, bien. No estaba molesta, su madre podría regañarla cuando quisiera, aunque todo esto sea culpa de su hitman por el estado en que se encontraba.

Reborn saltó del hombro de la pelicastaña y se dirigió a la sala para darles privacidad.

-Gomennasai, ka-san. No volverá a pasar, para la próxima llevaré celular para avisarte –se disculpó la chica mostrando resignación, sin importar la presencia de Reborn- Lo que pasa estaba buscando todo este tiempo a Lambo-kun, perdón por preocuparte –comentó omitiendo las otras partes, sabía que no debía mentirle a alguien mucho menos su madre, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así. No quería influenciar a una de las personas importantes de su vida, en el mundo en que el destino lo había elegido.

-Bien, me alegro que lo hayas encontrado y perdón por regañarte, pero es necesario que sepas lo mucho que me preocupas a pesar de que sepas cuidarte sola –Nana la regaló una sonrisa suave haciendo que Tsuna la mirara con suavidad- Debes saber que cualquier problema que tengas, tu madre siempre estará a tu lado para escucharlas, no tienes que cargar todo tu sola.

-Ka-san –le sonrió, tenía razón. En su niñez, desde que las cosas habían cambiado, decidió afrontar sus propios problemas sin querer alguna otra ayuda. Pero, lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que lo cargaba todo el tiempo sola; la razón por la que hacía así era porque no quería preocupar a sus seres más cercanos.

De regreso a su habitación, terminó de hacer su tarea, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Había llevado a Lambo a la habitación de huéspedes, saludó a I-pin en el camino.

Hoy si que había sido otro día bizarro y un tanto estresante, pero sobre todo la mayoría de los conocidos de Reborn son gente anormal y más extraña de lo usual. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Su vida ha dado un giro de 360º y ya nada parecía volver a la normalidad, sonrió ante la ironía despejando toda su molestia. Si todo fuera igual de monótona y aburrida no tendría tanta diversión como lo tiene ahora, nuevos amigos, personas raras pero interesantes y simpáticos niños traviesamente peligrosos.

Sí, debía admitir que esto ya no le molestaba como en el principio. Estaba agradecida de que el maldito sádico y extraño bebé sicario que lo tiene como tutor haya aparecido inesperadamente, por la puerta de su casa.

-Dame-Tsuna –llamó saltándose encima de su cabeza, ocasionando que la pelicastaña cayera de cara contra el suelo.

-Maldita seas, Reborn! –

Bueno, retiraba todo lo positivo que había pensado de su tutor. No era más que un arrogante mocoso que arruina vidas ajenas haciéndolas imposible.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Kawai= **¡Que bonito! (1)

**Yuri= **lesbiana o amor entre mujeres en los manga, novela o animé (2)

**Hentai= **pervertido! (3)

**Yoroshiku= **Mucho gusto (4)

* * *

**N/A: Aquí les tengo el capi 11, nunca pensé que me saldría tan largo comparando con el resto de los capis. En este relleno apareció Shamal, este personaje siempre me pareció extravagante y un maldito pervertido, pero aun así es uno de los pocos que me agradan jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capi relleno, porque en el siguiente aparecerá uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque creo que será un poco largo o constará de más capis.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi para ustedes seguidores y fanáticos de Fem 27!**

**Underword XD!**


	12. Chapter 12: la densa niebla

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento-_

_-_Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 12: La densa niebla**

_Las voces alegres de las personas entremezcladas de gritos de diversión y varias palabras sin sentido retumbaban en los oídos de una pequeña pelicastaña con una sonrisa brillante y feliz._

_Había muchos colores en su campo de visión, sean los globos regalados por los payasos, las vestimentas de las familias, las tiendas con varios juegos divertidos. Simplemente, no pensaba en otra cosa más que empezar a dejarse llevar por la diversión._

_Mirando a sus padres, quienes la sonreían igualmente, tomó sus manos para comenzar._

_Antes de continuar su plan, entre la horda de multitud logró captar a un chico de cabello añil con un inusual peinado de piña completamente solo y aislado de los otros._

_Parpadeo sus ojos._

_¿Quién era él?_

* * *

Tsuna abrió sus parpados, para finalmente despertarse agitada. Su respiración era levemente irregular, tocándose la frente podría sentir un sudor frío impregnado en su piel.

Viendo que estaba sola en su habitación, supuso que Reborn se había despertado más temprano que ella.

Con la mano aún en la frente, esperó a que su respiración poco a poco se calmara.

¿Qué habría sido eso?

Su mente divagaba una y otra vez, si la imagen reciente había sido un recuerdo o un sueño nada más. Su madre le había dicho que una vez fueron al parque junto con su padre, antes de abandonarlas. Sí, era un recuerdo de su feliz niñez que fue enterrado bajo tierra luego de lo ocurrido con su progenitor, no recordaba mucho, después de todo era muy pequeña como para reavivar las imágenes de su pasado.

Tenía curiosidad hacia ese misterioso niño que apareció en su sueño.

Era raro, a pesar de haber sido pequeña como para recordar sus días en el parque de diversión, su mente rememoraba perfectamente su porte, su apariencia y todo de él.

Aunque, curiosamente no sabía de su nombre, tampoco sabía si era producto de su sueño o era un vago recuerdo suyo.

Cerrando sus parpados para luego suspirar, despejó por completo sus curiosidades para recordar claramente que tenía clases. Menudo día que le tocó.

Aunque, claramente tenía un mal presentimiento por esto.

.

.

.

-Kuso! No puedo creer que este llegando tarde! –la pelicastaña corría con frenesí sin detenerse por nada, decidió tomar jugo mientras devoraba un tostado con mermelada. ¿por qué llegaba tarde la primera vez? Para los que adivinaron que madrugó ¡Incorrecto! Fue culpa de su tutor, esta vez se le ocurrió apagar el alarma de su despertador, para joderla- _Maldito mal nacido! _–pensó realmente malhumorada.

Finalmente llegó a la escuela, casi a punto de comenzar las clases. Observando que se encontraba el prefecto patrullando la zona de entrada, Tsuna se escondió entre el último grupo de estudiantes que estaban ingresando y para su fortuna, Hibari no la vio.

Un suspiro de alivio finalmente.

* * *

En su clase se sintió extrañada, para su curiosidad no se ha encontrado con Gokudera ni tampoco con Yamamoto en el camino, en la entrada de Nami-chuu o en la clase.

Tendría que suponer que faltaron por ciertas razones, pero no lo hizo. Gokudera nunca faltaba a clases ni aunque estuviera enfermo (sin importar si Bianchi fuera la causante) y Yamamoto no tenía ninguna práctica de beisbol.

Algo no cuadraba bien.

-Oigan, escucharon las noticias? –preguntó un estudiante a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –

-Esta mañana uno de los integrantes del comité disciplinario fue encontrado totalmente herido con sangre y varias fracturas en el cuerpo –

-Eso es imposible! Son muy duros con nosotros, no debió ser derrotado por cualquiera –

-Pues debes escuchar esto si no me creen, Mochida-senpai y Sasagawa-senpai se encuentran en el hospital –

La mención del nombre de su mejor amigo llamó la atención de la pelicastaña.

-Eh!? No puede ser!

-En serio! Ryohei-san lo encontraron herido y rápidamente lo trasladaron al hospital Namimori, lo mismo con Mochida-san –

-¿Quién podría atacar a los estudiantes de Nami-chuu?

-Espero que no sean pandillas o peor que eso –

Tsuna no sabía como reaccionar, estaba en un shock total.

No podía creer que le haya pasado eso a Ryohei, tenían que estar bromeando. Ni-san es alguien fuerte, aunque recibiera varios golpes que dificultaran con su victoria, aun se levantaba sin cansarse.

Esto no podía ser verdad.

Tenía que confirmar si por lo menos estaba bien.

-Tsuna –

La pelicastaña volteó, la persona que le habló fue su amiga Hana Kurokawa con una mirada llena de seriedad y entendimiento.

-Hana! –pronunció luego de unos momentos en silencio- ¿Dónde está, Kyoko? –ahora que se fijó muy bien, su mejor amiga tampoco se encontraba en la clase- ¿Está bien? ¿Sabes de Ryohei?

La pelioscura suspiro para tomar aire un momento e intentar calmar a su amiga.

-Cálmate, Tsuna –comenzó sin salir de su tranquilidad- Kyoko se encuentra bien, fue al hospital para ver el estado de su hermano, llamé por celular y me dijo que estaba consciente aunque muy herido con ciertas fracturas –Tsuna frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación, aun así la Kurokawa continuó- Además, él había dicho que se encontró con un tipo al que nunca lo había visto, describió que llevaba un uniforme verde con detalles asemejados al de militares tenía un aspecto extraño era rubio y lo único que vio de él era una cicatriz en su nariz. También dijo que "Ese tipo era muy fuerte al extremo!, quisiera que se uniera al club de boxeo". El hermano de Kyoko con sus tonterías, a pesar de sus heridas –Tsuna suspiró con alivio, al parecer el peligris se encontraba muy bien, aunque no podía negar lo que había descrito. El uniforme de esa apariencia, nunca vio algo así aunque tenía clara idea que instituto pertenecía.

Una vez en la azotea, por primera vez Tsuna se encontraba en estado serio. Se preguntaba si la descripción del atacante de su mejor amigo tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de sus amigos y el incidente ocurrido con algunos de los estudiantes de Nami-chuu, aun le faltaba ciertas pistas para llegar a una respuesta a sus dudas.

-Dame-Tsuna –en el mismo instante en que escuchó su apodo, sintió un golpe retumbar su cabeza hasta chocarse contra el suelo.

-Reborn! –la pelicastaña comentó con enojo, aunque por dentro sentía alivio de verlo- Sabes, cada vez que me golpeas en la cabeza siento que pesas más de la cuenta… ¿Serás que estás subiendo de peso? –insinuó observando a su tutor fijamente.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿acaso estás diciendo que estoy gordo? –preguntó con cierta sorpresa, nadie había tenido la osadía de decirle algo así, ni siquiera sus anteriores amantes.

La pelicastaña sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír ante lo dicho por su tutor.

-Ajajajaja, ¿q-qué te pa-sa, Re-reborn? Aca-acaso e-eres una chi-ca jajajaja –comentó con cierta dificultad debido a su incontrolable ataque de risa, en cuanto vio la respuesta del pequeño sicario, no hubo palabras pero sí pudo notar su oscura mirada llena de fastidio.

El sicario decidió ponerse serio para cambiar de tema, su estudiante al notarlo dejó de reírse para cambiar su porte a uno serio.

-Por cierto, Dame-Tsuna. Notaste que algo extraño está ocurriendo, me enteré desde muchos medios que muchos de los estudiantes han sido atacados y terminaron en el hospital con heridas mayores –pronunció con seriedad por primera vez, para la sorpresa de Tsuna notó que esto no era una broma.

-No he visto esta mañana a Gokudera y Yamamoto, creí que ya estaban en clases pero no hubo señales de ellos. Esperaba que al menos tú lo supieras –

-Lamentablemente no los he visto desde que llegué, pero supongo que tú tienes información de algo –supuso el hitman posando su mirada hacia los ojos avellana de Tsuna.

La joven asintió para contar lo que había escuchado de parte de su amiga Hana.

-Me ha contado que Ryohei también fue atacado por una persona vestida de uniforme verde con semejanza militar, dijo que el sujeto era rubio con una extraña marca en su nariz… -luego colocó su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa- No recuerdo haber visto un uniforme así, pero viendo eso supongo que el sujeto que lo había atacado era un estudiante de otro instituto, y si no lo había visto antes, entonces debe ser de algún instituto lejano de aquí…

-Nada mal, Dame-Tsuna llegaste a una buena conclusión –sonrió el hitman con orgullo, viendo que no era tan Dame como creía antes- Se trata de un estudiante del Instituto Kokuyo, he recolectado informaciones que el uniforme consiste en indumentaria con diseños militares y principalmente es color verde –sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía del uniforme, comparando con la descripción y la imagen coincidían perfectamente.

Además, Kokuyo se le hacía muy familiar.

Aunque la pregunta principal sería, ¿quién de un instituto del otro distrito querría atacar a los estudiantes sin pudor?

-Dame-Tsuna, como jefe de esta familia debes ir a buscar a tus guardianes –

Ante la orden, le pelicastaña se levantó de su lugar acompañada de su tutor descansando en su hombro y se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos en cada rincón del Instituto.

Sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, podía hasta escucharlo con claridad a pesar de su respiración resonar, el temor y la desesperación crecía en su pecho. A medida que corría todo lo posible, habría las puertas no había ninguna señal de ellos.

No le importaba el parloteo de los estudiantes, o el llamado de su nombre. Simplemente esperaba que algo bueno pasara.

Buscó en todas partes, en las clases, en la biblioteca, en los gimnasios y todos con el mismo resultado: nada.

La pelicastaña se sentía agotada respirando con frenesí mientras descansaba para recuperar aire y calmarse, su intento en despejar la mente nublada le hizo llegar a una conclusión: sus amigos fueron secuestrados.

No había duda, ellos jamás estarían fuera de la escuela, los conocía muy bien a pesar de que fue reciente el hecho.

Reborn no había dicho ni una sola palabra ante esto, su fedora negra cuya sombra bajo sus ojos le otorgaba aire de seriedad a pesar de su aspecto infantil, su silencio significaba confirmación de la sospecha de su estudiante.

-_Esos tipos estarán jodidos cuando los encuentre –_se prometió Tsuna mientras observaba el cielo con la decisión tomada, su destino será: el distrito cercano a Namimori: Kokuyo.

* * *

-Auch! Mi cabeza –quejó una voz masculina con irritación mientras abría con lentitud sus parpados hasta aclarar su vista por completo.

El lugar que observaba era oscuro, bastante oscuro que apenas traspasaba las luces del sol a través de las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas polvorientas y casi desgastadas por las polillas.

Parecía un salón amplio, a juzgar por la suciedad y el aspecto ciertamente…tenebroso podía jurar que se encontraba en un lugar abandonado.

Pero, la pregunta era…

-¿Dónde mierda estoy? –se preguntó para luego hacer ademanes para levantarse, sin embargo, sintió una fuerza retorcer en su estomago y sus brazos por una cuerda bien sujeta, de ahí se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado- Mierda!

-Go-Gokudera ¿e-eres tú? –preguntó una voz conocida con cierta dificultad.

-Yakyuu-baka! –se sorprendió, a la vez se alivió, que no era el único en el salón- ¿Dónde mierda estás?

-Eh…creo que, detrás de ti –

-Eh!? –cómo mierda no lo había notado antes- ¿Q-qué mierda te pasó?

El moreno se retorció haciendo un intento en liberarse, pero era inútil.

-C-creo que nos acaban de engañar –

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pedazo de imbécil! ¿cómo pudimos caernos en algo tan estúpido? –se regañó el peliplata, totalmente avergonzado en haber caído en una trampa, que él mismo hubiera podido evitarlo- Decepcioné a Juudaime por mi estupidez!

-Vamos no seas duro contigo mismo –de repente el moreno puso serio- Por cierto ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que nos atacaron?

-No lo sé, pero creo que ellos quieren algo de Juudaime –

**-Flash Back—**

Gokudera se encontraba de camino hacia Nami-chuu, al principio lo hacía con pasos tranquilos y despreocupantes. Sin embargo, tras la aparición de una persona inesperada, corría lo más lejos posible con tal de alejarse.

-Yakyuu-baka! Deja de seguirme –gritó Gokudera con exasperación, sabiendo la razón por la que el moreno le perseguía era por su deseo de ver a su querida jefa- Juudaime no necesita a alguien como tú.

-Maa, maa. Cuanto más, mejor –aclaró Yamamoto con una despreocupada sonrisa sin molestarse para nada de los regaños del peliplata.

-Vete a la mierda! No te me acerques o te haré explotar la dinamita por el culo! –amenazó mientras observaba el instituto en su campo de visión, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su salón de clases, que lastimosamente compartía con el idiota del beisbol.

En el pasillo, Yamamoto de la nada sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.

-Auch! De dónde salió esta aguja –se preguntó con sorpresa mientras usaba su otro brazo para sacarse la aguja y limpiarse el brazo.

-No me vengas con tus idioteces, eso te pasa por seguirme –Gokudera irrumpió las puertas corredizas de su salón de clases maldiciendo todavía del idiota de su compañero caminando a su lado.

Dentro del salón, era extraño porque no se encontraba nadie ahí.

-Será que llegamos temprano? –se preguntó Yamamoto al notar que no había ni un ser viviente.

-No lo creo, la hora de clase comenzaba hace rato –respondió el peliplata después de ver la hora de su reloj pulsera- Algo anda mal.

-No, todo está muy bien –habló una voz femenina detrás de ambos chicos.

Voltearon para saber quien era la persona que apareció repentinamente, en lugar que fuera la morena, era una extraña chica de cabello índigo corto con peinado de piña y un parche con dibujo de calavera puesta en su ojo derecho, su ojo visible era un orbe enorme color violáceo y se encontraba vestida con una ropa que parecía ser uniforme verde con diseños de aires militares. La chica estaba acompañada de un niño con cabello y ojos color verde, tenía puesto uniforme similar pero masculino y lo más extraño era un enorme sombrero con forma de manzana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el peliplata con pose defensiva mientras sacaba sus dinamitas- Respondan o los volaré en pedazos.

El moreno aún con la sonrisa sosegada colocó su mano en el hombro de Gokudera con tal de calmarlo, mientras su mano libre se preparaba para tomar su amado bate de beisbol por si acaso.

-Yo! Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, no se quienes son pero ¿quieren algo de nosotros? –comenzó con tranquilidad.

-Baka! No preguntes a los enemigos, Yakyuu-baka! –regañó el otro.

-Esto es raro –se oyó la voz del niño, que sonaba monótono y aburrido- Oír discutir a ustedes dos puedo pensar por un momento que son pareja.

-Cállate, gaki (1)! –el peliplata estaba de mal humor, sobre todo cuando alguien se atreve a asociarlo con la persona que más detesta. No le importaba si eran personas comunes y corrientes, sea una chica o un niño, algo en su mente le decía que serían peligro para su amada jefa. Tomando sus dinamitas, se preparó para encenderlas.

Antes de dicha acción, Gokudera sintió un golpe seco en la nuca provocando que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

-Gokudera! –antes que el moreno observara a los que aparecieron, sin que ellos lo notaran, también recibió un golpe que lo hizo derrumbar.

-Buen trabajo, ahora sólo falta el jefe de ellos para el gran número final del show –los amigos de la Décima lo único que pudieron ver fueron a tres figuras y una voz masculina que denotaba burla y hostilidad para antes de caer en las sombras.

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-Nos dieron con la guardia baja –siguió maldiciendo el peliplata completamente irritado, juró que cuando se encontrara con los responsables los haría pagar!

El moreno rió con cierto nerviosismo, sabía por ende que Gokudera se encontraba mucho más enfadado que nunca. Él no era el único que estaba decepcionado por lo anterior, no debió haberse confiado por esas personas, había escuchado muy bien que no era bueno juzgar las apariencias.

Un chirrido de la puerta resonar en el salón junto con varios pasos acercarse interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

El peliplata, bastante cabreado, estaba dispuesto a no quedarse callado para soltar mil maldiciones que conocía para escupirlo en la cara de esos desgraciados.

-Tú! Maldito bastardo! –habló en voz alta señalando a uno de los adolescentes que parecía ser el líder- ¿¡Dónde está Juudaime!? ¿Y qué quieres de ella?

Los otros presentes se han puesto en postura defensiva, querían reprender o castigar a ese peliplata por la falta de respeto hacia su líder, pero el otro les dio señal de negación.

-Vongola-chan se encuentra todavía en la escuela con el arcobaleno, la otra pregunta tuya no es de tu incumbencia –le respondió divertido haciendo que Gokudera se enfadara cada vez más.

-Shishō (2), ¿qué haremos con ellos? –preguntó la voz que habían oído antes, pertenecía a ese niño.

-Que más da, los mataremos igual –agregó una voz masculina que denotaba inmadurez y molestia.

-Suena tentador, pero no. Esperemos que Vongola-chan aparezca, se llevará una gran sorpresa –concluyó.

Dicho esto, los captores se han retirado de la sala dejándolos nuevamente solos al moreno y al peliplata.

Yamamoto tenía muchas dudas ahora mismo.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y qué querían de ellos?

Observando su alrededor, aun no le cabía la idea en qué lugar estaba. Suponía que era la guarida de aquellos extraños.

Hizo un intento en zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas, pero seguía siendo inútil. Se veía muy bien que los ataron de manera complicada, tardaría un poco para escaparse con su compañero.

Se preguntaba si Tsuna se dio cuenta de sus ausencias, después de todo era mucho más lista que cualquiera.

Iría por ellos, lo sentía como su amigo. En estos momentos, no podía hacer nada por ella, pero sí desearle suerte, después de todo la mayor prioridad para ambos era la vida de su mejor amiga.

-Kiosukette (3), Tsuna –

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Gaki= **niño, mocoso, enano (1)

**Shisho= **maestro (2)

**Kiosukette= **Cuídate (3)

* * *

**N/A: Ya se, ya se. El capi me salió un poco corto de lo usual pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió escribir, he decidido adelantarme un momento con Kokuyo pero les aseguro que los siguientes caps con ellos serán muy divertidos, sobre todo hice esto apropósito para hacer aparecer a Mukuro mi personaje favorito además notaron que puse ciertos cambios en este pequeño arco de Kokuyo. Les puedo asegurar que será un poco largo, puede que dure mas o meno capis.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen comentarios para incitarme a seguir escribiendo más de este fic.**

**Puede que tarde en subir caps de otros fic's porque tengo varios parciales y finales que realizar, por lo cual estaré ocupada hasta que finalice las clases.**

**Chau! Nos vemos!**

**Underword**


	13. Chapter 13: oscuridad parcial

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento_-

-Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 13: oscuridad parcial**

-Demonios! ¿Dónde mierda están? –

La pelicastaña recorría en la ciudad del distrito Kokuyo, que sólo le tomo media hora para llegar ahí junto con su tutor, esta vez descansando en su hombro luego de haber caminado. Preguntó a cada persona que encontraba en el camino, si han visto a sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos le dijeron alguna información útil en estos momentos.

Tsuna siguió recorriendo la ciudad de Kokuyo, hasta que se acordó de lo que su tutor le había dicho en la azotea. Preguntó si vio a unas personas que usaban uniformes con semejanzas militares, y ellos respondieron que sí y se trataba de estudiantes del Instituto Kokuyo.

Recibiendo una información útil por primera vez, preguntó donde quedaba el instituto y como respuesta fue que la escuela se encontraba a unas cuadras doblando a la esquina de la siguiente manzana. Agradeciendo por sus ayudas, Tsuna junto con su tutor siguieron con la búsqueda.

* * *

Gokudera seguía luchando para encontrar una forma de desatar, pero al parecer era inútil. Tenía que admitir que esos malditos lo ataron lo bastante bien como para que las cuerdas se negaran a romperse. Mierda, necesitaba algún plan de escape rápido.

Sus sentidos de hitman le decía que Tsuna vendría a buscarlos, después de todo su jefa era la mujer más lista que ha conocido, no es porque la elogiara con admiración sino porque la ha notado muy bien desde que la conoció.

Suspiró un momento para intentar sacar su frustración, cielos! Como desearía tener un poco de cigarrillo al menos, para sacar toda esa pesadez que sentía caer en sus hombros.

Revisó sus bolsillos, sonrió, al menos esos malditos no le quitaron sus amados cartuchos de dinamitas. Pero para este momento no servían mucho, guardó sus armas de pirotecnia nuevamente y se atrevió a preguntarle al moreno que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Oi, Yakyuu-baka –llamó recibiendo una mirada curiosa del aludido- De casualidad tienes algún objeto que sirva para cortar cuerdas –preguntó, esperando una respuesta que diera como resultado de escape.

Yamamoto miró a su alrededor y luego su espalda, Gokudera hacia todo lo posible con tal de evitar enfadarse con él y perder la paciencia.

-Etto…creo que no –respondió el moreno con una gota en la sien, al notar que su amado bate de beisbol no estaba- Quizás me lo quitaron cuando me quedé dormido.

El peliplata bajó su cabeza con desgana, maldita sea, no podrá salir nunca de este maldito lugar. Su querida jefa debe estar afuera enfrentándose contra esos tipos, mientras él estaba atado cuando debería estar a su lado para ayudarla.

-No te aflijas, Gokudera. Será mejor que pensemos como salir de esta de otra forma y así ayudaremos a Tsuna –

-Ya lo sé, Yakyuu-baka en eso estoy! –respondió con cierto mal humor, juraba que cuando encontrara a esos tipos los haría sufrir de una manera horrible tanto que desearían la muerte.

Tendría que darse prisa o sino sería tarde para ellos.

* * *

Bianchi se encontraba muy angustiada, después de recibir un mensaje de su querido y amado Reborn anunciándole que su querido hermano Hayato ha desaparecido, se emprendió a una búsqueda por todo el barrio montada en su bicicleta.

Sabía muy bien que el peliplata tenía la capacidad de enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza, aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, era su hermana después de todo y como toda hermana su mayor deber es cuidar del hermano.

Por un momento, la pelimagenta podía culpar a esa chica pelicastaña, no sólo porque Reborn está obligado a entrenarla (según Bianchi) sino porque su hermano se ató a ella completamente cuando dijo que sería su mano derecha, desde ese momento Bianchi no podía eliminarla por miedo de recibir el rechazo absoluto de su hermanito.

No podía culparla, si él la admiraba mucho y deseó estar atado, debe ser porque lo sacó del peligro, algo que ella debió haberlo hecho.

Volviendo a su rumbo, según Reborn, se encontraban ahora mismo en Kokuyo. Por lo menos su celular tenía un GPS, con eso podía localizarlo muy bien.

Antes de seguir con su andanza, se detuvo en cuanto observó a alguien frente suyo. Se trataba de una adolescente con cabello corto rojizo, ojos brillantes violeta que la miraban con burla y diversión, algo que a Bianchi no le gustó para nada y estaba vestida con uniforme verde femenino con aires militares; por último, notó que en sus manos sostenía un instrumento de soplo, un clarinete.

-No sé quien seas, pero no permitiré que des un paso adelante –le habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona- Mi nombre es M.M. y no hago esto porque quiero, sino mi jefe me dio la orden a cambio de dinero, así que eso es lo único que me importa.

-Te equivocas –le espetó la pelimagenta- la importancia en la vida es el amor –pronunció como si supiera bien del tema.

-Ja, eso no es cierto, el dinero lo es todo –contradijo- ¿Quieres apostar? Quien gane, será quien tenga la razón.

-Eso me parece bien –sonrió Bianchi aceptando el desafío.

-Pero… quien pierda aquí, serás tú –habló para luego llevar el clarinete por la boca y soplar el instrumento provocando que una botella de agua semi vacía a su lado explotara.

La pelimagenta retrocedió un poco, sus verdosos ojos trataban de analizar lo que acaba de pasar.

-Eso fue una simple demostración, mi clarinete no es un instrumento normal emite una vibración que provoca que cualquier objeto con agua se caliente tanto que produce una explosión. La siguiente serás tú y lo único que habrá es un bam! Jeje –la pelirroja se preparó, sorpresivamente Bianchi se le acercó con dos platos venenosos que aparecieron de la nada. Como impulso defensivo, la chica llamada M.M. llevó el instrumento a sus labios y lo único que explotó fueron los platos, de ahí entendió que Bianchi utilizó su propia comida como escudo; antes que la pelimagenta se le acercara lo suficiente para atinarle un golpe, la pelirroja separó su instrumento transformándolo en un nunchako que logró atinarle a su oponente- Ja, debiste ser una completa tonta al creer que podrías vencerme, este será tu fin.

Antes de darle un soplo a su clarinete, en sus labios sintió un sabor…desagrable, tanto que le daba sensación de nauseas, vómito, mareos y otras cosas. Miró sus manos, observó que su preciado instrumento estaba cubierto de una extraña sustancia putrefacta color violeta acompañada de un aroma desagradable con varios insectos muertos.

Incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, M.M. cayó al suelo secamente agonizando por el envenenamiento.

Bianchi levantándose del suelo, se quitó el polvo invisible de su ropa y tomó su bici para retomar su camino.

Antes de continuar con su andanza, frente suyo apareció de la nada, un niño de 8 años con cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, su indumentaria era una sudadera blanca con pantalones cortos verdes y una chaqueta, que al parecer le quedaba grande por las mangas que le sobraba, verde con aires militares. Lo más raro del pequeño era un enorme sombrero con forma de manzana.

-Vaya, esto es algo que nunca lo he visto. Es sorprendente –Bianchi no sabía a lo que se refería, quizás el pequeño notó su belleza, típico con los hombres; después de todo siendo una asesina o mujer rica nadie resistía a su encanto femenino- Nunca creí que me encontraría con una oba-san (1) mal teñida –expresó el niño con indiferencia acompañada de cierta mueca como si hubiera visto a un bicho raro.

Ante lo dicho, la susodicha frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó esa palabra odiada por las mujeres "oba-san", estaba a punto de decir ciertos regaños para darle una lección.

De repente sintió un golpe seco en la nuca para luego caer el suelo sintiendo su campo de visión teñirse de negro completamente. Que descuidada fue.

* * *

Tsuna caminó hacia otro lugar, pero algo comenzó a tornarse extraño. El ambiente se veía completamente distinto al principio de Kokuyo, el entorno era tranquilo y sereno; no había personas tampoco el sonido de algunas aves, gatos o perros. Es más, parecía tan normal y tranquilo tanto que causaba hostilidad y tensión.

A pesar de verlo así, se sentía tan…irreal. Como decir, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esto era muy contrario a su vida bizarra, tanto que se había acostumbrado al escándalo y ruido de cualquiera.

La pelicastaña descansó un momento, en su cabeza comenzaron a asaltar miles de dudas ¿Por qué la calle de repente estaba vacía? ¿Por qué había tanta tranquilidad?

Su tutor quien había saltado en su cabeza, se encontraba en pleno silencio. Tsuna podía suponer que él también lo había notado, después de todo, como él lo decía era el famoso asesino a sueldo.

No podía evitar sentirse estar en alguna escena de películas de terror o en algún videojuego donde quizás aparecerían enemigos siniestros y peligrosos. Por más que fuera considerada valiente por sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo; no podía quejarse, era humana después de todo.

-Sería mejor que nos separemos a ver si encontramos algún rastro de ellos –propuso la pelicastaña luego de haber tomado minutos para pensar.

Su tutor asintió para luego bajarse de su cabeza.

-Nuestro punto de encuentro será aquí, te veo en 5 minutos –habló el pequeño hitman para luego encaminar en el pasillo oscuro del vecindario.

Tsuna supuso que un plan de búsqueda de esa forma no resultaría, aunque…separarse tampoco era una buena idea. Después de ver varias películas o policiales, la mejor forma de investigar un hecho es estar acompañado para la seguridad no sólo del mismo sino también del acompañante; aunque si por un momento se separaran era la única manera de poder encontrar alguna pista de Yamamoto o Gokudera.

Decidida, se encaminó hacia el camino opuesto mientras viraba el horario de su reloj. Eran las 4:35 p.m. el horario que vería a su tutor sería las 4:40 p.m.

Sería mejor darse prisa y encontrar algo que la lleve a ellos.

Frente suyo se encontraba un enorme edificio, bueno, no sabía si era un edificio debido a la niebla que había aparecido de la nada le era difícil distinguir que había allí. Viendo una silueta enorme, supuso que era una construcción enorme.

Acercó más sus pasos hasta toparse un edificio abandonado y de aspecto deteriorado como si estuviera a punto de caer a pedazos en cualquier momento; los vidrios estaban de iguales condiciones algunos rotos, otros empolvados y algunos apenas podían distinguir lo que había dentro, pero viendo la destrucción en las estructuras dudaba si la electricidad aun existía en este lugar.

Se sentía extraño, tal vez así es como uno se siente cuando estás en un lugar donde no eres bienvenido o cuando sientes una presencia hostil y misteriosa.

Pero, lo que más llamó su atención fue el letrero a pesar que la pintura estaba deteriorada, las letras aun estaban bien conservadas.

"Kokuyo Land" (Kokuyo Rando, en japonés).

Aquel nombre le resultaba muy familiar para nuestra pelicastaña, cada vez que en su mente resonaba una y otra vez ese nombre pequeños flashes de recuerdos se reproducían incontables de veces, provocando que la confusión la invadiera por completo. Como cuando un fantasma invade tu ser con la intención de llenarte de miedo y temor hasta sentir sangre helada.

Tsuna se retorció un momento apoyándose contra una de las columnas del edificio para despejar un momento su cabeza y calmarse. Jadeaba con lentitud, sus manos viajaron hasta su cabeza. Mierda, sentía unos latidos que provocaban dolores insoportables.

Aun no entendía lo que le pasaba, una tremenda mierda lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró el edificio una vez más, entrar sería peligroso pero por lo menos tenía esperanza que allí podría encontrar alguna pista que la llevara a sus amigos y vengar por lo que le hicieron a ni-san.

Sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta, en una de las ventanas del edificio se encontraba una sombra que estuvo observándola desde que pisó el territorio, una sonrisa maniática se curvó en el rostro para luego desaparecer en la mismísima oscuridad.

Esto sería divertido, completamente divertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una joven caminaba con suma tranquilidad por las calles luego de haber terminado de visitar a su hermano en el hospital. Se había preocupado por el estado, pero por lo menos ver a Ryohei tan energético como siempre la hizo tranquilizar lo suficiente para dejarlo descansar.

Ahora que estaba fuera de la escuela, se sintió mal en no haberle avisado a su mejor amiga Tsuna de su ausencia. Aunque, quizás Hana ya le había dicho de lo ocurrido, esperaba no haberla alarmado mucho, después de todo sabía lo sobreprotectora que era.

Se debatía si debería volver a su casa o dirigirse a la escuela a retomar la clase junto con sus amigas, según en el reloj indicaban que sólo faltaba una hora y media a que finalizara las clases.

No estaba enferma ni nada, aunque prácticamente en ir al hospital a visitarle a su hermano era una buena excusa en faltar, pero Kyoko no era así. Era una chica sobresaliente y nunca faltaba a clases.

Pero antes de retomar su camino, sintió que algo golpeaba de manera seca tras la nuca y cayó en completa oscuridad sin haber tenido la menor oportunidad de gritar por ayuda.

* * *

En el mismo instante, Haru estaba entusiasmada. Había terminado la clase más rápido de lo que había creído y finalmente podía leer un libro bastante bueno que había conseguido mientras escuchaba música. Puede que sea una combinación extraña en pasar tiempo, hay personas que pueden leer libros sin escuchar algún ruido molesto o escuchar música sin tener alguna desconcentración, pero a Haru le parecía que escuchar música mientras lees un libro era una forma única de estar ensimismada sin pensar en otra cosa.

Le hubiera gustado encontrarse con su querida Tsuna-sama, pero viendo el horario suponía que estaba en clases aún. Bueno, quizás otro día o más tarde.

De manera repentina, Haru cayó desmayada al sentir que alguien golpeaba su nuca, sin haber visto el rostro de quién era.

* * *

Reborn caminaba por los callejones oscuros en pasos lentos pero firmes de sus pequeños pies, en el camino nada había cambiado. Seguía igual de hostil y silencioso en el ambiente, pese que esto no lo alteraba debido a su larga experiencia como asesino a sueldo, algo no le agradaba y lo sentía.

Había llamado hace cinco minutos a Bianchi esperando alguna noticia que estaba en camino o que encontró una cosa, pero no fue así, no recibió ninguna llamada de ella.

Tampoco encontró pista alguna que condujera a los guardianes de Tsuna, esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

Será mejor encontrarse de inmediato con su alumna para seguir investigando. No sabía lo que estaba pensando ahora, pero esperaba que Tsuna no haya corrido la misma suerte que los otros.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba en alerta, puede que el interior del edificio había un silencio hostil y para nada agradable, era mejor estar preparada para estas cosas después de todo era la futura jefa Vongola.

Se sentía medio estúpida en tener que aceptar que sería una jefa mafiosa, debido a las consecuencias que trajo su insistente destino. Podía suponer que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo era por esta misma razón.

Les haría saber que se han metido con la persona equivocada. Sus pasos eran precavidos, cada rincón podía haber alguna trampa que la condujera a su fin, la oscuridad era lo que estaba presenta y la luz era demasiado escasa para su visión.

Sí, esto era como la mayoría de los videojuegos o películas de terror que había visto. El problema es que en la realidad sólo hay una vida y lo que tenías que enfrentar no eran monstros o zombis sino humanos, humanos peligrosos que quizás eran peores que los verdaderos monstros.

Por lo menos, el dolor de cabeza pareció desaparecerse, aunque no completamente.

Tal parecer no había nadie en la planta baja, quizás pueda encontrar algo en el piso de arriba. Para eso, tendría que buscar la escalera que la condujera a otra planta.

Veamos, aun no había tomado ese pasillo esperaba que condujera a donde ella buscaba, desde lejos pudo divisar los escalones pero cerca de estos había un hombre o mejor dicho un anciano de 90 años, con una gorra oscura en la cabeza, anteojos redondos de marco amarillo y lo más extraño, se encontraba vestido del mismo uniforme que Reborn le había mostrado en la foto.

¿Qué es lo que tenía ese viejo? No llegaba los talones para ser un estudiante o quizás repitió la escuela como toda su vida desde la primaria.

Bueno, sea lo que sea. Anciano o no, estaba en medio de su camino.

-No tan rápido, Décima Vongola –esto la hizo poner en alerta, si sabía que pertenecía a la mafia entonces este tipo trabaja para alguien que tiene conocimientos sobre Vongola- Antes de continuar su camino tendrá que enfrentarse a mí como su oponente. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Bird

Oponente. Un anciano como 90 años llamado Bird, no me haga reír, no estoy aquí para bromas.

-Por su cara noto que me está subestimando –el rostro del anciano cambió por una sonrisa sádica, o tal vez eso era lo que pudo identificar la chica debido a las arrugas de su rostro- ¿Qué tal si pongo algo más interesante en este reto?

Esa sonrisa no le gustó para nada, puede que sea un viejo decrépito pero algo en su mente le decía que tramaba algo y no era nada bueno.

Dos brillantes pantallas apareciéndose la sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantando su vista se encontró con imágenes que la dejaron muda.

Se encontraban Kyoko y Haru encerradas en jaulas pequeñas e individuales con barrotes gruesos y algo oxidados, dentro de alguna mazmorra o sótano, no podía distinguir con claridad al notar que se encontraban en un lugar oscuro. Pero, lo que la hizo alarmar era que no estaban solas.

Cada una de las jaulas rodeaba dos personas, no, eran entes de rostros deformes vestidos de uniformes Kokuyo con garras largas que se movían con ansias de atacar lo que sea.

-Veo que conoces a estas chicas, jeje –rió maliciosamente complacido de ver el rostro dibujado de terror de la pelicastaña- Vas a tener que hacer algo a mis órdenes si no quieres que una de estas chicas salgan lastimadas, Dee Dee y Sissy conocidos como los "Gemelos Sangrientos" no son tan pacientes como los ves.

Kyoko y Haru se encontraban inconscientes aún, eso sería peor, tendrían una muerte sin siquiera despertarse. Maldito Bird, si llega a lastimarlas no lo voy a perdonar, ellas…ellas no tenían nada que ver en esto.

-Libéralas –ordenó inconscientemente.

-Ah, ah –hizo señal de negación- Seguirás mis reglas o sino ordenaré a los gemelos que las maten sin ninguna consideración.

Miró la pantalla, los gemelos seguían retorciéndose de esa manera tan bizarra que los hacían ver poco humanos, aún se encontraban fuera de la jaula así que era un cierto alivio y luego miró a ese descarado de Bird. No tenía otra opción, sería seguir sus reglas o ser testigo de un crimen atroz.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó resignada.

El anciano sonrió pervertidamente como si tener el control era pura diversión nunca antes experimentada, le dio asco de sólo verlo.

-Primero, tendrás que herirte con algún objeto punzante –herirse a sí misma, es fácil.

Miró a mi alrededor por si encontraba ese dichoso objeto, puede parecer una locura o una barata imitación a la película de terror "Saw", por lo menos usar un trozo de vidrio roto era más decente que una cierra de carpintería.

Con el objeto punzante se hizo un ligero corte en el brazo, estaba acostumbrada en recibir heridas tanto que al lastimarse le provocaba cosquillas nada más.

-Listo, ahora libéralas –repitió, luego de lanzar el trozo de vidrio a cualquier lado que no le tomó importancia.

-Eso fue aburrido, ni siquiera haz gritado –el viejo parecía desconcertado, ¡Ja! Toma esa, puede haber algo estúpido en su juego- Usarás esto, tengo algo más bajo la manga –de pronto una espada se clavó cerca de donde se encontraba, ¿Qué mierda estaba…?

-Mátate con esto y así liberaré a tus amigas –

-¿Cómo sabré que cumplirás tu palabra? –le preguntó desconfiada.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, o sino mataré a las dos a la misma vez –con tan sólo un gesto con la mano, los gemelos abrieron las jaulas y entraban con lentitud hacia ambas chicas desmayadas- Es tu decisión Décima, es tu vida o la de ellas.

Miró la espada luego a Kyoko y Haru que estaban a punto de morir en manos de esos entes desagradables, no podía dejarlas así. No podía permitir que muriesen por su culpa.

Si no lo hacía, Ryohei nunca le perdonaría, su madre la extrañará llorando por mi suerte y los demás también lo harían, quizás hasta Reborn. No tenía otra opción.

-Espera –lo detuvo, al mismo tiempo Bird detuvo a los gemelos- Lo haré.

-Buena elección –ni le importó el halago o su gesto que lo hacía ver más asqueroso de lo que ya era.

Caminó hacia la espada y la tomó, luego de hacer un esfuerzo para desclavarla, nunca antes había tomado una espada de verdad. Era de metal, por lo cual era pesado.

-Date prisa, Décima no podré retenerlos –

Preparó el arma dispuesta a clavárselo, cerró los párpados para luego mirar por última vez a mi mejor amiga y la extraña a la que considero una recién amiga, luego recordó a mi madre, a Ryohei, a Hana, a Gokudera, a Yamamoto, a Lambo e I-pin, hasta Bianchi con Shamal y a Reborn.

Lo siento mucho todos.

Abrió los ojos dispuesta a cometer su acto con determinación, quizás, sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Reborn levantó su mirada oscura, fue por puro instinto nada más, algo le decía que debía reunirse muy pronto con su estudiante y rápido. Porque muy en fondo de su interior temía, quizás sea la primera vez, en perder a alguien y más cuando se trataba de un recién conocido como lo es Tsuna.

Aceleró los pasos, en el camino se sintió un poco molesto.

Siendo asesino a sueldo se suponía que tenía bajo control sus emociones, ocultando hasta lo más profundo de su ser bajo una fachada indiferente y seria. Pero con esa pelicastaña hacía que toda emoción saliera a flote.

Despejó su mente, no era el momento. Debía admitirlo, algo en él estaba cambiando y no sabía el porqué.

Lo único que esperaba, era poder encontrarse con Tsuna para salir de esta situación.

Dentro del edificio Kokuyo, bajo la tenebrosa penumbra del lugar que parecía ser un teatro yacía una figura imponente sentado en el polvoriento sofá.

A pesar de estar en las sombras, se podía observar una sonrisa más un brillo espeluznante y siniestro en su ojo derecho con un inusual color carmesí con el número 6 en kanji grabado.

-Que comience el juego –susurró mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para el gran número final del show.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Espero q les haya gustado el cap, siento mucho la tardanza lo q pasa es que no tengo internet en mi casa y lo subo desde el ciber.**

**Nos vemos **

**Underword**


	14. Chapter 14: ilusiones

**··Unlimited Sky··**

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente al Dame Tsuna que todos nosotros conocemos? ¿Alguien con más seguridad? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? Si tienen curiosidades sobre esto, entonces esta historia es para ustedes. Fem 27.

Aún no hay emparejamientos pero ya lo verán.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

-_pensamiento_-

-Narración-

(1) Indicaciones del diccionario

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ilusiones, verdades y mentiras ocultas**

Tsuna se encontraba en shock, miles de emociones recorrían en su ser: sorpresa, incredulidad, alivio, enojo y quizás mucho más por las que no podía describir.

En el momento en que estaba dispuesta a cometer su suicidio, en el rostro arrugado de Birds se le había borrado su sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla.

Ese rostro desconcertante significó algo para la pelicastaña al mirar lo que sucedía. Viajó su mirada avellana imitando el mismo gesto del anciano y pudo observar a los gemelos sangrientos siendo derrotados, uno recibió algo parecido a una picadura de un mosquito y el otro siento retorcido por una guerrera vestida de traje oriental rojo, en una mortal llave tanto que sea Diddy o Sissi no opuso resistencia.

Conocía esa habilidad de mosquito también a esa chica la había visto antes.

"-Lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré que un par de creaturas horripilantes lastimen a unas pobres y hermosas señoritas indefensas –"

Conocía esa voz en cualquier parte.

"-De prisa, saquémoslas de aquí antes que nos descubran-"

-_Lambo e I-pin en versiones adultas ¿pero cómo?_ –de repente Tsuna no tuvo necesidad de enredarse en sus dudas, supuso que fue obra de la Bazooka Decenal de Lambo que reemplazó sus versiones más pequeñas a unas adultas- _Eso me parece lógico, pero ¿qué mierda hace ese pervertido también?_ –no era el momento de estar desconcertada de ese doctor depravado, después de todo llegó en el momento justo cuando las cosas iban a complicarse. Ahora que Kyoko y Haru estaban a salvo podría arreglar su cuenta pendiente con ese Bird.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito? –gritó la pelicastaña al notar que se escapaba, corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo pero Bird rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada hasta que se oyó un…

¡PUM!

Dio como resultado un anciano noqueado por el suelo con un tremendo moretón asemejado al de un zapato en su rostro.

-Reborn –exclamó la chica al observar una sombra asomándose por el edificio hasta entrar un bebé trajeado con aire lleno de seriedad a pesar que su rostro infantil no lo delate.

-Al parecer llegué a tiempo –habló el hitman al notar que su estudiante estaba bien.

-Bueno, no quisiera arruinarte el momento… -la pelicastaña se lo pensó en unos segundos, no era el caso ahora mismo sería mejor encontrar a sus amigos y hablar el asunto para más tarde- Encontraste alguna pista de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

El sicario negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, ¿y tú? –

-Todavía no, pero…creo que dentro de este edificio puede haber algo que nos conduzca hacia ellos –pausó- pude haberlo hecho si ese anciano que le detuviste no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino.

Tsuna explicó a Reborn sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, no había nada por la que preocuparse todo gracias a la intervención de Shamal junto con Lambo e I-pin quienes salvaron a Kyoko y a Haru de una muerte súbita.

-Ya veo, así que gracias a ellos pudieron sacarlas del peligro –comentó el hitman luego de escuchar todo atentamente- Sin embargo, alguna vez te haz preguntado cómo fue que supieron de Kyoko y Haru.

La morena se había quedado pensativa, ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía dudas acerca de Birds y sus lacayos. Era extraño que hayan sabido sobre sus amigas, las que no tenían nada que ver con su vida mafiosa, quien estaba tras de esto se trataba de una persona muy peligrosa y que sabía todo sobre ella.

Su tutor quien leyó claramente sus expresiones habló.

-Sí, se trata de alguien muy peligroso y bastante distinto con quienes haz enfrentado. Una persona que sabe mucho de ti, pero tu no sabes nada de él y que está dispuesto a dañar a cualquiera, en este caso, a tus amigos incluso a los que no están relacionados en esto –

Tsuna miró con detenimiento, en su mente albergaba varias preguntas acerca de quien sería el que estaba metiéndose con ella. De todas las personas con las que se ha enfrentado, ésta sería la peor de todas y muy pronto sabría que se ha metido con la famiglia equivocada.

En silencio, dio pasos hacia las escaleras que tal vez la conduciría a una situación desconocida y un tanto peligrosa, en la que sería mucho peor que Birds u otros. Mierda, no sabía si saldría viva pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por Gokudera, Yamamoto. Por Kyoko y Haru, que intentaron hacerles daño.

Por Oni-san.

Por todos.

Reborn decidió seguirla también, su instinto de hitman le decía que en estos momentos su alumna necesitaría de su ayuda además se enfrentaban a un enemigo completamente desconocido y eso era peligroso, peligroso porque amenazaba no sólo con Tsuna sino con Vongola y eso sería uno de los errores mayores que ha cometido.

Porque quienes desafiaban a Vongola se enfrentarían con el peor castigo de los infiernos y no habría perdón por aquello.

* * *

Gokudera estaba echando humo, malhumorado y lanzando mil maldiciones entre dientes ante su debilidad y descuido. Sentía mucho odio ante ese grupo por haber herido su orgullo como mano derecha de su jefa.

Miró sus dinamitas, si no tenía otra cosa que sirviera para escaparse, tendría que emplear un plan que se le había ocurrido hace unos ratos. Podría ser arriesgado, con resultados dolorosos tanto para él como para el idiota del beisbol.

El peliplata apretó los dientes, viendo que no había nadie que los custodiaba, aprovechó para encender sus dinamitas. No estaba seguro si el pelinegro podría sobrevivir a la explosión, pero al menos se liberarían con este método.

* * *

A medida que daba pasos lentos y firmes, la pelicastaña sentía escalofríos recorrer por su espina dorsal y la sangre helarse cada vez que estaba cerca de la siguiente planta.

Era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada, el lugar estaba semi iluminado por las ventanas polvorientas o los hoyos del viejo edificio. La penumbra parecía dominante y el ambiente era, sin duda, hostil y silencioso.

Dejó escapar varios suspiros para tratar de calmarse incluso buscaba calor por la luz, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y sentirse segura y confiada con su tutor a su lado.

Notó muy bien del porte calmado de Reborn, no era de extrañarse, es un sicario después de todo. Un personaje enigmático y misterioso, acostumbrado a enfrentarse situaciones de peligro, para ellos no sentían ni una pisca de miedo en absoluto sino adrenalina de matar o acabar vidas sin pudor alguno.

Era un acto cruel pero efectivo para situaciones como ésta.

Una vez se preguntó si se convirtiera en jefa Vongola se convertiría una persona así, que tanto admiraba y a la vez temía. Ser alguien temido, odiado pero a la vez respetada y admirada; era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado pero, se preguntaba si llegaba a convertirse en alguien así ¿seguiría siendo ella misma? ¿La mafia la cambiaría hasta convertirla en alguien que nunca había querido ser? ¿se convertiría en un semejante mounstro?

Todas esas preguntas vagas, dependería en la situación en que estuviese metida. Y este, es justo una situación así; sea quien sea, meterse con sus amigos fue su peor error.

* * *

Encendiendo sus dinamitas, el peliplata simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar lo que iba venir.

Su plan había funcionado liberándolo del cautiverio, el peliplata aprovechó la oportunidad para escaparse no sin antes, cargar consigo a su herido compañero. A pesar de que lo considerara un idiota, no podía dejarlo, después de todo si su jefe lo aceptaba como parte de la familia, no podía negar ante esa decisión.

Se estremeció ligeramente a medida que el cuerpo dolía por el impacto directo de sus armas, pero se aguantó para echarse a andar y salirse de esta en búsqueda de Tsuna, porque su mayor preocupación era ella.

* * *

La explosión fue lo suficientemente intensa para resonar en el parque abandonado Kokuyo logrando alarmar a cualquiera que pudieron captarlo, los presentes de la sala integrados por tres personas, dos de ellos quedaron un tanto estupefactos por el sonido.

El del medio, quien aún conservaba su tranquilidad simplemente sonrió. Al parecer, pudieron escaparse usando un método para nada ortodoxo, los prisioneros no se han dado cuenta que estaban dentro del juego creado por él.

La diversión comenzará.

-Vayan por ellos, que no se les escapen –ante una simple orden sus dos integrantes abandonaron la sala de teatro dejando a su líder a solas en la siniestra penumbra.

* * *

Tsuna captó el sonido seco de la explosión, fue un sonido lejano pero fue lo suficiente para saber que se trató de una bomba. Miró hacia las ventanas, sin duda pudo haber sido obra de su autoproclamado mano derecha, pero resonó en alguna parte que no era en este edificio.

Será posible que fue Gokudera quien lo haya hecho, si se trató de otra cosa es mejor averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Reborn también lo sintió, al observar en silencio el gesto desapercibido de su estudiante simplemente decidió seguir sus pasos.

En cuanto la pelicastaña iba a dar pasos para regresar afuera, en el interior del edificio repentinamente se llenó de niebla hasta rodear a los presentes en un mundo totalmente blanco.

Tsuna se movió hacia adelante, tratando de conseguir alguna visión clara mientras daba pasos lentos y precavidos por si ocurriese un movimiento en falso, sentía que no estaba sola, bueno además de su tutor, claro.

Su consciencia le decía que aún estaba en el mismo lugar, que todo lo que observaba no era más que una distracción. Pero, porque sentía que nada de esto era normal, la sensación que causaba esa niebla espectral era similar al aire desconfiado y espeluznante.

Tsuna miraba cautelosamente con una mirada seria junto con su hitman.

Había mucho silencio, eso era peor. El aire del ambiente era mucho más tenebroso y hostil a la vez.

Avanzó con cuidado por si llegaba a toparse con alguien peligroso, se sentía tensa y con frío, la niebla era helada que afectaba su cuerpo. Por lo menos, se sentía segura de que su tutor estuviera a su lado porque si no fuera así, sin duda perdería la cabeza ahora mismo.

Siguió caminando por la niebla aun sin ver nada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una gran puerta de doble batiente hecho de metal oscuro y de aspecto oxidado.

No estaba segura si abrir sería buena idea, pero viendo que era el único acceso de entrada era mejor arriesgarse a adentrarse a lo desconocido que quedarse sin hacer nada y regresar a casa sin sus amigos.

En cuanto tomó las dos manijas, la puerta chirrió horriblemente creando un sonido desagradable. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerzas, la sangre correr sus venas y sus músculos tensarse; era el momento de la verdad.

-Bienvenida seas, Vongola-chan –

Ante la pronunciación de una voz profunda y hostil, Tsuna había cambiado su porte a uno defensivo, Reborn a su lado también imitó preparando su pistola.

No podían divisar nada, no con esta niebla espesamente blanca y helada que cubría completamente la habitación sin mostrar algún rincón en el que delatara. Sus sentidos se encontraban agudizados, pero no era lo suficiente para localizar a su atacante.

-Muéstrate, cobarde –en lugar de recibir alguna respuesta solo se escuchó una escalofriante risa-

-kufufufu –

Esa risa, aunque era la primera vez juraba que lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

-Mantente en alerta, Dame-Tsuna –su tutor tenía razón, no tenía que perder la cabeza en estos momentos. Estaban en la guarida del enemigo, si les tomaban con la guarida baja estarían perdidos.

Pasaban segundos y segundos, nada. El atacante aun no se mostraba, esto la estaba exasperando, jugando con ella era lo que más detestaba.

La niebla, de repente, comenzó a desaparecerse. Esto era inesperado, en cuanto la densa capa de aquella blancura espectral desapareció los presentes se fijaron que se encontraban en un lugar como teatro del parque.

Aunque la niebla haya desaparecido no había ni un rastro de una persona, esto los dejó completamente extrañados ¿qué estaba pasando?

Tsuna no se dejaría llevar ahora mismo, podría tratarse de algún truco cualquier movimiento sospechoso le daría pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sicario se encontraba de iguales condiciones, esto no podía ser más extraño. Al igual que su estudiante estaría en alerta, viajó su mirada oscura para encontrar algún escondite hasta que en el medio del escenario observó un bulto reconocible.

-Bianchi –pronunció llamando la atención de la pelicastaña, ambos se dirigieron hacia la inconsciente adolescente después de comprobarlo muy bien supieron que era ella- Solo está inconsciente.

Tsuna la miró, se preguntaba como había llegado aquí pero notando del silencio de parte de su tutor supo que ella acudió al rescate a su hermano y ayudar a su "novio", según ella. No podía ser más niñera que otra cosa.

Sería mejor despertarla, quizás sabría el paradero de su hermano, en donde tal vez se encuentre Yamamoto también.

La pelicastaña la zarandeó para despertarla.

-Oi, Bianchi despierta –en cuanto su hitman llamó los parpados de la susodicha se abrieron para revelar su verdosa mirada.

-¡Reborn! –despertó milagrosamente hablando de manera sorprendida y aliviada a la vez- Me alegra verlos sanos y salvos –

La pelicastaña la miró descolocada, ¿se alegraba de verla? ¿no era que la odiaba? Se golpeó la cabeza o qué, además faltó que le dirigiera un gran abrazo o una mirada mantecosa y cursi hacia Reborn.

-Bianchi, ¿haz encontrado alguna pista de Gokudera y de Yamamoto? –preguntó el hitman de manera directa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su amante.

-Sí, encontré un escondite en la que tal vez podía estar Hayato ahí –aclaró levantándose del suelo de madera.

-¿En dónde están? –preguntó esta vez la Sawada.

La pelimagenta los estaba guiando hacia la puerta que parecía ser de salida.

-Síguenme, Decima-san –ante esto Reborn lanzó un disparo con su León transformado en arma- Reborn ¿q-qué te su-cede? –preguntó temblorosa.

-Tú no eres la mujer venenosa –espetó Tsuna con un ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas? soy yo Bianchi –insistió con una mirada alterada.

-No es cierto, la Bianchi que conozco no me dirigiría de la manera que ha hecho hace un momento –declaró Reborn con una mirada severa.

-Además, nunca se preocuparía por mí o me dirigiría respetuosamente como "Decima-san" –agregó Tsuna mirándola sospechosamente- Sea quien sea, quítate el disfraz.

Bianchi bajó su vista hasta cubrir su rostro, apareció una sonrisa espeluznante de repente y su cara pareció cambiar.

-kufufu, al parecer me han descubierto –la voz femenina fue reemplazada por una voz masculina tan grave que daba aire escalofriante, en la mano de la pelimagenta apareció una extraña arma que parecía ser la punta de un tridente.

Sin más, se lanzó hacia los presentes quienes esquivaron sin problemas. Aun así, la Bianchi falsa se lanzó hacia Tsuna cortando el aire con su arma sin siquiera rasgarle la ropa.

-Reborn, dile a tu niñera que se detenga –le dijo para luego esquivar otro ataque dirigido a su persona.

El aludido ignorando lo dicho, se preguntaba qué es lo que quería ese tipo vestido de Bianchi con su estudiante. Sabía por ende que tal vez su origen de una famiglia mafiosa, pero aun así no sabía con quién estaba tratando tampoco el hecho si pertenecía alguna famiglia o no.

Tsuna cansada del juego esquivar, pateó el arma separando de la mano de Bianchi y con un golpe en el estómago la dejó en K.O.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? –cuestionó la pelicastaña recapitulando lo sucedido.

Su tutor se encontraba serio, examinó un momento al cuerpo inconsciente de la fémina, a pesar de lo ocurrido sin duda es Bianchi, se sentía real en carne y hueso. Al igual que su estudiante formuló la misma pregunta, están sucediendo cosas extrañas últimamente y el enemigo pareció haberse desaparecido.

Todo esto estaba tornándose raro, una parte de su mente sentía que el enemigo estaba cerca de lo que pensaba aunque no había nada según lo que sus ojos avellana captaban.

Cuando había sentido que algo andaba mal con la "novia" de Reborn, supo que su instinto estaba en lo cierto y ahora, viendo que se encontraba inconsciente ante el golpe que le atinó la chica verdaderamente es Bianchi. A pesar que la hostilidad que había sentido antes desapareció, seguía desconfiada y estaba segura que ocurriría lo peor.

El lugar se retorcía en una imagen psicodélica y desbordante, en el mismo instante poco a poco el cambio del ambiente estaba ganando en la realidad. La Sawada junto con su tutor se encontraba en un ambiente totalmente oscuro, húmedo tras los ecos lejanos provenientes de las gotas caerse, frío sin ninguna presencia de calor o luz.

Apenas podía guiarse ante una pequeña visibilidad dentro de las sombras, dio pasos firmes y precavidos. No tenía idea que clase de truco era, suponía que era parte de su juego, aun no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando; sin duda, se trataba de alguien mucho más peligroso con los que se ha enfrentado.

Siguió caminando manteniendo sus agudos sentidos tras escuchar los pasos de su tutor a su lado, la oscuridad seguía reinando completamente y el silencio, creaba hostilidad y desconfianza.

Sudaba frío, la sensación de frescura era absolutamente desagradable, nunca le había gustado ni un poco el invierno. La época del año en que nevaba con lentitud o en tormenta furiosa gélida, las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo alejando la presencia del olvidado sol mientras la niebla aparecía fantasmagóricamente con sus finas capas nítidas y heladas.

De lejos pudo divisar un haz de luz cubriendo una parte de la pared que conformaba un pasillo estrecho, camino hasta llegar allí cerca de la puerta abierta sin exponerse.

La luz era brillante y fluorescente de un color blanco mezclado con verde dándole un aire como si se encontrara en un laboratorio, debatía entre pasar de largo o entrar, estuvo mucho tiempo caminando en las sombras quizás era mejor arriesgarse por el momento y echar un vistazo.

* * *

Gokudera cojeaba ante el dolor causado por la explosión y cargar a su inconsciente compañero, pesaba mucho pero no tenía que rendirse su jefa estaba en peligro y como deber de mano derecha la ayudaría.

Detuvo en seco en cuanto reparó de dos presencia frente suyo, demonios! No podían ser más molestos que un insecto, rebuscó por sus bolsillos le quedaba poca dinamita tendría que crear un nuevo plan y rápida para por lo menos zafarse de ellos.

* * *

Tsuna estaba en lo cierto, se trataba de un laboratorio. Pero no un laboratorio normal, se trataba de uno tenebroso asemejado a las películas de terror, como siempre no había nadie.

La luz provenía de unas enormes capsulas de cristal llenas de algún líquido extraño y brillante, en el suelo repleto de cables de diferentes formas y tamaños conectados entre sí o conectados hacia la pared.

No lo entendía, hace rato estaba en un teatro de Kokuyo Land abandonado y ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio, al parecer, subterráneo.

Volvía a preguntarse.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Siguió investigando, por suerte tenía a su tutor a su lado. Girando su mirada hacia el hitman, reparó que no estaba nadie, viró su mirada avellana hacia diferentes lados hasta lo más recóndito, estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Reborn –susurró despacio esperando respuesta, nada- Reborn, si estás jugando conmigo no es gracioso –habló, buscando con su mirada una vez más de lejos, hacia la puerta del fondo notó una fedora moverse.

No recordaba haber visto esa puerta antes, supuso que su tutor investigaba y notó que tal vez, en esa puerta podría llevarla a alguna parte. Sin pensar en otra cosa, lo siguió.

Saliendo por la puerta, se guiaba mediante el sonido de los pasos apresurados de su tutor para seguirle, notando su prisa parecía que conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano.

Sospechaba si su tutor podría ser parte del truco del desconocido oponente, igual no tendría opción que seguirlo porque dentro de todo era el punto clave para salirse de esta y tal vez rescatar a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía era que su cuerpo se encontraba en trance mientras su mente perdida mediante el poder del líder de los Kokuyo, el adolescente peliazul observaba placenteramente el resultado.

Sonrió, habían caído en su trampa. Acercándose hacia el hitman y la pelicastaña tendidos en el suelo inconscientes, tomó el arma que anteriormente su carnada lo tenía en sus manos.

Casi iba sonreír como desquiciado al cuerpo que tenía alcance de ser poseído por él, nadie estaba para interferir con su plan.

Sentía cierta decepción, había querido que esto durara un poco pero no fue así. En fin, finalmente el cuerpo de la futura décima Vongola sería suyo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**El capi 14, siento mucho por la tardanza! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y trataré de subir más capis y también capis en otros fic's.**

**Espero poder tener finalmente internet, porque me da rabia que los cibers estén llenos.**

**Nos vemos para el próximo cap.**

**Underword**


End file.
